Fire Emblem H(er)oes
by Remote45
Summary: When You are surrounded by various heroes and villains from different worlds, anything can happen. And i do mean ANYTHING. Rated M for 'Many Lemons Ahead'
1. Chapter 1: Sinister Illusions

**Notes: I thought that I should throw my hat into the ring of all these Fire Emblem Heroes Lemon Fanfictions. I will restrict these to being Male Kiran with various females for now, as I may change my mind in the future for viewer suggestions in the future.**

 **Chapter 1: Sinister Illusions**

* * *

Kiran sat in his bed surrounded by various books, scraps of crumpled paper and unfinished notes jotted down on pages of a notebook. The room was dark with the exception of a single lantern on his nightstand, illuminating the surroundings with a dim glow. His door slightly ajar but with a 'KEEP OUT' sign on the front to show that he is not welcoming visitors at the time. His room looked as disheveled as his appearance as his clothes lay about the floor and nightstand, with the exception of his summoner's cloak, his blue shirt and white pants. crumbs of various foods littered the wooden floor. But Kiran did not care about this as he was determined to work hard at his current objective: clearing this tomes simulation.

"If I attack the armor knight with Sothe, I should be able to finish him off with Olwen and get Morgan to beat the green mage across the mountain…" he muttered to himself. Ever since he found the 'Grandmaster' tome, Kiran had been struggling to find ways to beat the tomes many challenges. He didn't find the rewards to be anything grand save for a few orbs the tome rewarded at times.

Rather, The reason Kiran kept at it vigorously was to become a better strategist for the Order of Heroes, as he felt he had not been cutting it these last few treks through Múspell. His latest strategies to take on King Surtr were barely successful, as Alfonse barely lived the hefty blow dealt to him by the fiery King and did just enough damage in retaliation to stop Surtr dead in his tracks. It didn't help that all their hard work was for naught, as Surtr came back from the dead not long after, forcing a strategic retreat until they could get their bearings.

Kiran knew that if the Order of Heroes had any chance of beating Surtr, he had to be perfect before, during and after the battle lest they would be consumed by the flames of Múspell. Sharpening his mind was the only way to formulate a perfect strategy to end the tyrants evil reign. It did not matter what he had to put himself through to get his desired outcome. As long as he was on the path to improvement he could not care less.

"Damn! Olwen can't get the kill!" Kiran said to himself realizing that he had screwed up his chance of victory yet again by focusing on the wrong unit to defeat the turn before. He closed the tome out of frustration, put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. _'What good am I as a strategist if I can't even conquer the first map of this stupid tome!?'_ he thought to himself. As he sat in the dim light of his lantern, he thought of excuses for why he failed something that seemed so simple. ' _I'm just tired' 'Maybe the tome was designed to seem beatable, but is actually just a time waster' 'There is no way I would ever be in a position that required something so precise!'_ the longer he thought, the clearer his mind became. He recollected his thoughts and opened the tome once again, determined to beat it this time.

* * *

Kiran worked tirelessly at the challenges given to him by the tome. "break the wall with Roy, then get Shanna to-" Kiran was interrupted by a knock at his door, followed by the person knocking to poke their head in. "Kiran?" the person said. Kiran recognized the voice to belong to Ylgr, Fjorm and Hríd's younger sister. Kiran looked up at her with visible annoyance on his face, seeing as she ignored his sign. "Sorry to disturb you" Ylgr continued. "But can I talk to you about something?" Kiran let out a sigh and motioned for her to come in. "Close the door behind you" He said before closing the tome to continue later. Ylgr came in with a large sack of various staves on her back from other worlds.

Ever since Fjorm came down with an unknown sickness, Hríd and Ylgr have been trying to spend more time with her in case they lose her like they did with Gunnthrá. Anna was reluctant, but allowed the three of them to travel to various worlds before the army goes to stop the rite of flames.

Kiran thought that it was a nice gesture, but found it strange that every time they went to a new world, Ylgr bought a new staff from that world as a keepsake. Fjorm got little trinkets from the worlds while Hríd was just glad to be somewhere new.

Ylgr's staff collection started to range from the Hexing Rod from Hoshido to Tiena's staff from Misil. Stranger yet, she did not allow anyone near her collection as she wanted to keep them until she got home. Kiran assumed that she collected them as a means to help her sister, but has yet to touch a single one for use.

Ylgr fumbled with the bag for a bit before putting it down behind the nightstand. She looked to Kiran with a nervous look on her face before speaking. "We are going to march into Múspell soon, right?" Kiran thought for a moment before answering. "That is the plan. We can't lollygag forever." Ylgr seemed concerned with his answer, and shot off another question. "Are you not scared? My brother said that there may be a traitor here!"

' _Right. That.'_ Kiran thought. "I wouldn't be concerned about that, Ylgr. Hríd, Fjorm and Anna have been investigating some of the heroes we have." Kiran shuffled through some of the paper scraps on his bed to find what he was looking for. He grabbed a notebook underneath his trusty weapon, Breidablik. He scrolled through the notebooks contents until he saw what he searched for. "We have…" he started, skimming through the books contents. "interrogated through 81/242 of our heroes." Kiran closed the book and threw it onto the nightstand. "That doesn't sound like very many, Kiran." Ylgr replied in a questioning tone. "I know It's not many, but I trust that they can get the job done." Kiran countered back to Ylgr's uncertainty.

"Is my sister on the list?" Ylgr inquired. Kiran chuckled and nodded his head. "Was there any doubt?" Kiran added. Ylgr's grim look made it seem so, changing Kiran's expression from a smile to a look of concern. "What's wrong?" Kiran asked. His curiosity was piqued and his concern for Ylgr and the Order of Heroes grew upon hearing her answer: "Fjorm is the traitor"

Ylgr's eyes started to tear up with her statement. Kiran was stunned, as he had taken a liking to Fjorm when they met, and that liking evolved to a full blown crush. So to hear such an accusation made about her caught him completely off guard. The only thing he could muster as a reply was "Are you sure?" Ylgr nodded her head as the tears came down her face. Kiran put his thumb to Ylgr's cheek to catch the falling tears. "What…What makes you so sure?" He asked.

Ylgr wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve. She took a deep breath and started to answer. "When we went out and explored the worlds, we talked about many things. The past came up and Fjorm had a hard time recounting past events. Me and Hríd found this weird, so every chance we could, we brought up past events to Fjorm. Each time she either would not answer or act sick." Kiran felt that, while this was a compelling argument for her being a traitor, he felt bias to disagree. "Well…we shouldn't jump to conclusions..." was all Kiran could muster as a response before Ylgr responded to him. "Do you know believe me?" Ylgr asked, tears starting to come down her face again as she continued. "Nobody ever believes me because I'm just a kid!" the way Ylgr talked made Kiran feel guilty. Kiran forced himself to respond. "YLGR!" he started, causing Ylgr to stop her crying and look at Kiran.

Kiran had made her calm down, but he jumped the gun on his plan to keep her calm, as he was drawing a blank. But he knew he needed to answer, so all that came out of his mouth was just stuttering's of words such as 'well' , 'um' , 'ah' and various other filler words that came out. Before he could formulate anything that could be considered a sentence, Ylgr broke his ramblings.

"You believe me, right Kiran?"

When Kiran heard Ylgr say that, He stopped dead in his tracks. Upon hearing the words _'Right Kiran?'_ ,His brain stirred at what she said. Something about what she said made him feel like he was suddenly in danger, but couldn't figure out why. His brain kept feeding him the pieces to why he is in danger, but it didn't click yet. "Kiran?" Ylgr was still looking at him. "Are you ok?" as Ylgr tried to regain his attention, Kiran was putting the pieces together in his head. Suddenly it all clicked together to Kiran. He felt that he figured out who the traitor was.

"Ylgr" Kiran said as he looked at Ylgr with a stern look in his eyes, almost a glaring at her. It was clear that Ylgr sensed the tension in Kiran's voice, as she took a step back closer to her back of staves. "Ylgr, when we first met, how did you know my name?" Ylgr stumbled over her words for a moment until she finally sputtered out "I-well… Fjorm introduced us, remember?" she finished the statement with a smile that she clearly forced out. Kiran's threatening glare remained unaltered.

"Fjorm only introduced Alfonse and Sharena before her coughing fit overtook her. We were never properly introduced, and yet you knew my name. Almost like you knew it beforehand." Kiran was clearly onto something, as it showed in Ylgr's face. Her forced smile crumbled into a look of shock, as If they realized their mistake. Ylgr looked down at the floor to hide her stunned face. Ylgr looked up, right into Kiran's eyes. That look of shock that Ylgr wore before quickly transformed to a devious smile. A crooked grin so unnerving that Kiran's unwavering expression instantly change to a mix of confusion and concern.

Ylgr opened her mouth to speak, but the voice that escaped her lips was not the same that she had before. "It seems you caught me red handed~" Ylgr spoke with a deep yet more feminine voice than before. Before Kiran could react, Ylgr quickly grabbed a staff out of her bag and pointed in Kiran's direction. The red star on the top glowed a brighter red. Suddenly, Kiran felt as if he had became deadweight. He grunted as he tried to move, but it felt as if the Earth held him down. Kiran struggled to move any part of himself. He lifted his head to see which staff Ylgr used on him. To his surprise, Ylgr was no longer there. In her place was a tall woman with a purple dress. The dress revealed many of her curves and left little to the imagination. Her long, deep pink hair fell to her back, mixed in with many small braids dropping near her shoulder blades. Her dark purple eyes looked at him with sinister intentions. Kiran's eyes shot wide open upon realizing who it was. "Loki!" he struggled out.

Watching the summoner struggle to move gave Loki great amusement that she couldn't help but snicker at his plight. "I must admit summoner, I am impressed that you saw through my deceitful tactics." She moved in closer to him until her head was inches from his ear. "Too bad it took you this long to figure it out." She backed away with a grin on her face as she put the staff she grabbed from her bag back and retrieved another from the open bag. Kiran saw the staff she put back. The blue color along with the hammer-like shape protruding from the ends made him realize what she used on him. "G-gravity?" He managed to blurt out. Loki turned towards him, new staff in hand. "So you DO know what I used against you!" Loki acknowledged. "But I doubt you may have seen this staff before…" She said as she raised her new staff towards him.

Kiran looked at the design, trying to figure out what she was going to use on him. The staff's design was foreign to any he had seen before. The staff a sleek look with a silver color to it. A blue gem at the top with a green gem underneath it, as well as wings coming out of the sides facing upwards. The staff's two gemstones glowed their respective color, and Kiran felt a sudden tightness in his throat. He felt as if he stopped breathing for a moment. Kiran opened his lips, mouthing the word 'What-' before releasing what had happened. He read about this staff and it's effects in the Askr Library, but never actually seen one.

"A nifty little trinket I got while traveling the worlds." Loki revealed. "I believed the shopkeeper called it 'Silence'." Kiran now felt how bad of a position he was in. He was trapped with the Múspell strategist in his own room, immobile and incapable of calling for help. Now Loki could do whatever she pleased to him.

The worst possibilities crossed his mind. _'What if she kills me?' 'Nobody knows that I'm about to die!' 'What if Loki takes my place as strategist of Askr and leads everyone to their death!' 'She'll get Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, Hríd and Fjorm to walk to their graves!' 'Fjorm… I never got to tell her…'_ Kiran's heart raced at the thought that he may never see any of his friends again, especially Fjorm.

"You and your troops have been a thorn in my side for a while now" Loki interrupted Kiran's thinking process, snapping him back into reality as Loki continued. "Trying to combat your forces is tiring work, you see. I also have to go deep undercover to break apart your little groups trust and relay information back to Múspell. Don't even get me started on the punishment that Helbindi is going to receive when I get back to him…" Loki shook her head. "I'm getting sidetracked. Point is… all this hard work is getting to me. It really makes a girl…" Loki leaned in close to Kiran's ear yet again, and whispered in a seductive voice: "Get pent up 'desires'."

A chill ran up Kiran's spine. Kiran realised what she meant immediately. As scared as he was, he felt a tinge of pleasure stir up underneath his pants. Loki locked eyes with him. The dirty look she gave him only made the feeling in his loins grow greater than before. Kiran was scared as to what she might do to him, but at the same time filled with curiosity.

Loki lowered herself onto the wooden flooring until she was on her knees, slightly above eye level to the summoner stuck to his bed. "I feel that this _naughty_ summoner deserves to be punished~" she said as she tiptoed her two fingers across Kiran's chest, down his immobile body until she reached his pants. As Kiran laid on his bed, unable to move, he felt his fluttering heart grow faster. _'This can't be real.' 'I must be dreaming!' 'There is NO WAY this is real!'_ these thoughts raced through Kiran's mind until he felt his pants being pulled away from his crotch. "Hmm…" Loki pondered as she looked at his penis, fully erect and waiting for some sort of contact to be made. "Perhaps I'll start _here_ ~" She said in a sly tone, giving a wink towards the restrained summoner.

Loki reached her hand down towards the summoner's cock. Gripping it in her hand, she started to move her hand up and down Kiran's shaft methodically, just enough for Kiran to enjoy it, but not enough for any release to happen. "Quite the ' _Staff'_ you carry around, summoner." Loki said, giving Kiran a dirty look in her eyes. Kiran felt his cheeks burn red. "But I have worked staves bigger than this, so don't go getting a big head about it." Loki continued. With that remark, Kiran felt his pride be taken from him just as fast as it had been given to him. Seeing the look of disappointment in his eyes gave Loki pleasure.

Loki stroked his dick faster, making Kiran start to breathe heavier. Loki gave a devious smile realizing that Kiran may climax from this. Loki stopped her strokes, leaving Kiran pent up from the unexpected end. "tsk, tsk, summoner. Expecting me to end my fun so soon? I want to see it in your eyes. Beg me for more." Kiran knew that Loki was only toying with him. But He saw that the best solution for his current situation was to just accept her proposal and let her have her way. Better that than the possibility of her killing him now. Kiran struggled, but managed to nod his head, making Loki proceed with rubbing her hand on Kiran's dick. Loki's slow yet precise movement on his penis felt exceptional to the anchored tactician. Each stroke brought him closer to climaxing. Kiran could feel the release in his cock building up. He was close and both Loki and him knew it. "So soon, summoner? I expected more from someone in yo-" Loki cut herself off, snapping her attention to Kiran's door being opened. Wasting no time, Loki grabbed the thick blanket at the foot of Kiran's bed and threw it over the exposed summoner.

Kiran felt the sudden stop of movement on his dick, with his urges growing quickly behind. Kiran realised what was about to happen in front of him. Someone was about to walk in on the situation unfolding and see Loki holding him hostage in his own room, using him like a plaything. Kiran felt a sense of relief in his heart knowing that he could be freed from Loki, but he also felt disappointed that he was not able to find relief 'down under'. ' _Thank the Gods! I'm saved!'_ Kiran thought. Suddenly, he felt his blanket thrown over his entire body with the exception of his head, followed by the palm of a hand placed over his forehead. The stranger at the door peeked their head inside. "Chief?" They said. Kiran saw that the face poking in had short light blue hair with a slim band around their forehead. He recognized this to belong to Shanna, a pegasus knight in training.

"Hey…" Shanna continued. "What's going on in here? Did you get sick or something?" Kiran tried to speak, but the silence staff still held his voice captive. He tried to raise his hand and beckon her closer to him, but the weight of gravity kept him down. Before Kiran could think of anything, he heard a different voice adjacent to him. The voice did not sound like Loki's. Kiran moved his eyes to where Loki was and, to his surprise, saw that Loki was not there. Instead he saw Short, Hot pink hair with a white headband on. Kiran's eyes widened apon realizing that the person in Loki's place was Sakura, youngest of the Hoshido royal family.

"D-don't come closer!" The Sakura imposter squealed towards Shanna, making Shanna and Kiran jump. "H-he is sick so I'm trying to h-help! I don't want y-you to catch it either!" the fake Sakura turned her head from Shanna to Kiran. Her expression of concern quickly changed to one of grimace when looking at him. "Right, Kiran?" hearing that, Kiran knew that he had some power in his current state. All he had to do was shake his head and-

He felt a hand grab his ballsack underneath the blanket. Kiran was jerked back from his headspace. He looked at the Sakura mimic and saw that, while one of her hands was on his forehead to make it look like she was checking his temperature, her other hand slipped underneath the blanket and wrapped her hand around it.

The fake gave his nuts a light squeeze, making pain shoot up Kiran's body. The phony mouthed the words ' _Or else_ ' before giving a devious grin. Kiran gulped, fearing the worst if he didn't comply. Despite the pain, something about this 'Sakura' made his cock harden up. He struggled, but managed to nod his head to confirm. Kiran looked nervously to the imposter for approval. The fake Sakura's expression softened, gave a small nod then changed her expression to worry and turning her head back towards Shanna. "P-please leave so you don't get sick." The phony pleaded. Shanna looked to Kiran, than to the fake Sakura. "Alright, I'll leave you to it. Get well soon, Chief!" She said, closing the door behind her.

Kiran's hopes of escaping Loki's grasp sank with the door closing. 'Sakura' took her hand off of Kiran's forehead and lifted the blanket away from his immobile body. To her surprise, his dick was throbbing with anticipation. Dropping her Sakura voice, Loki asked "Was my roleplaying _THAT_ impressive?". Kiran didn't know how to respond to that, but Loki did. Putting back up her Sakura impression, she started to tease Kiran. "I…I hope you d-don't mind me doing this. It's my fi-first time, s-so I'm rea-really nervous…"

The impression of Sakura sounded perfect to Kiran, as he almost forgot that it was Loki who was alluring him. 'Sakura' put wrapped both of her hands around the base of Kiran's erection and moved her hands slowly up and down his cock. The strokes on his shaft felt wonderful, forcing Kiran to let out a gasp from the felling. He looked over to 'Sakura' and saw the shrine maiden working her hands as best she could.

Noticing that the summoner was staring, Loki decided to give her part seem more believable. She met his eyes with hers, giving a timid look in her eyes before changing her expression to a more gleeful one. She quickened the pace of her hand movements, making Kiran shiver. Each pump done on his shaft by the fake made the pressure inside of Kiran build up. His body had been begging for a release ever since this started, and has been rejected twice already. His breath started to get heavier, and he felt the pressure in his dick build up to a point where he could no longer deny it of exiting.

"Y-you don't have to hold back f-for me." The imposter added in a gentle tone. "Pl-please, g-give it to me!" As if on command, Kiran let out a grunt as his penis released all of it's built up cum. Shooting out in bursts, it launched itself onto many of it's surroundings, spattering onto his chest and 'Sakura's' hands in his spunk.

The release put Kiran's mind at ease as he let out a sigh of relief. 'Sakura' looked at him with an alluring look in her eyes as she licked the sticky substance off her fingers. "I-it's sweet tasting… like c-candy…" She said cleaning the last of it off her hands with her mouth. "I h-hope th-there's more for my f-friends…"

Kiran was confused by what she meant. _'There's no way that Loki would be able to sneak in more of Múspell's army! I can't see any way she could convince someone else to join in eithe-'_ His thoughts were cut abruptly when the Sakura copy suddenly shifted to a new form. Kiran recognized this person instantly, as they had been to his door prior. The short light blue hair covering the white slim band on their forehead was a dead giveaway.

"Heya, Chief. Sorry I had to ditch. But Sakura's orders, Y'know?" She got up and made her way to the foot of Kiran's bed. "Luckily for us, Sakura had to leave so it's just us for now." 'Shanna' laid herself over the summoner's crotch, her face directly in front of his member slowly coming back to it's 'peak'. Kiran started to sweat as she continued her seemingly endless chatter. "You can trust me to take care of this big guy right here!" She winked at him and put her finger on his dick, now at it's prime. "It shouldn't be too difficult. Can't be any that much different than taking care of a pegasus." She licked her lips as she wrapped one of her hands around the base of Kiran's erection. "I should shut up now." The fake Shanna gave a sinister grin. "And I think I know just how to…"

'Shanna' opened her mouth and put Kiran's shaft inside. The feeling of his penis being enveloped inside of 'Shanna's' mouth made him gasp the feeling. The pleasure of her warm breath on his dick and her tongue being felt under his shaft made his mind go numb. ' _This feels absolutely amazing…'_ was the only thought that went through Kiran's mind. He thought it couldn't feel any better, until she started moving her head.

The Imposter moved her head up and down, causing Kiran to jolt from the movement. His breath became quick and unsteady from 'Shanna's' technique on his dick. She not only raised and lowered her head, but used her tongue on his shaft, swirling it around in her mouth with great enthusiasm. She kept thrusting her head as far as she could, managing to get his entire penis into her mouth. She kept her momentum, going faster, like she was hungry for it. Kiran made a grunting, signifying to 'Shanna' that he was close to release. She shoved all she could of his girth down her throat, preparing for his ejaculation. Kiran let out a big puff of air when he felt his entire member being engulfed in the phony Shanna's throat, causing his dick to discharge shots of sperm down her throat. 'Shanna's' eyes widened from the load being dumped down her throat into her belly. She struggled to down all that was shot down her throat, but managed to down it.

The fake Shanna took Kiran's flaccid penis out of her mouth and tried to clear her throat of any of the summoner's stray stragglers caught in her throat. After a small coughing fit, 'Shanna' began to speak. " _*cough*_ that was quite a snack you gave me Chief. I'd love to have more, but I gotta fly. Don't worry, I got your favorite princess to take care of you while I'm gone!" With a wink, 'Shanna' disappeared. The person in her place made Kiran's eyes widen. If he could move, his jaw would have dropped to the floor. The short, blonde hair with tinges of blue at the end. The triple pointed crown on the head. The blue triangle earrings. ' _Fjorm…!'_

Kiran felt like he was in a daze. ' _How did she know?! Was my crush that obvious!? I-how-WHAT!?'_ His face was burning red. He knew it wasn't really Fjorm, but the idea that he was stuck naked and on display for his crush to see was embarrassing. Seeing the summoner squirm from who she became gave 'Fjorm' great satisfaction that she couldn't help but grin wickedly. When the amusement ceased, her face melted into a more genuine and kind hearted smile. "Kiran" she began, making Kiran close his eyes, trying to avoid eyesight with the nefarious duplicate. _'It's not Fjorm'_ He kept telling himself, but to no avail. Everything about her seemed so real, he couldn't help his reaction.

"I heard from Sakura and Shanna that you have a cold." 'Fjorm' started to crawl onto the bed until her face was in front of Kiran's. She leaned in to whisper in his ear "And I think I know a way to warm you up…" Kiran felt her hand against his cheek before feeling a pair of lips connect with his, causing his eyes to shoot open. ' _F-Fjorm is… kissing me!'_ Kiran's mind blanked realizing that he was making out with the girl of his dreams. He didn't care if this wasn't really Fjorm, It felt real to him and he couldn't help but indulge.

Kiran did his best to move closer to 'Fjorm', but to no success. Realizing what he wanted, the Fjorm mimic lowered her hips closer to Kiran's erect member. 'Fjorm' kept kissing Kiran, getting more and more into each time she connected her lips with his. Each of her pecks on his face became more sloppy and intense, with her tongue getting more involved with each kiss until her tongue was borderline wrestling with his. As their tongues battled in Kiran's mouth, 'Fjorm's' light moans could be heard escaping her lips. It was clear from her actions that she hadn't had any real action is a long time, and the deprive from it had only made her more impatient for it.

Her hips stopped lowering when her wet pussy was touching the tip of his cock. She stopped her smooching onslaught to get her head closer to Kiran's ear. "I think it's time I repay you for saving me in the snow…" She whispered, before slamming the entire thing into her soaking entrance. Both parties were not expecting how intense the feeling of pleasure would be, causing the pair to cry out simultaneously, though no noise came out of the summoner's restrained throat. The shock of Kiran's entire member being inside of her caused a momentary lapse, making 'Fjorm' revert back into her more mature, voluptuous self before adjusting her form back to Nifl's Ice Princess.

The imposter's face contorted to one of pure bliss, her eyes rolled behind her half closed eyelids while a devious smile formed across her face. 'Fjorm' took a moment to catch her breath before uttering "That was…Better than I expected…" to the immobile summoner in short pants. 'Fjorm' bit her bottom lip before whispering "…And we're just getting started…" and slowly started to raise her hips, making Kiran feel euphoric. As good as 'Sakura's' handjob and 'Shanna's' blowjob was, nothing could compare to the pleasure he felt now, and it was only a taste of what's to come.

The fake Nifl Princess sluggish hip movements started to pick up gradually, causing moans to escape from her mouth. Remembering where she was, she knew loud noises were a bad idea, so she covered her mouth with one of her hands, but the muffled cries of pleasure could still be heard. With each thrust done, Kiran could feel the insides of the deceiving Ice Princess twitch from the pleasure.

'Fjorm's' moans started to mix in with the pants escaping her mouth. She didn't want to admit it to him, but Kiran's cock was the best she ever had. It may not have been to biggest she's seen, but it worked so perfectly for her that she couldn't help but beg for more. She wanted him, and her hunger for him had no signs of stopping anytime soon.

'Fjorm's' momentum continued to hasten. The walls of her pussy started to clamp down tighter onto the Summoner's member, making his eyes widen from the surprise and pleasure of it. Despite her current pace being as fast as she could go under her current circumstances, she wanted to go faster. The only way to do that was to throw caution out the window, take her hand off her mouth and get as close as she could to the summoner's still body. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she complied in a heartbeat. At this point, she didn't care if she was caught, she wanted it. She took her hand off of her mouth, her screams of pure bliss being able to be heard. She got her body lower so that her eyes met with Kiran's. Their eyes connected, allowing the other to see the love for the other in their eyes, as well as how close each other was. Between pants and moans, the only words that could be distinguished from 'Fjorm' were screamed at Kiran. "G-GIVE IT TO ME! RELEASE IT ALL INSIDE OF ME!" as if on command, Kiran shot all he had inside of her womb, twitching with each shot released. 'Fjorm's' inner walls clamped down onto Kiran's member. The pleasure that ran through her body was so intense that she couldn't hold her form and voice, reverting back to being Loki. She slumped over onto the summoner's body, both breathing heavily and on the verge of exhaustion.

* * *

Kiran awoke with a nudge to the shoulder. "Wake up, slowpoke!" groggily, Kiran got up and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out. He felt much better than he did when he passed out, as he could move around with more freedom. When he opened his eyes, he saw Fjorm standing beside his bed, as well as Ylgr and Hríd standing at the ajar door. Fjorm continued to inform him on what she knew. "We heard you were sick, so me and Hríd came to check in on you. We were surprised to see Ylgr helping make you better!" Kiran glanced over to Ylgr, who gave a weak smile in return. "We are glad to see you better, and we hope you make a full recovery!" She said before walking out the door. As soon as she was about to make her exit with Hríd and Ylgr, Kiran's eyes shot open when he recalled an important detail. ' _I forgot that Ylgr is Loki! I need to tell them!'_ Kiran went to speak, but his throat still felt locked up. He got out of bed to try and warn Fjorm and Hríd. Before he could he glanced at Ylgr, who had a devilish smirk across her face. With Hríd and Fjorm's backs turned, they didn't see the staff in Ylgr's hands go off, making Kiran suddenly feel like he was wading through water. His movement felt sluggish, but not heavy like gravity was. "You guys go ahead, I'll make sure Kiran gets better." Ylgr said to them, walking into Kiran's dorm and closing the door behind her.

"Don't bother trying to call for help, your voice is stuck like that until I say so." Ylgr said to Kiran. "Plus," she continued as she reverted back to her voluptuous self. "I'm not letting you leave until I'm satisfied." She pushed the sluggish summoner back onto his bed. "And if you can please me…" Loki started in a sultry voice before shapeshifting her body into various female heroes, then reverting back to her regular form. "…I'll please you as well…"

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Here's my first attempt at writing outside of school. I worked on this on and off for about a week. Let me know what you all think. Leave your criticism and suggestions for pairings in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2:Wilted Wildflower

**Just for reference, chapter's do not take place after the last one unless said otherwise. That helps me keep my options open for more storytelling in the future. I hope you all understand.**

 **I would also like to bring more attention to underrated or underused character's from FEH, hence this chapter. This does not mean I won't write for popular character's, I just don't want to focus on them as much as less popular character's.**

 **Without further ado, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Chapter 2: Wilted Wildflower**

The warmth of the sun beamed through the various trees sprouted throughout the forest. The clutter of roots, stray branches, grass and rocks littered the ground, leaving very little soil showing as a result. A lone deer stood in the middle of it all, blissfully unaware of its surroundings as it munched on the little amount of grass in the area. Unbeknownst to the deer, behind a mossy tree in the distance, stood a lone huntress, arrow at the ready. _'Deep breath, Rebecca. Deep breath.'_ Raced through the mind of the huntress. The moment before the kill always made the huntress a little clammy, so deep, slow breaths helped with her composure.

Sweat beaded on her forehead as her eyes gazed at the prize. _'Deep breath and-!'_ The arrow launched across the forest with remarkable speed before stopping abruptly, colliding with the deer's neck. The impact of the arrow caused the deer to fall to the ground, convulsing occasionally from the wound before halting all movements altogether. The Huntress pumped her fist in the air in celebration before hunching her body and moving towards her kill as quietly as she could. When she got close, she inspected the lifeless deer before grabbing the lodged arrow out of the deer's neck. ' _Now to figure out how I'm going to bring this back…'_ Pondered the Huntress, as her prize was twice her size. She couldn't leave it alone, otherwise a different predator would take it before she could get back. She weighed her options, and decided to just haul the deer back to the castle.

Kiran stood guard duty atop the castle wall, keeping watch of any intruders in the area. Not many intruders would try to attack or sneak into the castle, but commander Anna says you can never be too sure during a war. The view was absolutely gorgeous. From where he stood, he could see the sea of trees that stretched for miles to the west of the wall, cutting off near the riverbank to the east. The mountains in the distance helped wrap it all together and left the Summoner breathless.

Kiran decided to take up watch duty, as not only did the last person fall into a suspiciously dug hole, but he also wanted to do more than just strategizing. Despite the fact that he was the most vital part of the Order of Heroes, he never felt that way. ' _Have to make myself more useful somehow…'_ He mused. ' _How do I plan on doing that? Maybe I should learn to defend myself so I don't feel like that much of a target… but with what type of weapon?'_

As Kiran thought of the possibilities for what he could wield in a battlefield, he saw something emerging from the forest clearing in the distance. At first he thought a tree had sprung to life, as the only thing he could distinguish were the brown, tan and slight green. But as the shape got closer to the wall, Kiran was able to see that it was no tree, but in fact a person. He walked across the top of the rampart to get a closer look, he recognized the person to be Rebecca, an archer summoned from the World of Blazing. Her light brown short skirt and chest plate masked her well in the forest, with her green scarf wrapped around her waist, dark green braided pigtails, and light green bandana only complementing the look. She was not alone, as she kept tugging at the horns of what she caught. _'Is that… how did she…'_ Kiran thought, baffled that she not only got a deer, but that she also managed to tow it back as far as she did.

It was clear to Kiran that she was starting to lose steam, as she was making less headway to the castle entrance and was taking longer pauses than before. It wasn't long until she let go of the horns and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "HEY!" called out Kiran, grabbing Rebecca's attention as she turned her head to the top of the castle wall. "NEED HELP?" Rebecca was too exhausted from hauling the carcass the she just gave a nod. Kiran ran down the Rampart stairs and out the gate to where Rebecca was. "Here, I'll get the legs, you continue carrying the front." Kiran said as he grabbed the deer's hind legs. The weakened archer took a few deep breaths before grabbing the front of the deer. She looked at the Summoner and nodded. "On three." Kiran began. "one…two…THREE!" as if on command, both lifted the large deer body above their waists in unison and proceeded towards the gate.

Kiran stood alone in the training room, his attention centralized entirely in a thunder tome lent to him by Tailtiu. He read and reread over the words written in the book, mumbling off details he found important. "When the energy pulses inside your body, you must connect your soul to your body in order to unleash your full potential." _'That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever.'_ He thought to himself. ' _Maybe I'm supposed to be relaxed, so I guess I should just take a few deep breaths before I start?'_ Kiran took a few deep breaths in order to make himself as relaxed as possible. He lifted his hand slowly towards the sandbag in front of him, chanted words from the book and waited.

Not a single spark of electricity appeared.

He tried again, rephrasing the words slightly , but to no avail. The sandbag still was intact and he was making no progress in self defense. With his hopes dashed, The discouraged Summoner sighed and walked out the door. ' _Better give this back to Tailtiu. Doubt she really needs it when she has Blarbl-'_ While among his thoughts, he was left oblivious to his surroundings and bumped into Rebecca, causing her tray of food to fly straight onto the unaware Summoner.

Kiran snapped back into reality by the burning pain all over his neck, chest and chin. The clothes helped block out some of the pain, but the sting from the hot food all over him made him yelp. Rebecca dropped the tray onto the floor and put her hands over her mouth from shock before quickly attempting to wipe the loose contents off him. "Oh my goodness, Summoner!" She began." I'm so sorry about that! I was in a rush to get this food over that I guess I wasn't looking to where I was going!" Rebecca kept apologizing before Kiran spoke up after recovering from the initial shock. "Don't worry about it, Rebecca. It was mostly my fault. My head was in the clouds instead of here." As Rebecca wiped his chin of what was left, Kiran recoiled from the sting left on his skin. "Yikes, that burned a lot. What was that anyway?" Rebecca shook her hands to remove what was left on her hands. "That was a porridge…" She trailed off, her cheeks turning slightly red. She took a deep breath before continuing. "…Meant for you." Kiran looked a bit puzzled, so Rebecca decided to elaborate more. "Well, I wanted to thank you for helping with the deer this morning, so I thought a good meal would help show my gratitude. I wanted you to have it, but…" She motioned towards the messy hall. "…Not like this." Kiran gave a light chuckle before responding. "Rebecca, you don't have to worry about repaying me. I'm fine without it. Just you doing what what you do everyday is reward enough." Kiran started to walk away, but Rebecca stopped him. "Well, I should at least do something to repay you!" Kiran shook his head. "Like I said, don't worry about. Please excuse me, I need to return this tome back to Tailt-" The gears in Kiran's head began turning before and idea came to mind. "Actually…" Kiran said as he turned around. "I've been trying to learn how to defend myself. Maybe you could teach me what you know about archery." Rebecca pondered for a second before giving a nod of approval. "Sounds good, Summoner, I'll hold ya to it! We can start tomorrow! I just…" She looked at the tray and spilled porridge on the floor. "…gotta clean this."

The bright rays of the dawn's sunlight coming through the clusters of trees were the only thing that kept Kiran's eyes open. He felt sluggish and drained despite the morning only starting. The fact that he had to trek through forest right behind Rebecca, who's spirit was as lively as the creature's dwelling in the woodland, made it even harder on him. "Please…slow…down…" Kiran panted as he started trailing behind the sprightly huntress. Rebecca looked back, realizing how much of her dust Kiran was eating. "Oh, sorry about that! Not used to hunting with others yet. Especially slow moving ones." She giggled to herself as the weary summoner hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

"Ver…Very funny…" Kiran sputtered out before letting out a wheeze. It was clear as the daylight coming through the trees to Rebecca that Kiran was not an outdoorsman. She wasn't used to being held back by her hunting companions, or hunting with companions in general. Last time she went hunting with someone else was with her old friend Wil and older brother, Dan. She recalled when the three of them would explore the nearby forest Of Pherae, playing hide and seek, climbing trees and learning important hunting skills. Her brother taught her how to hold a bow and many techniques on trapping her prey, while Wil showed her how to aim correctly and tighten the bowstring (something she still struggles to do). She loved those days as a child and wished they lasted longer than they did. If only they didn't leave the village, then maybe she wouldn't have been so lonely. Maybe they left her behind was because she missed that vital shot on the deer, making it go into a fury and charging at her straight on. Maybe they would have-

"Hello, Earth to Rebecca?" Kiran said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Oh!" Rebecca acknowledged, snapping back into reality. "Sorry about that, Summoner! Got a little lost in my head!" "Don't worry about it, I do it all the time." Kiran replied as he started moving deeper into the timber maze before stopping and turning around. "I forgot you're leading." Rebecca chuckled at scatterbrained decision and started moving through the forest, this time at a much slower pace to not exhaust Kiran.

Kiran watched as Rebecca had her sights focused on an elk in a clearing. He could tell that using a bow was not as easy as Rebecca had made it seem like. While he kept fumbling around with the bowstring, Rebecca was landing shots on animals deep in the forest. She already managed to catch four geese in the span of a minute. Meanwhile, all of his arrow shots only made a few inches or missed the target completely. Not helping was his attire, as he was wearing his white robe which made him stick out. He was getting tired of trying and failing with the bow, as he already had enough troubles with other weapons.

The elk looked over and saw a large white blob in the distance, causing it to flee. Rebecca let out a sigh. "That robe isn't doing us any favors, Summoner. You look like a giant white bunny with that on. And you DON'T wanna look like a giant white bunny in a forest of predators." Kiran sighed. "What am I supposed to do with it if I can't wear it? I can't carry it unless I can use a bow singlehandedly, which isn't happening anytime soon considering my skill!" Kiran responded, sounding angrier than he expected, making him feel instant regret. Rebecca looked a little surprised by his angry rebuttal. Kiran let out another sigh. "Sorry Rebecca. Guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Was all he mustered. She was quiet for a moment before deciding to speak again. "Don't worry about it Summoner. Here, take it off, I'll hold it. You're the one trying to learn, after all." Kiran complied, and started taking off the white robe and bundling into a ball. "Follow me, Summoner. I know a good spot to train you."

Rebecca walked at a reasonable pace while Kiran squatted and walked slowly behind her, hoping he could snag a prize before arriving. Rebecca, realizing that Kiran was trailing behind, turned around and told him to pick up the pace. "Walk with me, Summoner. I don't want you to eat any more of my dust." Kiran chuckled as he got up and jogged to catch up with her before walking a brisk pace beside her.

"So why do you always train in the forest, Rebecca?" Kiran asked "We have a training room in the castle as well as the training grounds we could visit." Rebecca thought for a moment before responding. "Well, I'm a good hunter back where I'm from. I always helped my village whenever we had a crummy harvest. Plus, the training room in the castle isn't all that, so I thought 'Why not combine my training with the thing I love to do?' Now I come here almost everyday. As for why I never try the training grounds…" she trailed off before continuing. "…Guess I just felt more comfortable here than in the battlefield."

Rebecca then looked over to Kiran and continued. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. Why did you ask me to train you?" Kiran seemed a little surprised by the question, but answered her anyway. "Well, in all honesty, You seemed the most capable at what you do." Hearing that remark made Rebecca's cheeks redden, and she turned her head away so the Summoner wouldn't see it. "And you seem the most…normal... out of all the archers we have."

Rebecca thought back to who her fellow archers were. Clarisse had good marksmanship, but incredibly rude to everyone around her. Virion was also a good shot and was nice, but maybe a bit too busy trying to hunt down ladies to have tea with him. There were two Takumi's, but one was working hard at the Tempest while the other one seemed…unstable. And of course, there was Setsuna, who did…Setsuna things.

"Well…it's flattering to be the most… normal archer here." Was the only way Rebecca could really respond. She shook her head and returning back to the subject. "But that only answers half of my question. Why did you decide on bows specifically?" Kiran shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I thought it would be easy. There's also the added bonus of not having to go close quarters. Plus, I don't know how I would be able to…" Kiran trailed off when he saw the small clearing in the forest. "Oh!" Rebecca said as she ran ahead. "We're here!"

Kiran looked around the clearing. The area was mostly dirt with some rough patches of grass sprinkled around the clearing. The only thing that stood out was the tree stump in the middle, as well as a lone tree that jutted out from the rest of the forest. The tree had a ring target carved into it with some arrows sticking out of the wood, along with a few broken arrows that littered around the tree. "It's nothing special," Rebecca began, walking towards the tree and brushing the ring target with her hand. "But I find it to be homely." Kiran plopped down onto the tree stump, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The clean air filled his lungs and made him feel more relaxed.

Rebecca walked over to the blissful Summoner, grabbed his arm and got him up, much to his dismay. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Summoner, but we came here for a reason. Let me see your form." Kiran brought his arms up and pointed the bow towards the ring target, ready for a shot. He let go of the string, expecting to nail the center of the carved wood. The arrow shot past the tree and into the forest, disappearing from sight. Kiran let out a disgruntled sigh, grabbed another arrow and fired it, resulting in the same outcome as the last time he tried. Kiran let out a growl and reached for another arrow. He was about to fire, but Rebecca's hand came on top of his. "You need to fix your stance, Summoner." Rebecca reached her other hand behind Kiran and placed it on his hip, resulting in him to flinch. "Easy, Summoner. I'm not going to hurt you." Kiran felt his cheeks redden from her touch and hid his face from her as she guided his body to turn ninety degrees, helped plant his feet correctly and fixed the position of his arms.

"That should do it. Try it now." Kiran felt a tad weird in this pose, but he could see how it could help with archery. He pulled back onto the string and let the arrow loose, hoping the outcome would be different this time. To his delight, the arrow lodged itself into the outer most ring of the carved ring target. Kiran let out a snicker as his lips curled upwards from his victory. ' _Finally! I hit something that I meant to!'_ he pumped his arm down in victory and jumped in the air. He knew it wasn't that big of an accomplishment, but he couldn't help it. He finally did something right. his little celebration did not go unnoticed either, as Rebecca couldn't help but grin from seeing the success of her hunting buddy. Seeing how happy he was reminded her about the first time she learned archery. How happy she was when she finally got her first animal, how much she loved using the bow when she figured it out and when she saved her village from a bad harvest with her expert hunting skills. She remembers how much Dan and Wil taught her and how thankful she was to them. She just wished she could repay them for all they've done for her. The training, the fun times, the time they saved her life from the Stag. If she could have killed it on her own, then maybe they would have stayed. Maybe she could have repaid them if they-

Kiran ran over to Rebecca, wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up slightly. Rebecca's eyes widened from the surprise hug. She blushed before the Summoner realized what he was doing. He let her go and gave her a bit of distance. "I-er…Um…" He said, stumbling over his words as his cheeks burned red from embarrassment. "S-sorry I…got a little too excited…" he scratched the side of his head and looked away from her. Rebecca was still processing what happened in her head. They both stood in the clearing in silence for a while before Rebecca decided to break the silence. "Let's just…go into the forest and… try hunting some animals as practice…" Kiran just nodded as Rebecca took the lead.

It took a bit of time for them to resume into normal banter, but it did help clear the events prior. Kiran got to share his experiences from his world for a bit and Rebecca got to tell him a bit about what she liked to cook. The time it took until they reached their destination seemed liked seconds. "Alright…what happens now?" Kiran whispered to his hunting companion. Rebecca didn't respond, but pointed towards a rabbit in the distance. Kiran nodded and got into position. He pulled the string back and watched it fly towards it destination. The arrow head hit its mark, impaling the rabbit's hide. A loud shriek came out of the bunny as it bounced away unsteadily before slumping over a nearby rock. Kiran pumped his fist in the air in celebration as he walked over to his kill. Rebecca smiled, nodded her head and clapped for the victory. "Looks like you got yourself a little critter!" Rebecca said to him. Kiran hunched over his kill and groaned uncomfortably. "Rebecca…do they all…squeal like that?" Rebecca put her hand on his back. "Not if you get a clean shot in!" she snickered before continuing. "But for your first animal, its pretty good. Whaddya say about keeping this win streak going?" Kiran got up and grinned. "I'm all for it."

As the sunset's gentle glow came through the trees, Kiran's performance with archery was improving, Managing to nab a few birds and rabbits along the way. As the sun started to set, they made their way back towards the castle, discussing Kiran's title as 'Summoner' along the way.

"You know you don't always have to call me 'Summoner', right Rebecca?" Kiran said as they walked through the forest clearing. "You don't like it?" Rebecca replied, seeming confused as to why he wouldn't like it. Kiran shrugged. "I don't know, its just…weird to be called by your title by people you know. It would be like if…" he stopped talking for a second to think of some examples. "…If you called Peri 'Playful Slayer' or Titania 'Mighty Mercenary' or calling you 'Wildflower'." Rebecca nodded her head in understanding. "Guess that makes sense" she added. "I always called you Summoner to be respectful. Guess I ended up doing the opposite, huh?" Kiran shook his head. "Not rude, just more off putting if anything. I would prefer it if you just called me Kiran." Rebecca thought for a moment before responding. "Alright, Summo-er, Kiran." Kiran couldn't help but chuckle at her little slip up. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to it eventua-"

Their banter was interrupted by a rustling in the bush nearby. Kiran and Rebecca both stopped dead in their tracks, Kiran at the ready with his bow while Rebecca took a step back. _'It's probably just a small animal, he can handle it.'_ She thought. The rustling continued until a large brown creature with large antlers crept out into the clearing. A large deer stood in their pathway with an agitated look on its face, staring intently at the pair. __

" _ **Look, Dan! There's a stag over there!" "What about it, Rebecca?" "What do you mean 'What about it'? We could catch it, take it back to the village and have a lot of food! It was also be really sweet if I single-handedly got us a deer!" "Rebecca, our family isn't poor. We don't need to kill it. It's also way too risky, you are clearly not ready for that."**_

A cold sweat ran down Rebecca's forehead as the memories started rushing through her mind. "Don't worry, Rebecca." Kiran whispered to her. "I'll handle this."

" _ **I can handle this, Dan! Don't try and baby me." "This isn't me babying you. You are not ready to take something that dangerous."**_

Rebecca pulled on Kiran's collar to get his attention. "Su-Kiran. Just let it pass by. We have enough animals as it is." Kiran turned to Rebecca with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong? Think I can't take or something?" Rebecca nodded her head. "You're good Summone- Kiran. But you need more practice before you can take something like that." Kiran thought about it. _'Why should I stop? I'm on a role, and I'm sure everyone back at the castle would be impressed if I bagged this on my first day of training!'_ Kiran pulled the bow string back, aiming for the deer's head. "Kiran…" Rebecca said, her voice grainy from the fear she felt. "…What are you doing?" Kiran didn't respond, but kept his arrow pointed straight towards the deer's head, prompting Rebecca to ask again, but louder than before. "Don't worry, Rebecca…" Kiran said with an arrogant gleam in his eyes. "…I got this."

" _ **C'mon Rebecca, we are leaving the forest." "But I can do this! Really!" "I'm taking no chances. It's my job to keep you safe. Now hurry it up and let's go." "…" "Rebecca, I said let's go." "…" "Rebecca. We are going. NOW. Leave the thing alone" "…No" "Rebecca, don't you dare." "…" "Rebecca!"**_

"Kiran, please just leave it alone!" Rebecca pleaded, but to no avail. Kiran was determined to get this thing. He let the arrow loose, aiming to impale the stags head. _'This is going to be good!'_ he thought as the arrow was on it's flight path. The deer reacted quickly, shifting its head quickly so the arrow would hit it's antler instead. The arrow implanted itself into the horn's base, leaving Kiran wide eyed. The angered stag charged toward the vulnerable Summoner, who was frozen from a mix of fear and bewilderment. "Kiran, look out!" Rebecca shouted, dropping Kiran's large white coat and tackling the frozen Summoner to the ground, narrowly missing Kiran and Rebecca, while the sound of clothing being torn was heard. Rebecca grabbed the bow and an extra arrow from Kiran and pointed it towards the angered buck. Pulling back on the string back and letting it free from her grasp, the arrow found itself plunged deep into the cheek of the deer, causing it to cry out before collapsing on the ground.

Rebecca let out a sigh of relief before standing up. She looked at the Summoner with anger in her eyes, hoping Kiran would get the message on how upset she was. But Kiran just stared at her, eyeing her down with his face starting to redden. "What?" She asked in a vitriol tone, before looking down and noticing what exactly he kept glancing at.

Her chest was exposed.

Rebecca instinctively let out a small shriek. She felt her face burning red from embarrassment and quickly used her hands to cover her exposed bust, dropping the bow from her hands. Kiran slowly got up and started speaking. "Rebecca, I'm sor-" Rebecca looked away from him and ran into the forest, shocking the Summoner. He stood there frozen, unclear on what he should do. _Do I go after her? She does know the forest better than I do…Maybe I should leave her alone, let her cool off then confront her when she gets back to the castle…'_ He shook his head. As sound as the plan seemed, he knew it was the wrong thing to do. The sun was setting and the air was getting chilly. ' _I can't leave her alone like this! She's defenseless out there without her bow! And it's getting cold, I can't let her freeze! If anything were to happen to her, I would-'_ He felt his mind clear in that moment. He felt his heart flutter from the thought of her and knew what he had to do. He grabbed his large white coat, the bow and a few arrows that were scattered on the ground from the tackle. He ran in the direction he saw her going and disappeared in the cove of trees.

" _ **Dan! Dan, Wake up! Wake up please! DAN! PLEASE! I'm sorry that I disobeyed you, just please wake up!" "…ugh…" "DAN! Come on Dan, get up! We need to get you back to the village!" "so…weak…" "I got you Dan, I got you!"**_

As the moonlight shone over the large clearing, Rebecca sat on the stump in front of the carved ring target, rubbing her arms to keep warm with tears in her eyes. Her sniffles mixed in with the light breeze. She shivered from the cold air touching her skin. Her thoughts only making her guilty conscience feel worse than it already did. ' _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should've been more assertive! I almost let it all happen again! What is wrong with you!? You could have done so much more to stop it! Why didn't you!? Then I ran away from him! I left him like they did to me! Things were going so well then I had to mess them all up! Just like always! I never got to tell him-"_

She heard rustling in the shrubs nearby. Her attention snapped towards the stirring greenery. She got up and backed away slowly, expecting a wolf to pop out at any moment, despite the lack of them in this forest. Instead of a wolf, Kiran popped out of the shrubbery. "S-Kiran!" she exclaimed, equally surprised, upset and happy that he came looking for her. "Rebecca!" Kiran said, running up to her, wrapping his coat around her and embracing for a hug. Rebecca was caught completely off-guard by this, and felt herself blushing before returning the hug. "Rebecca…I'm so sorry that I didn't listen. It was stupid of me to-" "Don't worry, Kiran." She said, cutting him off before continuing. "You don't have to apologize. The fact that you came looking for me is apology enough. Thank You." After what felt like an eternity, they stopped hugging. "Shall we head back?" Kiran asked. Rebecca wrapped the Summoner's coat around her tightly to make sure it wouldn't come undone. "Let's go."

When they arrived back at the castle, many people in the Order of Heroes were angry that it took so long for the two of them to return, but were relieved that they made it back. That didn't stop the two of them from getting an earful from Anna about being gone for so long. After all was said and done, Kiran let Rebecca keep his coat until the morning, and they said goodnight before departing into their rooms.

Kiran paced back and forth in his room. He was unable to focus on anything. He had never felt this way about anyone. The time he spent with Rebecca impacted him more than he realized. He tried to think about other things, like who he should bring to the next arena matches, who he should give the last wind blessing to and even thought about strategy, but nothing could keep his mind from going back to Rebecca. _'Just tell her how you feel, Kiran. You got this.'_ He thought to himself, but every time he thought about it, the more nervous he got and the faster he paced around his room. _'Calm down, Kiran. Just take a deep breath-'_ a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and caused him to jump. _'It couldn't be…'_ he thought as he opened the door to his quarters. Sure enough, standing in front of him was Rebecca, still wearing Kiran's white robe. Her face was flushed, with the only visible parts of her that wasn't being covered by the robe was her head and feet. "H-hey Kiran." She whispered, her voice hinted with nervousness. "M-mind If I come in?"

Kiran gestured for her to enter. Rebecca walked in, closing the door behind her. "You okay, Rebecca? Your face is all red. You didn't catch a cold from being all alone in the forest, did you!?" Kiran said, letting his voice show more fear than he intended. "No…" she responded. "…But I feel like I need to explain myself to you." Rebecca sat on Kiran's bed, patting her hand on it so Kiran would follow suit.

When they both were seated, she began. "This is going to be a bit of a doozy, but I need to start from the beginning. Is that okay with you?" Kiran nodded his head, prompting Rebecca to continue. "So, when I was little, I lived in my village with my big brother Dan and my friend Wil. The three of us would always play together in the nearby forest of Pherae. In fact, that's where me, Wil and Dan all learned how to hunt. Dan learned first, because he was the oldest, then Wil, who was really good friends with Dan. They didn't teach me for a while because they thought I was too young and too 'vulnerable'. It took a long time of convincing, but I finally got Dan to teach me how to hunt." Rebecca took a deep breath to focus and calm herself, as she didn't want to cry again. "When he finally decided to train me, I was overjoyed. 'I could finally be like Wil and big brother Dan!' I thought to myself. On my first day of training with Dan, I was picking up how to use a bow pretty quickly. But… I got careless. I wanted to show Dan that I was capable of hunting a large animal, but he didn't think I was ready. I wanted to prove him wrong, so when the opportunity came, I tried to claim it." Kiran's eyes widened, as he realized the parallels in her story and what happened earlier in the forest.

"There was a buck in a small forest clearing. Dan told me to leave it alone, but I disobeyed and went for it. I try to take the shot, but the arrow didn't connect. The buck got angered and ran straight for me." She took a deep breath, doing her best to keep her composure. "I froze and…Dan saved me. He managed to hit it in the eye to scare it away, but the deer got him pretty bad. He…he passed out. I thought he died." Rebecca cleared her throat and continued. "But he woke up, and we managed to get him to the village before it was too late. After that, he never taught me after that. Soon after, him and Wil left the village and never came back. They never even wrote back."

She shook her head. "Sorry, didn't mean to get all sappy on you. I just you to know that…when you came for me, despite me running off, it was really nice. Seeing you trek through the dangerous forest, fighting off the terrible wilder beasts just to be at my side…" "It wasn't that exciting, Rebecca." Kiran corrected. "Well, that's how I chose to remember it, please don't ruin it for me!" She countered, then proceeded. "Anyway, I wanted to show you my appreciation for being so brave back there…" she sat up and turned around to face Kiran, the redness on her face becoming more vibrant. "…I wanted to repay you with food. But after what happened last time with the porridge, I thought that…" she undid the Summoner's robe that was around her, revealing her naked body. "…You would want to…give me a taste test?"

She looked at Kiran, who was left speechless with his mouth ajar. Rebecca's face was burning scarlet, her expression showed off her nervousness, but her eyes told the bewildered Summoner that she wanted this. Kiran felt his heart beating faster and his shaft hardening. He got up and started to slip off his pants, let his shaft be exposed to Rebecca in it's full glory. Rebecca stared at the erect member, seeming mesmerized by it. "I-I didn't expect your… 'little guy'… to not be so little…" Rebecca said, wiping a bit of drool coming from her mouth. She got onto her knees, her face inches away from the Summoner's cock. The Huntress felt her heart beating out of her chest. _'I've never done this before…'_ she thought to herself. _'I hope I don't mess this up!'_

Rebecca gulped and put her hand around the base of Kiran's cock. Kiran reacted immediately, letting out a little gasp from her gentle touch. Rebecca recoiled her hand back, thinking she did something wrong. "Oh! Sorry Kiran! Did I do something wrong?" Kiran let out a chuckle. "What you were doing before was perfectly fine, Rebecca. Just relax. You got this" Rebecca let out a deep breath. _'Relax, Rebecca! You can do this!'_ Rebecca wrapped her hand around the base of Kiran's shaft. She started to stroke his shaft slowly, looking up to Kiran to make sure she was doing it right. Kiran's breath started to get drawn out as her hand kept rubbing his member.

' _This feels nice…'_ Kiran thought, as Rebecca's hand kept grinding on his erection. Rebecca started to move her hand faster, hoping Kiran would react positively to it. His breath got heavier, signifying that it was working. Liking the results she was getting, she wrapped her other hand around his shaft and picked up the pace. "You're enjoying yourself, right Kiran?" Rebecca asked, hoping he would answer yes. Kiran nodded his head, his eyes closed from the pleasure he was feeling. Rebecca smiled and looked at what she was rubbing, only to see a white creeping out of the slit of his penis.

There wasn't much of the mysterious liquid that came out, leaving the Huntress wondering what it was. Her curiosity was piqued, and she her mind raced with possibilities. _'What is that?' 'Is that normal? 'It doesn't look like pee, that's for sure. 'My parents never quite clear with the birds and the bees talk…'_ As these thoughts raced around her head, one idea came to mind that wouldn't leave her alone. _'What does it taste like?'_ Her common sense told her no, but her curiosity was too great. She came in closer and touched her tongue against the tip of the Summoner's cock. A quick burst of pleasure ran through Kiran's body at the contact of Rebecca's tongue, causing him to shudder from the surprise.

' _I can't believe I just did that!'_ Rebecca thought to herself, face flushed from embarrassment. _'…But it didn't taste bad…'_ the salty flavor left on her tongue made her want to try more. "Rebecca…" Kiran said in a hushed tone. Rebecca's attention shifted over to Kiran, who's face was as rosy as hers. "Can you maybe… use your mouth?" Rebecca's nerves kicked up again, as the request seemed… peculiar to her. But she decided that she would do whatever would make Kiran feel good, no matter the request. She nodded, dropped her hands from Kiran's cock and stared at the throbbing member in front of her. She gulped, realizing that his long shaft would be going down her throat.

' _You can do this, Rebecca. Show him your appreciation!'_ Kept repeating in her head as she slowly put his member inside her mouth. Kiran felt his breath get heavy, his heart pound faster and his cock slowly being engulfed into Rebecca's warm, slimy cavity. Her mouth engulfed most of his dick, making Kiran shudder. Rebecca looked up at him, hoping he'll tell her what she should do next. "Uh…You just…" Kiran began, stumbling over his words. The feeling around his member was incredible that he had a hard time thinking straight. "…Just move…um…back and forth!" Rebecca nodded and did as instructed, going slowly to get a feel for it.

Despite the slow movements, Kiran felt on cloud nine. He had never experienced anything like this. He never would have imagined that the girl he developed feelings for would be here, mouth wrapped around his member. Rebecca kept her pace, hoping that Kiran was enjoying the feeling. _'This feels so weird!'_ she thought to herself, feeling the cock slide down her throat before being pulled up again. _'It tastes weird too…but not terrible. I just wish it didn't smell this…musty'_

She picked up the pace, feeling around the appendage in her mouth with her tongue, feeling it twitch with every movement of her tongue. Kiran couldn't take the feeling anymore and could feel the buildup about to release in her mouth. In a daze from the pleasure, he reached his hands down and grabbed the huntress' braided pigtails. Rebecca's eyes showed her confusion to what Kiran was going to do. "I'm sorry-!" He whispered, before pulling her pigtails closer to him, burying his entire cock inside her mouth, shooting his seed down her throat. Rebecca's eyes shot open, a small bridge of tears forming underneath. She felt his dick spasm in her throat and his thick semen shooting inside her belly. Her throat closed around his member, and she felt the need to gag arise. Kiran released her pigtails, allowing Rebecca to pull back her head and cough up whatever was left in her throat.

It took a second for Rebecca to recover. When she did, her face lit up with anger. "You should've told me you were going to do that!" she pouted. "I didn't even get to enjoy the taste…" Kiran couldn't help but feel guilty about what he did. "I'm really sorry, Rebecca. I…I got too into it." Rebecca's expression lightened, but the anger in her eyes was still present. Kiran held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Let me make it up to you." Rebecca was intrigued as to what his plan was and decided to give him a chance to redeem himself.

"Lay on top of my bed and spread your legs." She did as instructed, laying her stomach on the soft blankets and letting her vagina be exposed to him. Kiran put his face close to her rear, admiring the plumpness of her pussy. He put his thumbs up against the entrance of her slit and opened it, letting the air of the room fill her pussy. Rebecca jumped from the surprise and looked back to see what Kiran was doing. Before she could ask, Kiran plunged his tongue inside of her open slit.

Rebecca cried out in shock, only for the shock to melt away into moans. Kiran swirled his tongue inside of entrance, trying to find the sweet spot to make her feel amazing. The inside of her vagina kept trying to clamp down on his tongue, but it was too slippery to get it. Rebecca gritted her teeth, trying to suppress her moans so that they wouldn't be heard, but to little success. Her breath quickened and her heart pounded out if her chest from the immense pleasure. _'Relax, Rebecca!'_ she told herself, but her body would not cooperate. It wanted more. Kiran put his entire mouth up against Rebecca's slit, trying to get his tongue as far as he could. He threw his tongue around, doing as much as he could. _'She has a strange taste...But I wouldn't mind doing this forever…'_ Kiran mused.

Rebecca could feel herself getting close. Her body instinctively wrapped her legs around Kiran's head, catching Kiran off-guard. _'So she wants to give me a taste of my own medicine, huh?'_ Kiran thought to himself. In a flash, his mind went into possibilities of what he could do, but one stood out. _'It's now or never!'_ he thought. He grabbed her legs and pulled her body upward, surprising them both. Rebecca's face was now dangling in front of Kiran's shaft, fully erect from the cries of pleasure coming from Rebecca. Her mind remembered how she was robbed of savoring the taste of his spunk before. _'This time, for sure!'_ she thought, wrapping her hands around it. Kiran was surprised at the touch of her hands against his penis, But even more surprised at what she did next. Rebecca wanted to milk the Summoner's cum before she came, so she used both hands to tackle the base of his cock while her mouth was in charge of the tip. She stroked her hands on his shaft as fast as she could, bobbing her head on his tip with the same vigor. Not wanting to be beaten, Kiran adjusted their position, managing to wrap one arm around her waist and using his available hand to finger the only other hole available: her asshole. Rebecca couldn't handle the shock and pleasure at the same time, and her body caved in. Her pussy contracted, releasing fluids onto Kiran's face.

But Rebecca continued with what she was doing on his member. She was committed to getting a solid taste of semen. The pleasure mixed with holding her was driving Kiran insane. _'I cant…drop her…!'_ he thought, trying to focus on keeping her from falling. Rebecca didn't seem to care about any of this, she was focused on one thing and one thing alone: Kiran's penis. Kiran couldn't hold her up anymore, And dropped onto the bed to keep her from falling onto the floor. The impact of the bed didn't stop Rebecca, as she kept pumping her hands and head onto Kiran's cock. Kiran let out a grunt, releasing his spunk into her mouth, finally allowing her to try it officially. As Kiran laid exhausted on the bed, Rebecca got up, swishing the thick substance in her mouth before swallowing it. "Kinda salty, but its pretty good despite that!" She said with a smile.

Kiran wanted to do it some more, but his body was exhausted and refused to move. "Hey, Kiran." He heard Rebecca say from across the room. He lifted his head from the bed and looked at her. She was looking at him with a burning desire in her eyes. "What do you say we do it normally this time?" She added, her hand spreading her pussy for him to see. Kiran felt his exhaustion fade and his penis harden in an instant. _'One more round couldn't hurt…'_ he thought to himself.

He got up off the bed and made his way towards her, almost in a trance. He only stopped inches away from Rebecca's body, cock touching her entrance. "Slide it in slowly…" she whispered, to which Kiran complied. The tip of his dick slid inside, feeling her wet walls rubbing against his shaft. Rebecca couldn't help but let out a little squeak from feeling Kiran's member filling the inside of her pussy. As Kiran put his entire cock inside, he let out a puff of air, feeling Rebecca's inner walls welcome him by squeezing his penis, not wanting it to leave. "Th-this feels weird, Kiran!" Rebecca said, barely controlling her breath. "I've never had anything that big…inside me…" Kiran let out a little snicker. "Well, this is new to me too. Guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go."

Kiran slowly started to move, feeling the resistance of Rebecca's inner walls against his cock, making them both shudder. Kiran felt himself getting lost in the bliss he was feeling. Rebecca's welcoming pussy felt incredible, with each pump inside of her giving a new experience that trumped the last one. Rebecca didn't know how to feel at first, as she had never had anything go up this far in her slit. Her fingers were the only thing she had access to in the past. But after this, she realized how much she had been missing. _'I'm never going back to that after this…_ ' she thought to herself gleefully.

The slow movements felt phenomenal, but it wasn't enough and they both knew it. Their bodies were craving more. Kiran started to pick up the pace, his cock feeling better than it did before. His breath became heavier and his moans started to become audible. Rebecca's moans started to increase in pitch, only being able to keep it down by covering her mouth. Her muffled screams of pleasure could still be heard escaping her fingers, giving Kiran more incentive to go harder. Kiran wanted to do everything in his power to make Rebecca feel as good as he felt. His brain got a sinister idea. He grabbed her breasts with his hands, making Rebecca's hands almost obsolete in muffling her pleasure filled moans. Kiran started playing with her breasts, squeezing the nipples and using his tongue to lick them, driving the huntress crazy.

Rebecca felt her mind lose focus on everything surrounding her with one exception: Kiran. Kiran was all she could focus on at this point, with everything she felt guilty of in the past slip away. Her hands dropped from her mouth and around the Summoner's back, her moans echoing throughout the room. Kiran felt Rebecca's wall clamping down on his penis, signifying that she was close. He felt himself about to let loose as well. Nothing felt better than this moment for him. He stopped playing with her nipples with his tongue, moving his head upwards and kissing her on the lips. Rebecca returned the favor, helping muffle her moans. In that moment, Rebecca's pussy clamped down as hard as they could onto Kiran's twitching cock, causing both to release everything their body was holding back. Kiran felt Rebecca's pussy clasp down on his penis, not letting it escape, while Rebecca felt Kiran's sperm shoot up inside of her womb, filling it with everything that he had and then some, spilling out from the amount given to her.

They both stood there for a moment, catching their breath before Rebecca broke the silence. "That was…my first kiss…" she panted. "I'm…glad…" Kiran responded, feeling his eyelids getting weighed down. "…So…tired…" he mumbled, feeling his body crying out for sleep. Rebecca, noticing his drowsiness, helped get him onto his bed and tucked him in. "Get some rest, Kiran. You deserve it." She smiled and the almost unconscious Summoner, before opening the door and looking around to make sure nobody would see her sneaking back to her quarters naked. "Rebecca…" Kiran mumbled, catching her attention. "I for…forgot to tell you…I…I love…you…" drifting to sleep right after. Rebecca blushed, a smile forming on her face. "I know you do. Thanks for reminding me."

 **Well, I listened to the criticism that people had for me. It was greatly appreciated, especially the one made by** **ScribeyeSteak** **, who went into great detail on what I should improve on. While I don't feel that I accomplished what I wanted to do to the best of my ability, I feel that I at least improved in the right aspects.**

 **I have also decided that I will make every 5** **th** **chapter dedicated to a fan suggestion, that way I will have some for myself and a little something for the viewer.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. Stay tuned for more. I will leave you with a hint on who I plan to write on next. HINT: They were mentioned in this chapter by Kiran.**


	3. Chapter 3:Tantrum in Check

**It's a good sign that people are liking the work I'm making. I do really appreciate it. I feel bad for those who were expecting someone else in the story, but I have plans to add them in later on. I hope you understand. With that out of the way, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Chapter 3: Tantrum In Check**

The bags under Kiran's eyes felt as heavy as his regret to watch over Peri. The weary Summoner slumped over onto his chair, eyes barely open. _'Maybe she'll stay out of trouble for a few hours… Then I can finally get some sleep…'_ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

"UWAAAHHH! KIRAAAAN!" Kiran felt his eyes shoot open from the sound of Peri screaming his name. _'Here we go again…'_ Kiran thought. He got up, sighed and ran towards where he heard his name.

Stumbling his way to where Peri was, Kiran saw her, lance ready to strike whatever was in front of her. Getting closer he saw a broken teapot on the floor and the end of the lance pointed towards a man with green armor, matching his green hair. Kiran recognized him to be Abel, one of Altean Knights. "What happened?" Kiran asked, trying to soothe Peri from attacking. "He knocked over my favorite teapot on purpose! Now he's gonna PAY!" Peri said, anger flaring through her words. Abel just had his hands up, flower's in hand. "I apologized to her earlier, Kiran." Abel began, hoping to give him more insight on the situation. "I was bringing these flowers over to Est, when she came running through the hall, teapot in hand and we bumped shoulders. I tried to console her but-" "Nuh uh! You knocked me over on purpose!" Peri countered, interrupting The Panther.

Kiran sighed, putting his hand on Peri's, trying to lower her weapon. "Peri, It was an accident." Kiran stated, motioning his hand for Abel to go. "What!?" Peri cried out as Abel left. She looked at Kiran with angry eyes, expecting him to explain himself. "You don't need to solve all your problems with violence, Peri. Especially when it comes to allies." Peri dropped her lance but not her glare. "Why? I solve all my problems with a thwack over the head!" Peri said, having her arms imitate a strike to an enemies head. Kiran shook his head. "In the Order of Heroes, we do things differently. Not everything we do needs to be solved with violence." Peri's expression shifted from a glare to a perplexed look. "But all we do is kill the bad guys!" she said. "It's different when we are in a war. We have to fight to ensure this kingdoms survival." Kiran answered, hoping she would leave it at that. Unfortunately for him, Peri continued to question it. "That doesn't make sense! You say that It's not ok to kill unless it's a war, then it's okay to do it!"

Kiran felt his patience starting to hit an end. His past conversations with Peri about killing never get anywhere, and he didn't want to get into this debacle again. "It's not that simple Peri. I'll keep it simple for now and say that if someone wants to hurt you intentionally, you can fight back." Kiran let out a yawn and stretched his arms out. "We can continue this conversation later. I'm way too exhausted to continue." He started to make his way towards his room when Peri stopped him. "You can't leave yet! My teapot is all over the place! Please help me fix it!" her pleading made Kiran more disgruntled, but helped him think of something to help him get out of the situation faster. "Alright Peri, I'll help fix it. Just collect all the pieces and bring it to my room. I'll do the rest." Peri gave off a beaming smile and started to pick up the pieces into her hand. _'I hope it takes her a while to get them all…'_ Kiran thought to himself, hoping to finally get a bit of rest.

Kiran was shot awake from his door being slammed open, with a shrill voice accompanying it. "WAKEY WAKEY, KIRAN!" Peri exclaimed, making Kiran flinch from the surprise. Kiran rubbed his eyes and wiped the drool away from his face. "…huh…?" Kiran mumbled groggily. "You said you would help fix my teapot when I got all the pieces." Peri said as she dumped a flour bag onto his desk, with shards or the broken teapot pouring onto his messy desktop. "I got ALL the pieces! Now you gotta help me!" Peri's face gleamed with excitement, expecting the drowsy Summoner to follow suit. "How…how long did it… take you…?" Kiran said, trying his best to not fall back asleep. _'Oh Gods, please…'_ Kiran thought to himself. _'tell me it took her a long time… PLEASE tell me I'm just groggy and actually got some sleep this time… PLEASE...'_ Kiran crossed his fingers, hoping the Gods would be kind to him.

"It only took me thee hundred seconds! I counted just to be sure!" hearing Peri's response made Kiran grumble. _'three hundred seconds is… six minutes? No, five minutes… good to know I only got five minutes of sleep…'_ Peri waved her hand for Kiran to come over to his desk, her attention fixated on the shards of teapot on his desk. "C'mon, sleepy head! You said you would help me fix it!" She glanced over to him, hoping he would be getting out of bed by now Instead she saw the sleepy Summoner passed out on his bed, mouth left ajar. "HEY!" she shouted, startling Kiran enough to wake him up. "Huh…?" was all that was able to escape Kiran's mouth before Peri started angrily berating him. "You said you would help me fix my teapot, but instead you keep falling asleep! Did you lie about wanting to help me!?" Kiran was still in a haze, unsure if what he heard was a dream or not. "…Huh?" was all that he said before Peri got up, a clear tantrum about to be unleashed. "I KNEW IT! YOU LIED ABOUT WANTING TO HELP ME!" Peri screamed, breaking Kiran out of his daze. "WAAAHHH! KIRAN LIED TO MEEEE!" she bawled, her makeup running from under her eyes. Kiran snapped to attention, getting out of bed, trying to calm her down. "Easy Peri! I didn't lie to you, I was just tir-" his efforts to console her failed, as her tears kept flowing. "I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER PEOPLE UNTIL I FEEL BETTER!" she screamed, running out of Kiran's room. _'Not this again!'_ Kiran thought, as he went running after her.

Kiran barely managed to catch up to Peri before she left the castle, lance in hand. "Stop…!" Kiran sputtered out, trying to catch his breath. "Peri please… please stop…" Peri stopped her march towards the village and turned towards the Summoner, giving him an angry scowl. "I didn't mean to…ignore you… like that…" Kiran stopped for a moment to breathe from the sprint he did. "Look, Peri. I'm sorry. I really am. I'll do anything to make it up to you, Just don't hurt the village people." Peri's scowl shifted to smile. "Ok, Kiran. I forgive you!" she said, acting like the last few minutes never happened and leaving Kiran a little surprised. Kiran let out a sigh of relief and wiping his forehead with his arm. "BUUUUTTT…" Peri continued. "You have to have some tea with me in the village!" Kiran seemed a bit stunned by what she said. "If I go with you, you won't hurt anyone there?" Kiran asked, questioning her sincerely. "Yep!" She responded with upbeat attitude. Kiran sighed. _'I doubt I have a choice in the matter if it involves free kills and Peri…'_ he pondered. "Okay, I'll come with you then." He said in a defeated tone. Peri let out a shriek and jumped up and down. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" she shouted, hugging the Summoner's waist and almost lifting him up. "I'll go get my horse! You wait right here!" she said as she ran into the castle. When she was out of sight, Kiran put his head in his hands. _'Can't I just get some sleep!?'_

Kiran had never rode on horseback before, so Peri had to take the reins, leaving him to sit in the back, hands on his escort's shoulders. As they rode their way there on Peri's horse, Peri found the sights on the way to be fascinating, seeing the mountain ranges in the distance covering in green trees that sprouted along the base of them. Seeing all the small animals run across the open field nearby gave Peri great joy. _'They would make for some fun target practice!'_ She thought as a wicked grin sprawled across her face. Kiran was not enjoying the sights as much. He felt sleep knocking at his door but unable to answer it. Kiran let out a yawn and stretched his arms out, trying to keep himself awake. Peri turned her head towards the sleepy Summoner. "Are you bored?" she asked. "I can make it go faster if you want!" It took a second for the question to hit Kiran. As soon as it did, he snapped to attention. "Er…I'm just a bit ti-" before he could finish, Peri snapped the reins of her horse, sending the horse into a gallop. Kiran almost fell of the horse, managing to stay on by wrapping his arms around Peri's waist. Feeling the Summoner's arms wrapped around her waist made Peri's cheeks turn red. She couldn't help but grin feeling him touch her so intimately, even if it was just him hanging on for dear life.

Once they arrived, Peri slowed her steed down to a crawl before Kiran and her got off. She took the reins and started wrapping the reins around a wooden post. Kiran paced back and forth and put a hand over his crotch, trying to help alleviate some of the pain from the gallop here. _'I never want to do that again…'_ he brooded. _'But it's probably going to happen anyway…'_ when the pain finally subsided, he took his hand off his crotch and looked over at Peri, who finished tying the rein of her horse. She ran over to Kiran and wrapped her arm around his. "C'mon, lets go!" she said, dragging the Summoner behind her.

Peri burst through the door of the restaurant, Kiran in hand. She ran towards the first available table she saw and sat down, motioning for Kiran to take the other spot. Kiran sat down and took a look around. Most of the tables were full of people talking, with a few looking over at him and Peri to see who burst through. He noticed that the place was filled with more than locals. A few knights of Askr sat around a table, chatting away. There were a few hunters in the corner, bragging about what they bagged. Kiran even recognized some heroes from the castle dining. Marth was chatting with Maria and Adult Tiki, with Eirika, Seth and Fae sitting across from them. "It's really nice, right?" Peri said, making Kiran turn to face her again. Kiran just nodded his head in agreement, unsure of what to say. "This is my FAVORITE place to go to! The tea is SOOOO good!" Peri exclaimed, her excitement starting to show. "I never took you as a tea drinker, Peri." Kiran said, trying to engage to keep himself awake. Peri started to tap her foot rapidly and squirm about. "Tea used to be icky! But I tried some with candy and loved it! Sweet tea is the best because it tastes like candy!" Peri started to fidget in her seat even more with an uncomfortable look on her face. "Are you okay Per-" Kiran began to ask before Peri stood up and abruptly cut him off. "I NEED TO PEE SO BAD!" she shouted before running down a hallway nearby into an ajar door and closing it behind her.

Kiran looked around and saw a few people staring at the commotion. He looked away in embarrassment, hoping to not draw any more attention. _'Now that she's gone to the bathroom, maybe I could catch a bit of sl-'_ "Kiran?" said a voice behind him, tapping his shoulder. Kiran looked over to see Eirika concerned face staring him back. "Is everything okay for you? You don't look like you've gotten sleep in a while." Kiran sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "'A while' is an understatement. A week is more accurate." Eirika's eyes widened apon hearing this. "A whole week!? What's been keeping you up for so long, a curse!?" Kiran shook his head. "Something worse." He said. "Worse than a curse?" she asked, concern growing in her voice. "Yep. Peri." The Summoner replied bluntly.

The worry on Eirika's face changed to confusion. "Is she really that bad?" she asked, her interest piqued. Kiran only nodded and motioned his hand for her to sit in the vacant chair in front of him. Eirika obliged, sitting down and firing off another question. "Why are you looking after her if she causes you this much trouble?" Kiran took a deep breath. "Because Peri has nobody looking after her actions. I have yet to summon Laslow and Xander sided himself with Veronica. She also stays by my side like a puppy and refuses to leave me alone. Even when she does leave me alone she comes back with more things for us to do, which tires me out even more." Kiran let out a yawn, letting Eirika get in another question. "Have you ever tried just saying ' _no_ ' to her?" Kiran nodded. "Multiple times. And every time I do, she throws a tantrum and says that she'll kill someone. Then I have to make a promise to spend more time with her so she won't kill anyone. So at this point I just have to comply with her demands so she stays happy." Kiran put his head in his hands and let out a low groan. Eirika got out of the chair and pat the weary Summoner's back. "Don't worry Kiran. Even the most unruly people can be taught to cooperate. Just look at Ephraim! He used to be terrible in his studies! Now he passes all the quizzes I give him with flying colors!" Kiran took his head out of his hands and looked up at Eirika. "How did you manage that?" He asked. Eirika was taken aback by the question. "Um…" she stammered, her cheeks turning red. "Well, I…showed him my boob-BOOKS! M-my books! I told him he c-could get more if he did well in his studies!" she said, now forcing a smile. Kiran looked at her puzzled. "O…kay then? Thanks for the advice Eirika." Eirika just nodded with a skittish look on her face before making her way back to her table. _'The Askr Library is pretty big, maybe I could find something to keep Peri preoccupied for a while…'_

Peri walked out of the bathroom with a look of relief on her face. "Much better…" she said as she made her way towards Kiran's table. One step in on her trek back to the table, the door adjacent to her swung open, inches away from hitting her. Out stepped Cain, a knight clad in red, matching their hair color. "Hey, Watch it!" Peri said to him, her anger building up. "Oh, sorry abo-" the red knight began before seeing who he was talking to. "Oh." He said, a glare forming on his face. "It's you." Peri could sense the vitriol in his voice. "What's that supposed to mean?" Peri asked, mirroring the scowling face in front of her. "I get to meet little Ms. Temper Tantrum today and it's NOT at the end of her lance! Lucky me!" Peri clenched her fists as the red knight continued. "Not so fortunate for my friend Abel earlier this morning, or the entire habitation for miles!" Peri felt tears start to build up across her eyes. "If you keep making fun of me I'll kill everyone here…" She muttered through clenched teeth. Cain smirked. "Really now? You think you can take me and everyone I came with?" He said, pointing towards the table full of Heroes from the table. "I'm also sure that 'everyone here' includes Kiran, the person you brought here." Peri let out a defeated growl as Cain crossed his arms triumphantly at calling her bluff.

"Speaking of Kiran…" he added, glancing over to the weary Summoner. "…He doesn't look that good. What have you been putting him through?" "FUN THINGS!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking from her irritation towards the cheeky cavalier. "AND HE DOES LO-" Peri stopped in her tongue in it's tracks and covered her mouth, her face burning red. Cain paid no mind to the embarrassed killer, but kept his attention on Kiran, who kept ebbing closer to falling asleep on the table. "Does 'fun things' mean something different to you? Because it sure doesn't look like he's having much fun right now." He pointed his finger towards Kiran as he let out a big yawn. Peri took her hands off her mouth. "He will when you let me get back to the table!" she barked. Cain rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm _SURE_ he loves having you dictate all his decisions." "NUH UH!" Peri exclaimed. The red cavalier shook his head in disagreement. "Hard to fight the claim when I've seen you drag him everywhere around the castle for the past three days or so." "OH YEAH!?" the enraged killer exclaimed. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" she went towards Kiran's table and grabbed his arm, tearing him away from his drowsy trance. "…Huh…What…?" Kiran mumbled. "Come on, Kiran! We're leaving" Peri exclaimed, giving Cain the evil eye as she went through the door.

As Kiran walked with Peri, he was confused as to what would have caused her to leave so soon, or to why they were leaving at all. "Peri, where are we going?" Kiran asked. "To do those boring things you like to do!" Peri said in a gruff voice. She got to the post her horse was tied to and started to undo the knot. Hearing her response only deepened Kiran's confusion. "Uh… why are you so interested in my activities now?" he asked, scratching his head. Peri remained silent with a look of bitterness on her face. She undid the reins from the wooden post and hopped onto her steed. "So what boring thing do you want to do?" she asked, her voice showing her disinterest in whatever he would say. "Well I didn't have much plan-" Kiran began before stopping himself as Eirika's advice echoed in his mind. "-Actually, why don't we go down to the library at the castle? I'm sure you might be able to find something that could interest you there." Kiran put his hands behind him and crossed his fingers and put on a nervous smile. _'Gods, please let this work…'_ he thought, expecting to be let down yet again. Peri just gazed at him with disinterest before letting out a sigh. She patted the room available on her saddle, signalling for Kiran to get on. "Lets go…" she said, spite hinted in her voice. Kiran's eyes lit up for a brief moment. _'YES!'_ he mused as he climbed on top of the saddle. _'Maybe the Gods are listening…'_ Peri snapped the reins, letting the horse gallop down the dirt road to the castle, as well as reminding Kiran how much he didn't want to ride horseback again.

The Askr Library always left Kiran with a sense of awe. He didn't go into the library much, but every time he took the time to come he never regretted it. The shelves filled the room, stretching as far as the massive room would allow. The library was split into two main sections, with the upper floor dealing with the history of the many kingdoms and possible outcomes while the lower floor carried more miscellaneous and diverse books. Kiran felt a bit of excitement coming back here, as he had begun reading the story of Genealogy and was curious as to where it was heading. Peri on the other hand, couldn't care less. She came in wanting to hate her time here and why she was here, but seeing Kiran's eyes light up when they entered softened her bitterness towards the place. Kiran wanted to run up the stairs and dive back into Genealogy, but he knew Peri would need to be occupied with something. "So…" Kiran began. "…What do you like to read normally?" Peri looked at the Summoner with a blank expression. "Read…for fun?" Kiran's heart sank a little hearing that. _'Oh no, don't tell me she not interested in anything here!'_ Kiran thought, his mind starting to panic. "Uh- I'm sure we'll find something here for you!" Kiran said, his mind racing. "Um…" he scanned the room to see if anything would stick out to Peri. _'Anything that revolves around killing techniques, cooking or butterflies should interest Peri…'_ Kiran walked around to find any books she would enjoy. "Why don't we both try and find books that could interest us?" Kiran proposed. Peri felt that nothing here would be interesting, but she wanted to prove the red cavalier wrong. "Ok…" she said reluctantly. "Great! I'll scan out this side and you see if there's anything interesting!" Kiran said as he ran down the aisle hoping something would stick out.

Peri did a slow lap around one of the aisles, only occasionally glancing at the shelves. Nothing seemed to stick out to her until she glanced at a book titled 'THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT'. "OOOH! BUTTERFLIES!" Peri shrieked. She grabbed the book out of the shelf. She looked at the shelves to see if there was anything else that would be interesting. Sure enough, a few titles caught her eye. 'DELICIOUS FOOD RECIPES', 'THE FUN WITH MEAT' and 'KILLING WITH MORE EFFICIENCY' left her wondering what they were about, leaving her to grab them and see if they were any good.

Kiran ran through the aisles and scanning the shelves, hoping to find something to keep Peri busy. "Would she like 'Strange cures to diseases'? Probably not… Maybe 'Dangerous poisons'? I know she has a fear of poisoned food…" Kiran sighed and sat onto the floor as he ran his hands through his hair. _'Gods, why does this have to be so hard!?'_ He thought. He browsed the shelves in front of him with his eyes, hoping that he may have missed something. _'Just one really good book is all I need to keep her busy! Is that too much to ask?'_ Kiran sat there, examining each book title and hoping something would stick out. _'What do we have…'_ he thought, letting out a yawn in the process. _'`Overcoming Unrequited Love` doesn't sound like Peri would be able to get much interest out of it. `Unusual Effects of Accessories` wouldn't work either considering Peri isn't wearing any…'_ The book titles started to meld together in his mind as his eyes being weighed down by the call to sleep. _'Maybe just…a few minutes of shut eye…would be...sm…smart…'_

The excitement from the book titles wore off quickly to Peri. The books she was showing genuine interest in were not what she expected. The butterfly book had no butterflies, the book on cooking had recipes she already knew about, and worst of all, the book on killing had no pictures whatsoever. Peri skimmed over the pages of 'KILLING WITH MORE EFFICIENCY' in hopes that she missed a drawing or two, but to no avail. She groaned and threw the book across the room in a fury. "Why are they all so boring?" she grumbled. She glaced over to the last book, 'THE FUN WITH MEAT', and was tempted to leave it. Peri took a breath and decided to go against her instinct. She picked up the book, expecting the novel to be similar to the last cook book and be filled with things she knew about. Upon opening the book, however, showed things Peri never knew about. The book was about sex.

Peri's eyes widened when she saw the first page. Her face turned beet red. She went through a few pages to see if what she was seeing was legitimate. Sure enough, the entire book was dedicated to the subject at hand with plenty of pictures to boot. Peri felt a wave of heat hit her. Despite her not knowing much on the subject, she still knew she wasn't supposed to be looking at this. Her body felt hot, and her groin felt like it was on fire. Her hand instinctively reached down to stoke the flames. She flipped through the pages, trying to find the image she liked best. Her fingers rubbed against her slit with the fabric of her leggings slipping inside her pussy. Peri felt a light moan escape her lips as she scanned the pages. Images of people acting on their lust in poses she never could have imagined. On one page, she saw a large man with dark blue hair holding a dark blue haired petite girl by the legs, delving into her vagina with his mouth as she did the same. Across from that, a picture of a modest looking light blue haired girl clasping her cleavage around a white haired boy's cock. Peri bit her bottom lip as she quickened her pace, putting her fingers as far as her leggings would allow. Her leggings started to get soaked from entering inside.

Her body told her that she was getting close, causing her to flip through the pages as fast as she could to find the perfect image. She stopped when she saw a picture of a redheaded girl with twin tails using her hand and mouth to pleasure a hooded man's shaft, all while the hooded man kissed a blonde girl. _'That hood…'_ Peri thought. _'It's just like Kiran's…'_ Peri's eyes were glued to the hooded figure as if in a trance. Her thoughts went to Kiran and how much she wanted him. She pumped her fingers into her slit as thoughts of Kiran passed her mind. "Kiran-!" she exclaimed as her pussy clenched down onto her fingers, drenching her fingers and leggings in her juices. She jerked backwards, hitting the bookshelf with her back and causing a few books to fall out. Peri sat there for a moment with a look of awe, trying to catch her breath. She picked up the book and got up. "Oh, Kiraaaaan~~!" She hollered. "I think I found the perfect book for us!" Peri skipped her way to where she last saw Kiran, leaving the mess she made for someone else to deal with.

"There he is!" Peri said in a hushed tone. Kiran was slumped over on the bookshelf behind him, snoozing away. Normally Peri would be upset by this, but not this time. She tiptoed towards the sleeping Summoner and opened the book in her possession. She opened it and flipped through a few pages until she found the page she wanted. She set it open on the floor beside Kiran's feet for her to see the contents inside. She grabbed the pants of the unconscious Summoner and shimmied them off, leaving his bottom half exposed for her to take advantage of. "Now to wake him up…" She swung her open palm across Kiran's face and proceeded to get on top of him.

Kiran awoke with a painful sting on his cheek, followed quickly by the weight of someone on top of him. "Ow!" he yelled, putting his hand where the slap had been. He opened his eyes to see Peri's face staring back at him. He felt fear come into his bloodstream in an instant. "P-P-Peri!?" Kiran stammered. "I was j-just-!" "I know what you were doing Kiran." Peri interrupted, no emotion in her voice. Kiran just gulped. "You got bored of me and tried to shake me off in the library." Kiran tried to interject, but Peri kept going. "Not only that, you tried to trick me into reading boring books. And because of that, I want to kill people until I feel better." Kiran panicked, thinking that he may be one of the victims. "I won't if you do something for me. You WILL do that for me, won't you Kiran?" Kiran gave an anxious nod in agreement. "Good!" She cheered as she planted her lips onto Kiran's, catching him completely off-guard.

Kiran's eyes shot open, completely bewildered by what was happening. Peri removed her lips from Kiran, a satisfied smile sprawled on her face. "It's as good as I thought…" she said softly. Peri stood up, slipping off her leggings. _'What in the world is happening right now!? Have I gone insane, or has Peri?'_ Kiran looked at her removing her clothes before doing a double take on himself. His pants were already taken off. Suddenly the pieces in his mind came together. Her wanting to go everywhere with him, not leaving his side, always occupying him with activities. Everything she has been doing was to get closer to him. And now she was taking things to the next step. Peri turned around and squatted over, putting her ass on full display in front of Kiran's face. Kiran gawked at it's plump yet firm design. "I-" Kiran started before Peri shoved her ass into his face, catching the Summoner off guard.

Peri looked back at him with a devious look on her face. Kiran expected it to hurt, but cushiony ass cheeks greeted him instead. "Well?" Peri enquired. "Isn't my tushy wushy the softest thing?" Kiran answered by grabbing it with both hands and pulling his face in closer, mouth inches from her cunt. Peri looked at the Summoner's member, now fully erect. She glanced at the book near Kiran's feet to make sure what she was about to do was right, then stared at Kiran's cock. It's sheer size left her in awe of it. She licked her lips, went down and took as much as her mouth would allow. Kiran gasped in surprise of his cock being engulfed in Peri's mouth. The feeling of her cavity alone almost sent him over the edge, but he kept his cool. _'So that's how she wants to play it, huh?'_ Kiran mused before sticking his tongue inside of her pussy. As soon as he stuck his tongue in, he heard her stifle a moan. He swirled his tongue around, using Peri's muffled voice as a guide to if he was doing something right.

Peri kept her pace, occasionally looking up at the book to see if what she was doing was correct. The feeling of Kiran's tongue in her cunt was driving her crazy to the point that she almost forgot what she was doing. He was hitting all of her sweet spots, making her body instinctively flinch. It was clear to her that if this kept up, she would climax before he did, and some part of her wanted to last longer. _'I can't let him beat me!'_ she thought. She looked to the book for ideas, hoping to find some new technique. She stopped her movement altogether when she saw it. _'That's It!'_ she took her mouth off of his cock and moved closer to Kiran's bottom half. Kiran felt the sudden retraction of Peri's butt from his face, leaving him confused as to what she was plotting. Peri held her large breasts as she got closer to Kiran's penis. "Here we go…" she whispered before wrapping her cleavage around the Summoner's cock. She slowly moved her breasts up and down, bringing forth a suppressed wail from Kiran before picking up the pace.

' _Th-There's no way!'_ Kiran thought _. 'Her boobs are just as soft as her ass!'_ the feeling of Peri's soft and warm bosoms ensnared around his dick felt incredible. He could already feel himself getting close. Kiran knew he had to return the favor somehow, so he acted quickly. Using his upper body he reached Peri's cushiony ass with his face and dug his tongue as deep into her vagina as he could, using one hand to rub her clit and the other to spread her pussy wider. Peri gasped, her body shuddering from the assault on her vagina. "Hey! Not fair!" Peri exclaimed. She already felt her body getting close. _'No way! Not Yet!'_ she thought. Arching her head down, she put as much of her mouth over Kiran's tip while her boobs tackled the rest. Her head and chest moved in sync, assaulting as much of the Summoner's cock as she could. Kiran grunted, trying his best to stay focused on what he was doing. Peri felt her orgasm readying itself as she tried desperately to hold it in. Just long enough to beat Kiran was all she was hoping for, but her body was screaming for the release. Try as she might, she could feel herself starting to falter as her body shivered from the upcoming climax. She was so-

Kiran let out a grunt as Peri felt a hot, salty liquid shoot out into her mouth just before she came. Her body shot up from the intensity of her orgasm, her body shuttering as she let out a squeal. It took them both a second to regain their bearings. "I win…" Peri whispered excitedly. She looked to the book and grabbed it, flipping to the other page she wanted to try. Kiran laid on the floor of the library, his mind trying to rationalize what just happened. _'Did I really just do that? Was it really with Peri? Is there nobody else at the library? This must still be a dream. One really, REALLY realistic dream.'_ Kiran rubbed his eyes, expecting to wake up in his bed, but to no avail. _'There's no way I just did that! It can't be poss-'_

Peri got on top of him, a sinister grin across her face. "We're not done yet, Kiran. We still have to get through the rest of this book." She showed him the novel she was holding, with the page open to a light brown haired girl with pigtails, leaned against a tree while a robed man stuck his dick inside her pussy. It all became clearer to Kiran in that instance. _'She must have stumbled on that book and learned all this! That girl in the book also looks kind of like-'_

Kiran snapped back into reality when he felt something wet rubbing against his cock. He looked down and saw Peri rubbing her vagina's entrance against his penis. He looked back up to see Peri looking down at him, biting her bottom lip. "I saw a lot of funny looking poses in that book, but this next one was my favorite." She said, slowly sliding his member inside her wet pussy. Peri's insides welcomed the foreign invader, squeezing tightly onto it as it ventured deeper inside of her. As it went, Peri's eyes widened, with her voice going from a soft mewl to a loud yip. Kiran felt the friction between his cock on Peri's walls to be astonishing, brushing and gripping his shaft in ways he never could with his hand. Kiran's penis stopped its approach, pressing up against Peri's womb, causing Her to speak up.

"This feels so weird…" she mumbled. "…It feels like it's inside my tummy wummy!" As soon as she finished her sentence, she felt a little twitch come from Kiran's cock. She looked down at Kiran, his face flushed. "What's wrong, Kiran?" she asked. Kiran felt his embarrassment rise. "It's just… how you spoke…" Peri gasped, realizing that her constant baby talk turned him on. "It's okay Kiran…" Peri began, a wicked smile starting to form on her face. "...I'll make sure you fill me up with your lovey wovey!" She then started her hip movements, making Kiran yelp from the feeling. As she pumped her hips, her brain scrambled to think of things to say. The feeling of Kiran's shaft inside her was driving her up the wall. "How's this…feel Kiran?" she stammered, barely able to focus. "It's making me…feel crazy wazy!" Peri brought her upper body closer to Kiran's as she moved her hips faster, her shaky arms being used as support. The tugging and constraint felt on his dick felt incredible to Kiran, with the icing on the cake seeing Peri's exhausted yet ecstatic face staring back at him. Without thinking, Kiran reached his hands up, groping Peri's large breasts. The pleasure Peri was already feeling was enhanced by the touch of Kiran's hands on her chest. She felt her arms waver and her voice cry out, her body barely able to handle all of these feelings. Hearing Peri going crazy from his actions made Kiran more passionate as to what he was doing. He started to use his thumbs to rub her nipples, causing Peri to mewl. Peri's walls started to squeeze tighter, rubbing up against all of the Summoner's sweet spots. They were both close and the other could tell. "Ki-Kiran! I'm about to cummy wummy!" Peri shouted, unable to suppress her screams any longer. Her body succumbed, her pussy clasping itself down onto Kiran's member, causing the Summoner to cry out and forcing him to release all it had inside. Peri felt her strength sap and her arms give way, almost crashing into the Summoner before she caught herself. Inches from each other's face, they could hear the heaviness in their breath and see the fatigue in each other's face.

Kiran took his hands off Peri's chest, dropping the the floor. Peri eased her body down onto Kiran's, her head snuggled against his neck. "…That felt good…" Peri whispered, her breath heavy from the experience. Kiran just nodded, his body too exhausted to speak. "Why don't we just lay here for a while…?" she mumbled, her voice becoming weaker. Kiran didn't answer, feeling himself dozing off. _'If I sleep now… Peri might get… upset again…'_ he thought, barely keeping consciousness. He glanced at Peri from the corner of his eye and saw her sound asleep. _'Did she… finally find something that… exhausted her? Does she not c…care that I'm still inside her…?'_ Kiran wanted to do something, but his need to sleep started to overpower him. _'If someone walks in… the library… we're in… deep…'_ Kiran wasn't able to finish his train of thought before falling asleep, cuddled up beside the sleeping Peri.

 **NOTES:**

 **I have to apologize for the delay with this one, I have no excuse for this taking so long. The next chapter hopefully won't take as long, as I have it mostly planned out on how it will play out. Until then, I hoped you enjoyed. I left little references to other Fire Emblem Heroes stories done by others. If you can figure each one out, then you deserve a cookie. Like last chapter, there is a hint to who the next character is going to be in this one but they are not mentioned explicitly, more so in an abstract way.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alm I See

**I feel that this chapter, I will have a slightly different writing style to it than the previous ones. I will separate people talking into their own separate paragraphs to help keep track of who is speaking. If you like or dislike the change, feel free to tell me. Now onto the Chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Alm I See**

The breeze passing through the grassy plains gave off a tranquil feeling in the air. The distant trees rustled from the wind passing through it's leafy branches. The myriad of white clouds in the sky only helped set the tone, letting the sunlight peak through occasionally. Faye stood there, letting her brown cape and straw colored pigtails flow with the wind. She couldn't help but soak in her surroundings. Despite a nagging feeling like she should be doing something, her thoughts were focused on the tranquility of her surroundings and how it reminded her of Ram Village. Granted, there were some things that were different here than home, such as the smell of fresh air filling her lungs instead of pig droppings. How she wished that Alm was here to experience this with he-

"Faye!"

The inattentive Village girl turned around to see Kiran calling her, a mix of panic and frustration in his voice.

"You have to concentrate Faye! The enemy is coming! Regroup with everyone!"

' _Oh right! I forgot we were doing an arena battle!'_ She thought to herself, dashing towards her comrades direction as she contemplated. Her attention had been suffering ever since she got whisked away from her world to here with Alm nowhere in sight. While she still had made some new friends here, nobody could replace Alm to her. To Faye, Alm was the candlelight in a dark cave, the oasis in a desert, the-

Faye's thought process was interrupted as she bumped into the person in front of her, shoving them forward.

"No Faye! I didn't want you to-" She heard the irritated Summoner shout her direction, before holding his tongue and groaning from her mistake.

Faye quickly snapped back into reality and looked around to assess the situation she just caused. The person she shoved forward was the voluptuous dark mage Tharja, who was giving a scowl in her direction. Off in the distance, a purple haired wyvern and a green haired pegasus were heading towards Tharja. She glanced back to see her allies, Black Knight and Azura, staring at the fliers coming Tharja's way. Once the purple haired wyvern rider got in range, they swung their axe towards Tharja, getting two clean hits in and leaving her with sliver of their health before pulling back into the range where Tharja could strike her.

' _That other flier can't reach her from here, she should be safe!'_ Faye reassured herself, hoping her mistake could be fixed.

Suddenly, the green haired pegasus warped themselves in front of the wyvern, striking Tharja with their sword. Tharja muttered 'Curses' under her breath before collapsing onto the grassy field.

' _What?'_ Faye thought, astonished as to what just happened. _'How did they do that?'_ Faye tried to think of how the pegasus was able to warp in front of the wyvern like that. The wyvern looked to be in top shape, and yet the pegasus was able to-

"I yield!" Kiran shouted, loud enough for all to hear.

The pegasus and wyvern riders looked pleased with themselves as they flew away, muttering about how proud their Summoner would be with them. Kiran walked towards Tharja, got down on a knee and handed her an elixir before getting up and motioning for everyone to leave the battlefield.

They all walked in silence out of the arena before Faye decided to clear the awkward silence.

"I'm REALLY sorry everyone, I didn't mean to mess us all up! I got distracted by-"

"Alm?" Tharja interrupted, her anger showing through her tone. "Were you about to say Alm? The same excuse as the last two matches?"

Faye suddenly felt a sudden sense of danger from Tharja's words. "…Yes?" she replied, uneasiness in her voice.

"If this 'Alm' is such an issue for you…" Tharja began, opening her red tome with a sinister grin forming across her face. "…I'll help wipe your memories of him!" she prepared herself to strike Faye as she instinctively covered herself with her arms. But before anything happened, Kiran plucked the tome out of her hand, stopping the spell.

"You three go back to the castle, I'll talk things through with Tharja." Kiran said. Faye put her arms down and looked at Kiran, a look of gratitude in her eyes before she ran the opposite direction, with Azura and Black Knight following suit.

They both stood there for a while watching the three make their back to the Askr Castle until they were out of earshot.

"I wasn't going to kill her you know." Tharja said, her tone deadpan. "Just cast a little hex on her to change her behavior."

"Knowing you, you would probably have put an eternal suffering hex on her or something." Kiran countered, making the dark mage break eye contact with him. "You also have to cut her some slack, she's new here and still getting used to it all. Remember you weren't exactly cooperating with me when I summoned you."

Tharja shook her head. "Unless you're under a time telling hex, Summoner, then even you would know that what you said isn't true. She's been here longer than Azura has been and yet she still has trouble following orders! Should I mention the fact that I've seen you field her almost every battle since you got her?"

"Er…" Kiran stuttered, his face starting to turn red. "Well…She's a valuable asset to all my teams! And Bow Experience is very useful when training!" his stammering was not lost on Tharja, as the sinister grin from before came back on her face with a vengeance.

"You wish to be her your eternal soulmate, don't you Summoner?" she asked, followed up by her signature chuckle. Kiran remained silent, a look of embarrassment sprawled across his face. "I had my suspicions long ago that you desired her. How unfortunate for you that she already gave her heart to someone who doesn't want it."

Kiran let out a low groan. "I don't need to be reminded of that." He was reminded of when she appeared before him in a cloud of fog, he felt his heart flutter. Before he could say anything, he found out rather quickly of her obsession with the Deliverance leader, Alm. Kiran didn't know what was more crushing, his unrequited feelings for her or his knowledge that she'll never get Alm's hand in marriage.

"I can change that If you wish."

Kiran looked to Tharja. "Y-you can!?" he felt his excitement raise as well as his spirit.

Tharja chuckled. "enthused, are we?" a mischievous look came across her face.

Kiran felt his excitement quickly come back down as his morality kicked in. "Ah…Actually, I shouldn't." he said, his concern showing in his voice.

Tharja's expression switched to on of annoyance. "What's the problem? Do you not want her affection?"

"It's not right to manipulate her like that." Kiran answered. "And I don't trust you after what you almost did to her a minute ago."

Tharja knew that If she wanted to convince the Summoner to follow through, she would have to play dirty. "I thought you wanted her undying love." She pressed "Maybe you're not as serious about your feelings as I thought…"

"I AM serious about this-" Kiran began before Tharja covered his mouth with her hand.

"If you truly are serious, then let me do this for you. I can assure you no harm will be done to her."

Kiran removed her hand from his mouth. "No harm? No harm at all? Physically or Mentally?"

Tharja crossed her arms. "If it makes you happy, then I'll take up the challenge of not harming her, even if I have to suppress my… ire towards her."

Kiran ran his hands through his hair and paced around. _'I really shouldn't be doing this…it's wrong on so many levels…'_ he told himself, but the allure of Faye's devotion to him was too great. He swallowed his guilt and took a breath. "Fine. You win."

Tharja's gloomy disposition lit up slightly. "I knew you would." She said, her expression showing her satisfaction with his answer. "All I need from you now is a strand of your hair…"

Before Kiran could react, she plucked a strand of his hair from his head and tucked it into a satchel on her gold belt. Seemingly satisfied with it, she took her leave towards the castle, leaving the Summoner alone at the arena entrance.

Kiran let out a heavy sigh. _'I can't believe I actually went through with this…'_ he thought to himself. He thought long and hard as he stood there, trying to justify his decision in his mind. Thoughts such as _'If I didn't do this, then she would have been clinging to something she never would have gotten.'_ and _'I'm helping her kick the habit so she doesn't get heartbroken.'_ Filled his head. But deep down he knew he couldn't justify his decision, making him feel more guilty. Kiran shook his head and ran towards the castle. _'I made a mistake accepting her offer. I need to fix this before it's too late!'_

Sitting at a table near the entrance, Faye really admired the interior of the Askr Castle. The large stone pillars holding the structure were mighty in both well designed and massive. The large green carpet interlaced with the Askr crest felt incredibly welcoming to all those who came. But as grand as the castle was, it didn't compare to the one that Alm was able to reclaim from Desaix. _'Alm…'_ she brooded. How she wished she could see him again. She dreaded the thought of what his fate might be while she's not around. Was he well kept? Were his clothes organized? Did he get enough to eat? Did he-

"Hello, Faye." Faye looked up to see Tharja claiming the empty seat beside her. Faye's heart skipped a beat upon seeing someone who tried to attack her earlier sitting so close.

Faye shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes showing her uneasiness. "What's the matter, Faye?" Tharja asked as she reached under the table for something. Faye wanted to spring out of her seat and book it for the castle entrance, but fear kept her still. "Don't worry Faye." Tharja continued. "I have no interest in hurting you. Instead…" Tharja then revealed what she was reaching for from under the table. In her hand was a freshly made golden muffin, complete with chocolate chunks on top. "…I just wanted you to know that what happened earlier today was… deplorable. So I made this for you to say that…" Tharja couldn't help but grit her teeth together as she said the next part. "…I was wrong."

She reached her hand out towards the stock-still village girl, offering it for her to enjoy. Faye just stared at the baked treat, looking to make sure there was no poison of any sort in it. "It's not going to kill you or cause intense pain, If that's what you're concerned about." Tharja remarked. "Now are you going to accept my apology or not?"

Faye gulped before putting on a friendly smile more forced than she would have liked. "Um… It's awfully nice of you to do something like this, Tharja. But I'm not that hungry right now…" as if on cue, a noticeable growling noise came from her stomach.

"Doesn't sound that way to me." Tharja said, bringing the muffin closer to Faye. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and just accept my offer?"

Faye looked around nervously, hoping someone would come by and help her get out of the situation. "Er…Well… I'm not really all that big on muffi-"

" ."

Tharja's deadpan yet chilling voice went down to Faye's core. She grabbed the muffin and looked up at Tharja, her stare just as frightening as her reprimand. She ripped a small piece of the muffin away from the rest. _'Here goes nothing!'_ she thought as she threw the small piece into her mouth. To her surprise, the amount of flavor in the small piece she took was enough to break away her fear. Her eyes lit up and smiled. "This is really good!" She exclaimed before taking a big bite out of the muffin. Tharja gave her signature devious look as she dug into the baked treat.

Tharja chuckled as she watched Faye chowing down on the treat. _'Now let's see if it works as intended…'_ Tharja mused. "So, Faye…" Tharja began, catching the attention of the Village girl. "…Tell me more about this 'Alm' of yours."

Faye swallowed the bits of muffin still in her mouth. "Alm is my everything! Everything about him I can't help but love! I can't describe how I feel about him because I feel so much when I'm around him!"

Tharja nodded. "You probably wish to be his eternal soulmate, don't you?"

Faye's cheery expression changed to one of sadness. "I do, but… he wants to be with someone else…" she shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head.

Tharja leaned back in her chair. "Well, at the very least, we have something in common." Faye looked at her with confusion, her mouth about to take another bite of the muffin. "You see Faye, we both have unrequited love for someone in our lives. We would both put our lives and the lives of others on the line if it meant we could be with them for all of eternity. Wouldn't you agree?"

Faye's look of concern came back on her face, unsure on where this was heading. "Um… Yesh?" she said, mouth full of muffin. As much as she loved Alm, she also had friends here and back at Ram Village. Would what Tharja have said apply to them as well?

Tharja smiled and leaned in closer. "I know someone else like that." Faye brought her ear closer to hear what she had to say. "Kiran."

"Really?" Faye asked. Tharja nodded and slumped back down into her chair. With her curiosity piqued, Faye was curious to know if she knew anymore than that. "Um… do you know who his crush is?" she asked as she stuffed the last of the muffin in between her jaws.

Tharja couldn't help but chuckle. _'How cute, she's been so oblivious to the truth it's almost pitiful.'_ Her temptation to lie to her was great, but seeing how she would react to the truth was going to be FAR more entertaining in her book. "You."

Faye nearly choked on the remainder of the food in her mouth. She stifled a few coughs before pounding her chest with her palm. "Re- _*cough*_ Really?" she inquired as she tried to clear her throat.

"I thought it was pretty obvious if you ask me." Tharja explained. "Spending all that time with you, always bringing you into battles with him, and the fact most of his free time was spent trying to get to know you. All that nonsense."

"Kiran really has a crush… on me?" Faye thought back and all the pieces started to come together in her head. Memories of him coming by her as she worked on friendship bracelets for her new friends she made to talk about strategy. She wondered why he would talk to her about it despite being no tactical genius. She remembered when she came by to see him attempting to cook her favorite in the kitchen, with not much success. The more she thought about it, the more Kiran reminded her of Alm. Both were kind souls with determined hearts. Granted, Alm was the better and more capable fighter. But Kiran was intellectually aware, which really showed in battle. Faye felt her cheeks start to burn as scratched the back of her head. "That's… Well… I don't know what to say…"

"I'm curious on what you think about him." Tharja urged, unable to mask her devious smile anymore. _'I'm sure your opinion of him will be… interesting to hear.'_

Faye let out a sigh with her face showing her dour look. "Kiran is… nice and very, VERY sweet. But… I've known Alm for longer. I don't think I can let go of him just yet. As much as Kiran reminds me of him, he's no-"

' _It might not be too late!'_ Kiran thought as he ran down the road until he saw the castle entrance. His legs hurt from the running he did and his lungs burned. _'This wouldn't have happened if I didn't take a wrong turn back there! I always mistake that for the real path!'_ Kiran looked into the opening of the Castle to see Faye sitting with Tharja, a sullen look on Faye. _'Oh God's! Don't tell me I'm too late!'_ Kiran thought as he reached the entrance. As soon as he entered, he slowed down, trying to catch his breath. Faye and Tharja seemed to not notice him wheezing from the run he took. Kiran took a few deep breaths before standing upright.

Kiran could hear Faye, but didn't register much from trying to catch his breath. Once he did, he could tell she was wrapping up what she had to say to Tharja. "I don't think I can let go of him just yet. As much as Kiran reminds me of him, he's no-" just before she could finish, she looked up to the entrance where Kiran stood. Her eyes lit up with surprise, with her mouth stuck ajar.

' _Oh no… I'm too late…'_ Kiran thought, scolding himself for agreeing to manipulate her. Now he could never forgi-

"Alm?" Faye asked.

"Huh?" Kiran and Tharja said in unison. Faye stood up from her chair and gave a weak point in his direction, before sprinting towards Kiran with a smile on her face.

"ALM!" Faye exclaimed, throwing herself around the confused Summoner. The unexpected weight against him caused him and Faye to fall to the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry Alm! I didn't mean to-" Faye stammered as she got up from him. Faye started to pace around the entrance, gushing at Alm's presence and jumbling everything word from sheer excitement. Kiran looked at Tharja, confusion on his face. Tharja looked at him with the same bewilderment. "-I mean, You're HERE! Actually, physically here! I can't believe this is happening!" Faye put her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her high pitched squealing as she jumped up and down from excitement.

"Um…Faye?" Kiran interjected, hoping to clear the confusion and get some answers. Faye stopped what she was doing and gave her full attention to him, staring with pure, unbridled happiness on her face. The look Faye gave him kicked his nerves into high gear, unsure on whether to tell her that he's not Alm and ruin this moment for her or to keep up the facade to keep her happy. "Er… I should probably tell you that…" Kiran began, still at a crossroads on what to do. _'No turning back after this!'_ he brooded. "…I'm… THIRSTY! I haven't had anything to drink for a while, do you thi-"

"I'm on it!" Faye shouted, running deeper in the castle, almost slamming into Virion who was passing by.

As soon as she was out of sight, Kiran walked over to Tharja. "What did you do?" he asked, more perplexed by what happened then angry that he had to lie to Faye to keep her happy.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Tharja replied, pulling a small spell book from her satchel and opening it towards a page with a fold in its corner. Tharja mumbled the words as she skimmed over the passages as Kiran leaned over to see what was written in the book. "Ah, that was literal." Tharja said, her voice flat.

"Literal?" Kiran asked, still in the dark on the situation. "What was literal?" Tharja showed him the book and put her finger on the passage. ' **The target affected by the spell will only see the person who the spell was directed at as their true love.'** Kiran scratched his head. "So, when it says 'their true love', It means…"

"The person THEY love most." Tharja interrupted, followed up by her signature snicker. _'While not ideal, I can use this on my darling Robin and get MUCH closer to him…'_

As Tharja daydreamt, Kiran kept reading through the page to see if there was any other important details with the spell. His eyes widened as he read the final line. ' **The spell can only be broken if both the parties take part in copulation.'**

"Here Alm!" Kiran looked up to see Faye, cup of water in both hands reaching towards him. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long!" Kiran reached over and grabbed the cup from her hands, a forced smile on his face as he looked at her. "I'm so happy you got summoned!" Faye exclaimed as Kiran started to take a drink. "I'll make sure you get familiar around here like Kiran did for me!" As soon as the words escaped her lips, Faye looked around as if she had forgotten something. "Speaking of Kiran, where is he?"

Kiran paused his drinking. _'Shoot! How do I explain my disappearance to her?'_ Kiran pondered. He took the water away from his mouth. "I- er, I think he said that he had… personal business to take care of for a while."

Faye looked a bit puzzled by his answer. "Oh, Really?" she asked. "How will he lead us?"

"Uh…He said that I'M going to lead the army because of how well I led the Deliverance."

Faye gasped. "Really? Kiran's okay with it?" 'Alm' nodded his head. Faye said nothing, instead going in for a tight embrace with Kiran, practically choking him. "I'm so happy for you, Alm! You'll do great, You always do!" Faye squeezed tighter before suddenly letting go and taking a step back, letting the 'Deliverance Leader' take in air. "Oh, whoops! Sorry, Alm! Almost forgot what you said about me and personal space!"

Kiran took a deep breath from Faye's earlier hug. "Don't worry about it, Faye. Just go a bit easier on the hugs next time."

"Will do!" Faye acknowledged. She looked over to Tharja, still lost in her fantasy, giggling to herself. "Tharja? Are you okay?"

Tharja snapped out of her trance-like state and stared at Faye with bitterness. "Oh, you two are still here? Go away, I got things to do." She looked up in the air with a smile on her face. "I've got muffins to make."

"Save me one?" Faye asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Thank You!" Faye replied, grabbing the Summoner's arm. "Come one, let me show you around!"

It was a bit weird to act interested when going over places he'd been before, but Kiran managed to get Faye to believe him at the very least. The inhabitants of Castle Askr were a little confused that Faye was showing the Summoner around a place he'd lived in for a while, but nobody decided to confront him about it.

"And over here is the Summoner's room!" Faye remarked, opening the wooden door to show a messy pile of books scattered about the floor. "It's… a bit messy, to say the least."

Kiran sighed "You can say that again." Seeing all his stuff scattered around the room reminded him of how much he needed to clean his room. Unfortunately, seeing how much of his stuff was scattered around made him less inclined to do so. "Where does he sleep?" He asked, trying to act more natural.

"I heard he can't find his bed in all this clutter, so he just stacks the books into one."

Kiran couldn't help but chuckle at that one, mostly because it was true. Faye joined in with a chuckle before closing the door to his room and motioning for them to continue. _'If she sees me as Alm, then maybe I can get her opinion on me!'_ Kiran mused. "So, what do you think of the Summoner here?"

"Well… He's actually a lot like you, Alm." Faye answered, making Kiran feel a little a little surprised. "He's very kind to everyone he meets and does whatever he can to help the people around him. While he's not built to fight, he does whatever he can to help off the battlefield. He's also very patient. If it weren't for him, I would have never made any friends here. I hope he can sort out his personal problem " It felt surreal to hear his crush speak such volumes about him without her knowing it's him. His face started to redden upon hear such high praise. "But he has nothing on you, Alm! You're still my number one!" Faye added, giving a sting of reality back to the Summoner.

"Good to hear…that." Kiran said, trying his best to not sound upset. "Anyway, do you know where the Library is? I have to go there to finish M- _Kiran's_ work. He said he was working on a plan to capture a 'Bruno'?"

Faye guided him towards the library doors, opening to show the walls of literature lined up on the shelves. Kiran walked in between one the shelves, took a right and walked over to his desk where he was working at before without much thought. As soon as he sat down he got startled by Faye's words. "Alm?" Faye began. "How did you know where Kiran was working before?"

' _Damn! You got carried away, Kiran! You can't get careless in front of Faye!'_ he thought, beating himself over his action. "Um... I guess… I'm that good!" he replied, giving an artificial smile in her direction. He turned over to the work he was doing before and did his best to act like new to the situation.

Faye came up beside him and glanced from over his shoulder. "You know, the Summoner and I used to do this stuff."

"Really now?" Kiran was reminded of his past attempts to gain Faye's affection. He remembered how much he taught her on tactics and strategies to pull on the enemy. Most of it was child's play, as it felt like most of the enemies functioned like bad AI, but it was still a pleasant experience to spend time with her. "How did that go?"

Faye couldn't help but smile as she recalled her memories with him. "Well, he's the tactician for a reason. It really showed when we were together. He would teach me what he knew and point out flaws in previous plans he had made before. He kept trying to make me better at planning. I need to thank him for that." The feeling from her countless compliments came back into Kiran, making him smile. "His strategies will help me AND you when we go back home!" she said, optimism in her voice. That same gut punch from before followed swiftly for Kiran.

' _She's just all about building me up and then breaking me down…'_ Kiran thought, trying to focus on a strategy to flank the masked man. He was so immersed into what he was doing that he didn't realize Faye had wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. As soon as he realized, he couldn't help but get all jittery. His face started to turn beet red. He wished that this could last forever.

It seemed that Kiran wasn't the only one unaware of Faye's actions, as Faye had forgotten as well. As soon as she remembered, she let out a yelp and lurched back, her face burning a bright crimson color. "I-I-I-" Faye sputtered, looking around frantically to calm herself. "I-I'm SO SORRY, Alm! I wasn't paying attention and I got in your personal space again when I really shouldn't have and I-"

"I… Don't mind it, actually." Kiran reassured. As soon as he said it, Faye looked at him with pure astonishment, the crimson on her face burning brighter than before.

"R…Really?" Faye asked. "Yo-You're okay with me…" 'Alm' nodded his head, Making her heart skip a beat. She approached him slowly, dumbfounded by his response. _'He…He is actually is letting… touch him…'_ As surreal as this felt to her, Faye still had a feeling in the back of her mind that something was amiss. Alm would normally be against such actions, why was he so open to it now?

Faye slowly wrapped her arms around the working 'Deliverance leader', expecting him to change his mind. Instead, he rubbed his head against one of her arms resting over his shoulder, giving Faye chills.

'Alm' picked up the pencil he left with his right hand and began to draw out the map of where Bruno was expected to be. As he drew a rough lay of the land, Faye stared at his drawing hand, her confusion growing. "Alm?" Faye began. "Why are you drawing with your right hand?"

A cold sweat came over Kiran. As much as he knew about the Valentian war, the trivial details were going to blow his cover. "Well… I'm trying to… _duel wield_ more. Learn more than one type of fighting technique and all that."

"…All right…" Faye said, hints of doubt in her voice. It was clear that something was different with Alm, but she couldn't put her finger on what was wrong with him. _'He didn't act like this after Celica stormed out after they reunited… more so the opposite… and he sure has never acted this was once while we grew up together… So why is he acting so… strange?'_

As Faye tried to contemplate this new behavior, Kiran could tell his act was starting to flounder. _'Gotta find ways to keep her convinced!'_ He thought. His brainstorming led him back to the thing that gave him some space from Faye in the first place. As redundant as it seemed, it could help win back the trust he was losing. "Faye, you think you could go to the kitchen and get me a bit of my favorite to drink?"

"Sure thing." She acknowledged, going towards the library doors, ready to leave. "Oh! Before I forget... extra flour, right?"

"Er… Of course!" He replied. "You know me so well." He added. He could see Faye give a sheepish smile at his remark before leaving, closing the doors behind her. Kiran turned back to his work, a bit puzzled by her question. "…flour?" he repeated. He shook his head and got back to work.

As Kiran was putting the finishing touches on his plan to flank the masked man, he heard the library door open. Thinking quickly, he tossed the pencil into his left hand before turning around. "Faye? Is that you?" Kiran was surprised to see Tharja, looking like she's being followed.

"Kiran!" Tharja exclaimed, forcing a welcoming tone. "How unexpected of us to meet in a place like this! You think you can do me a favor after what I did for you?" before he could reply, Tharja interrupted him. "Great! Just great!" Tharja concealed herself behind a bookcase, staring at the library entrance. "If Robin comes by here, don't tell him you saw me, got it? Good." She whispered.

"You? Hiding from Robin? Isn't that ironic!" Kiran sneered. "What, is he stalking you now?"

"Will you SHUT IT? Or do I have to cast my thousand year silencing hex on you!?" Tharja's hushed yet angry tone made it clear that she was not in the mood for japes.

"Ok, sorry. Jeez… What's got you up in arms?"

"You know that spell I cast on Faye? I did the same to my darling Robin, expecting myself appear to him as the thing he wishes to… 'conjugate with'." Her sly smile appeared across her face for a moment before returning back to her normal expression. "Let's just say that the person I look like to him is… unexpected, to say the least…"

Kiran furrowed his brow. "Unexpected? Unexpected how?"

"Well, for starters-"

"There you are!" Kiran and Tharja turned their head to see male Robin, the short, white haired tactician in the library door entrance. Tharja froze up, forcing a smile as she stared at the tactician getting closer to her. When he got close enough, he wrapped one arm around Tharja's neck while using the other to ruffle up her hair. "You thought you could hide from me, huh?" Robin said in a playful manner.

Tharja looked as if she wanted to strangle the nearest object, but did nothing while under Robin's comical chokehold. "So, Robin…" Kiran began. "Who is this, exactly?"

Robin let go of the sinister dark mage, instead placing his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, I thought you two were acquainted when you summoned her here, Kiran. I guess forgetting is just another thing we have in common huh?" Robin replied, looking to Tharja for validation. Tharja just silently nodded. "Alright, allow me to do the honors. Kiran, this is my daughter, Morgan!"

Kiran said nothing, instead just giving a shocked expression as he stared at Robin, then back to Tharja. "Uh…"

"I know, the resemblance is uncanny. But she is indeed my daughter." Robin added, before grabbing Tharja's hand and pulling her towards the library doors. "Come on Morgan, let's go spend some _Father-Daughter time_!" he exclaimed as he started out the door, almost bumping into Faye coming back into the room with a large cup in her hands. "Oh! Sorry Faye!" Robin called out as the doors closed behind Faye.

Faye walked up to Kiran, who still had a shocked expression written on his face. "It's so nice that Tharja finally got Robin to return her feelings!" Faye said, before looking at the stunned Summoner with his mouth still ajar. "Alm? Everything okay?"

Kiran blinked a few times, trying to forget what just happened. "Yep! Everything is fine!" he said, trying to sound normal.

Faye looked a bit concerned, but disregarded it as she handed the cup to him. "Here, drink up. I added extra flour just for you!"

' _Alm puts raw flour in his…'_ Kiran looked down at the beverage to see a white liquid inside. _'…milk?'_ Kiran looked up at Faye, who was waiting in anticipation to if he would like it. _'Bottoms up!'_ he thought, before taking a big swig from the cup. As soon as the liquid hit his mouth, the bitterness hit him immediately, almost spitting it back up.

"What's wrong, Alm!?" Faye cried. "Did I do something wrong? Did I put too little flour or too much goat milk?"

' _GOAT MILK!?'_ Kiran thought. His taste buds were hating every second the bizarre brew was in his mouth. Kiran pushed through and swallowed what he had before putting the cup on the side of his desk. "It's- _*urp*_ It's good! Just stronger than I expected!"

"That's good to hear." Faye said, relief in her voice. "Anyway, how are the plans coming along?" 'Alm' motioned to the paper to show the almost completed battle plans for the world of Tellius. "Wow, Alm! That's really good so far!"

"Well, I'm doing what I can."

Faye leaned in to take a closer look at the blueprints he drew out. "Um… I don't want to be rude, Alm but…" Faye put her finger on a piece of writing he scribbled in the corner. "Right here you forgot something."

"Huh?" Kiran looked at the corner of the page to see the calculations he put down for the battle against Bruno. He re-did the calculations in his head, seeing if he missed a number or forgot to carry a digit over. "I don't see the problem with my calculations, Faye."

"It's not the calculations you messed up on." She said. "Kiran told me that he has a special tome that always strikes first if he gets low on health. The problem is that the everyone here is low on health and attack from a distance." Faye moved her finger over to calculations he did before. "This shows that he'll be in range for his tome to activate. And looking over everything else here, nobody can take a hit. But if you put me in the battle instead of Virion, then I can hit him without taking damage because of my special bow."

' _That's right! I forgot that Bruno has a vantage tome!'_ Kiran felt a bit envious of Faye's perceptiveness, but also proud at the same time due to him teaching her that. "Wow, Faye." Kiran began. "You're like an angel!"

Faye began to blush. "Alm, That's… very nice of you to say…"

Kiran got out of his seat and grabbed her hands with his. He knew that if any opportunity were to come to win her over, now would it. "I mean it, Faye." He began. "You've always been by my side through thick and thin. You were always so kind to me back at the village" Kiran let out a sigh. "I just wish that I could've figured it out sooner. So why don't I make it up to you now?"

"A-Alm… I-" Faye trailed off, unable to formulate the words. Everything happening now felt like a blur. Alm is suddenly here, and now HE'S making moves on her for a change. Faye felt her heart fluttering from his words, and her breath accelerate. Every fiber of her being wanted this from the beginning, and now her fantasy was becoming a reality. But despite the fact that everything was falling in place for her, why did it feel so wrong?

Kiran gulped, readying himself for his next move on her. He closed his eyes and leaned in close, connecting his lips with hers. He felt Faye push her head forward, returning his passionate request. In that moment, he felt his guilt melt away. He felt as if Faye loved him. But as the feeling came, it also passed. Kiran felt the Villager pull her head back, followed by an aggressive push on his chest, making him stagger back into his chair.

"I-I need some air!" Faye shouted, running for the library doors.

"Wait! Faye!" Kiran called out. But it was too late, Faye was already through the doors and out somewhere. Kiran got out of the chair he was knocked into and ran in the direction he thought she went. _'Why did she run out like that?'_ Kiran thought. _'Was she upset at me or excited that she legitimately needed to calm down?'_ The only he could fund out was if he could catch up to her, and she was starting to outpace him.

Their game of cat and mouse lasted longer than Kiran anticipated, as Faye was faster than he expected. _'So much for twenty five speed!'_ he thought. The chase ended when Faye made it to her room, opening the door and shutting it behind her as fast she could. Kiran nearly collided with the door, slowing down just in time to avoid damaging the wooden frame. "Faye, I'm sorry if I did anything you felt uncomfortable with, just please open up." No response came from the other end. "Faye, please." Still nothing. "At least tell me what you feel right now."

"I remember when you and Celica had that fight at Zofia Castle." Faye began, her voice slightly muffled from behind the door. "I felt… happy that it happened. Not because I hated Celica, but because I had a better chance of getting to be with you. I thought that my support and me being there for you would make you fall for me."

An audible sigh could he heard through the door. "I thought that you would be happy with me. But when we marched onto Rigel soil, you told me that our future's would lead us down different paths."

A long pause made the silence seem more deafening. "It broke my heart, knowing that I would never have you. You told me that I can keep my feelings for you, but… It only made me even crazier for you! I wanted you to be with me! To live our days back at Ram Village in peace! I wanted US!"

her voice was starting to crack, signalling to Kiran that she was having trouble keeping it together. "But then you everyone in the army a few days later about your encounter with Celica's phantom, and I saw it. The happiness on your face. I've never seen you so happy before! You were so happy to see even her, even if it was just for a moment. That's when I realized something. I was only focusing on what I wanted that I never considered what you wanted. Then I remembered a letter I got from my family back at the Village. It told me that love was wanting what was best for the other."

Kiran looked to see the door handle turning, with the door opening soon after. Faye's teary eyes stared at him from the doorframe. Despite the water in her eyes, Faye held a bright smile across her face. "So when you came onto me like that, I wanted it. I really did. But I know that me and you can never be a thing, no matter how much we want it. I know your heart belongs to Celica and I can never be as good as her. The bond we share is… nothing compared to you two."

Kiran didn't know what to say. He felt shocked that Faye would go against her feelings and guilty to play with her emotions like that. The guilt ran deeper upon realizing that a confession meant for Alm was indirectly told to him. _'I can't keep doing this… not after that…'_ Kiran cleared his throat. "I have to come clean, Faye. After all that…" Faye's glassy eyes showed her curiosity to what 'Alm' had to say to her. "…I'm not Alm. I'm Kiran."

"Huh?" Faye's glassy eyes showed her confusion.

Kiran swallowed the saliva in his throat before continuing. "After the battle today, Tharja told me that she knew a way to direct you affection from Alm onto me. I…" Kiran took in a deep breath. "…I let her do it. But I realized how much I messed up afterwards! I tried to get back to the castle before she did it, but by the time I got there-"

"She already did it." Faye said, looking down at her feet and thinking back on the muffin given to her.

"I didn't want to break your heart by telling you that it was me and not Alm, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Instead, I just played you and made you worse off for it. I'm sorry. I really am. I don't blame you if you hate me forever."

Faye lifted her head, her anger spelled out on her face. She raised her palm and swung it towards his face. Kiran closed his eyes and braced for impact, but the slap never came. Surprised, Kiran peeked through his eyelids to see Faye looking at her feet again. "I can't." she said. "I want to slap you right now. I want to scream at you for toying with me. But…" she looked up at him, her face mellowed. "When I see 'him'… My anger goes away. I only feel… love." Faye wiped the last tear away from her eye.

"Kiran. What you did today was inexcusable. But… I feel like if I were in your shoes, I would have made the same mistake. The fact that you even tried to stop it shows that you care." Faye's eyes started to show her longing. "A-and you spent all that time with me, always trying to help me with… Alm…" Faye dove her head against his, her lips connecting with his, catching the Summoner by surprise. Kiran pulled away from the shock, but Faye grabbed his arm and leaned into his ear. "Please…" she pleaded. "Let me have this, Kiran. Let me act selfish, just for a bit…"

Kiran nodded, complying with her demands. "We should probably bring this to your room then…" he suggested. Faye pulled his arm with her into her room before shutting the door behind her. As soon as the door was shut, she went in for another kiss. Unlike the last attempts, the other reciprocated the kiss. That kiss became more carnal, devolving into shorter bursts at a time until they started exploringthe inside of each other's mouths. Kiran wrapped his arms around the Village girls waist, pulling her closer and giving her tender ass a squeeze.

Faye gasped but kept going, trying to remain focused on what she was doing. Their tongues continued to collide with each other, both trying to find a way into the other's cavity. Faye reached her hands behind her brown cape and started to undo the strings keeping her dress on her body. With little hassle, the strings on her back came loose and let the front of her dress fall forward, revealing her bare chest. Kiran reached one hand from her ass to her boobs, rubbing the nipple and making it perk out. Faye shuddered from the feeling as she started to undo the white ribbon around her waist. Kiran decided to follow suit, kicking his shoes off into the corner of the room and removing his hand from Faye's butt to take off his pants.

Kiran's kisses started to trail off of Faye's lips, slowly moving down her neck and onto her exposed breasts. Kiran used his hand to give little squeezes to one of her nipples, while he used his mouth to lick and suck the other. Faye mewled, her hands shaky as she tried to take off her ribbon. With a bit of strain, the ribbon finally loosened itself from her waist, with the dress following suit and leaving Faye in only her brown cape, boots and panties.

Faye's panties were already soaked from what Kiran was doing to her, and became more drenched with every new action he took. Kiran took his free hand and reached it under her panties, rubbing his fingers against her clit. Faye was barely able to keep quiet, the feeling making her want to cry out Alm's name. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she held them together on her chest, letting Kiran do his work on her body. It didn't take long for the rubbing on her clit to turn into fingers inside of her vagina. "A-mmmm…!" Faye cooed, calming herself down and trying not to say _his_ name. Despite how she felt about him now, it was still Kiran she was doing such profane actions with. If she were to call out Alm's name-

"You can say it, Faye." Kiran said, reading the situation. "I know you want to say it. It's okay, I understand." With that, he dug more of his fingers inside, feeling her walls contract. Faye gritted her teeth, her voice becoming louder with each thrust of his hand. He spread his fingers apart inside her, making her bite down thumbs to keep her cool. But with each rub on her breasts and nudge inside her cunt, her ability to control herself lessened.

Faye fought in her head about whether it was okay to say _his_ name, but her voice was already making the decision for her. "Al-nnnnmm!" She cried out, trying suppress herself. But the closer she got to her release, the harder it became. After many unsuccessful attempts to mute herself, she eventually let go of her fear to say it. "A-Alm!" she exclaimed. As soon as it escaped her lips, she found herself wanting to say it more. The Summoner kept up what he was doing, going at a faster pace with all his actions.

"Alm!"she shouted. "Keep going! I'm almost there! Alm!" with each mention of his name, she found her body succumbing to its inevitable release even faster. Kiran went as fast as he could, feeling her walls gripping tighter, signalling her discharge. "Alm! Don't stop! Please! ALM!" as she screamed and panted his name, her body giving way. Her pussy clutched onto the Summoner's hand as best it could, shooting it with all of her pent up fluids inside.

Once Faye's body came off its high, Kiran pulled his hand out and let go of her breasts. Once he stood upright, his erection peaking through his underwear was peaking through. Faye wrapped one of her arms around the Summoner's shoulder, looking at him with craving in her eyes. "You know Alm…" she reached her hand down, pulling his underwear down until enough to show his cock, standing tall. "…I thought only royalty could wield the Royal Sword." She held the base of his dick in her hand, readying it towards her pussy lips.

They both took a deep breath simultaneously before she slid her body forward. Feeling the entirety of Kiran's shaft fitting snugly inside made Faye gasp. "Faye…" Kiran whispered. He couldn't believe that he was having sex with the person he's had a crush on for so long. But he knew that as soon as the spell wore off, not only would this moment never happen again, but Faye would most likely never return his feelings. He knew that what he had right now he had to cherish.

Faye wrapped her other arm around the Summoner's shoulder, biting her lower lip. "Make me yours, Alm." She whispered, barely able to contain herself. Kiran began his movement slowly, easing both of them to what the other felt like. Faye stared at Kiran's face, in a trance. She found herself forgetting everything. About the spell, about her friends and her past. The only thing that she could think of was right in front of her now, and she wanted nothing more. She proceeded to pick up the slack, speeding herself up and surprising Kiran, making him gasp from the suddenness of her actions.

Each groove inside her felt like heaven to Kiran. Seeing Faye's expression of pure bliss on her face made the feeling even better. The walls around his penis started to convulse from the foreign object inside, wishing to greet it and keep it there. He could feel the womb entrance at jis tip with each thrust made. Faye began to lose herself to the feeling, taking her legs off the ground and wrapping them around the Summoner's waist. Kiran almost fell over, but found balancing point as he continued to thrust his cock inside.

They both increased their speed, wanting the other to feel on cloud nine. "I-I wish…" Faye began, barely able to string together sentences from the pleasure she was feeling. "You wo-would… Fuck me harder, Alm!" Kiran could feel her pussy clamping down, begging to be treated with more force. Kiran felt more than happy to comply, putting his whole body into his thrusts. Faye dug her fingers into the Summoner's shoulders, trying not to keep herself from falling from the euphoria. _'Alm…'_ She thought, her tongue starting to dangle out of her mouth. _'Alm-'_ Suddenly, her mind went to something unexpected: Kiran. She tried to remember Alm, but could only think of Kiran. His kind personality, his clumsy yet lovable personality and his concern for others filled up her mind. Despite seeing Alm in front of her, she couldn't remember what he looked like.

Kiran could feel himself going towards the breaking point. Unsure if Faye was close, kept thrusting at full speed, hoping she would be satisfied. "Faye, I'm- I'm close!" he yelled, unable to control the volume of his voice. Faye snapped back into reality, realizing who she was looking at. As happy as it made her, she wanted Kiran at this moment. She stuck her tongue back in her mouth and went in for a kiss. As soon as their lips connected, Faye's walls clamped down onto Kiran's shaft, making both release what they had. Kiran's legs went shaky as his semen started to overflow and spill out of Faye's pussy, trickling down onto the floor. Faye let her legs fall back onto the ground, finding her footing a bit shaky but managing to find her balance. They disconnected the kiss and both stood there, exchanging breath for a moment before pulling out and letting more sperm fall to the floor.

Kiran pulled his underwear up and grabbed his pants, putting them on. Faye stared at him, blinking a few times to make sure her vision was clear. Sure enough, instead of Alm in her room, Kiran stood in his wake, getting clothed again. She knew that he was going to leave her alone, thinking that he was no longer welcome after what happened, but Faye wanted the opposite. She wanted him to stay. She tried to think of some reason, ANY reason for him to stay.

Kiran put on one of his shoes, trying not to lose footing. _'I should go now. The spell is gone and I have no reason to be with her now. She'll probably hate me for the rest of time…'_ He brooded, getting ready to put his other shoe on.

"Umm… Kiran…?" Kiran looked up to Faye, shocked what he saw. Faye stood there, spreading her cunt wide to see the remainder of his sperm falling to the floor. Faye was red in the face, looking nervous. "Uhh… It doesn't seem like the spell wore off. Maybe we should… try again?" When she finished her statement, she gave him a little smile.

Kiran grinned and began to take his shoes off again. "Of course, anything for a 'childhood friend'."

 **So the next thing on the list is the suggested character pick. I can tell you that originally, the character pick was Leagarn, due to her underrepresentation at the time. But then I caught wind of an even more underrepresented character who happens to be in Heroes, so I decided to go with them instead. I hope you all understand my decision when the time comes. I should also say that after chapter 5, I plan to revisit Loki and her shapeshifting powers. How I will decide the characters she will shapeshift into will be determined by a randomizer. I plan to pick 5 characters for that chapter, but only 1 sexual action for each. Anyway, I know I forgot to say it last time, but make sure to let me know of your suggestions and reviews, I would really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Unusual Accessory

**This chapter is going to be less character driven from the last ones. In return, I plan to make more scandalous scenes in its place. It should help fill in parts of the story as well as making it more akin to lemons that people expect it to be. Without further ado, let's get going.**

 **Chapter 5: Unusual Accessory**

The rays of sun going across the Sacae plains helped accentuate the bright greens or the grass and the deep blues of the rivers. A small Sacaen village stood near a river, flowing from the mountains north of the village. It almost seemed like a peaceful place to be.

Almost.

A small group of highly trained troops stood at the other end of the river, doing what they could against the constant onslaught of units coming their way, with both sides being led with the best of their respective groups. For the Sacaen's, they had Lyn, the Lady of the Wind at their side. Not only were her archery skills immeasurable, her ability to fight and guide her comrades simultaneously were a great asset.

But she stood in opposition of Kiran, Strategist of the Askr Kingdom. While he was no fighter, he could think of the most sound plans to trump his enemies. His skills were showing, as the small four man group he led was not only fighting an up hill battle, but were turning the tides on the Sacaen people. His small band consisted of:

the Nifl Princess Fjorm, using her lance to strike foes from any distance and tank damage from a variety of units.

The Princess of Ylisse Kingdom Lissa, helping heal her allies when they get in too much of a pinch, buffing up their attack with her Balm and being bulky enough to eat damage effectively.

The young Grado recruit Amelia, soaking up every hit that Fjorm couldn't and dishing out more damage when needed.

And the foreign swordswoman, Athena.

It was clear to everyone that she was putting in the most work during the battle. Kiran put a lot of effort into her skills, and it showed. Her Wo Dao combined with Aether allowed her deliver as much damage as she healed back, as well as being able to counter any opponent thanks to Distant Counter. Her blinding speed made effective at doubling down on her opponent's, making the Flashing Blade seal given to her all the better.

As the battle waged on, Lyn and the Sacaen's were backed into a corner, only a few stragglers being left alive. The small group of Sacaen's fought against the Dark skinned swordswoman, but were unable to take her out, despite their numbers.

"Ok Lissa, heal up Amelia! Fjorm and Amelia, go in and chip Lyn! Then Athena can take her out reliably!" Kiran shouted his actions at a safe distance from the fight, able to see the entire field from where he stood. _'We finally pulled through!'_ Kiran mused, happy to finally find a strategy that could be the Sacaen army. He watched in glee as Athena put the finishing blow to Lyn.

The green meadow was scattered with Sacaen troops, slowly getting up and recovering from their wounds with the help of Lissa. Kiran walked over to Lyn, offering his hand to the downed plains lady. "That was quite the display of power, Kiran." Lyn commended, still weary from the fight. "Well, A promise is a promise. I'll be right back." With that, Lyn headed towards one of the tents and entered through the open flap.

Kiran was exited to finally get the prize he and his comrades had worked so hard to get. He was just hoping they would be as stoked about it as he was. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Amelia, a curious look on her face.

"Did we do it, Kiran?" The armored blonde asked. "Is she getting the prize for us now?"

Kiran nodded his head, making the trainee crack a smile. "Thanks to you and everyone else's efforts, we don't have to go against the Sacaen's again. Or at least I hope we don't."

"Good. I don't want to go through that again." The Nifl Princess added as she walked up to the two, with Athena following close behind.

"So… Ve done fighting 'Sackies'?" Athena asked in her thick accent, getting little giggles from the rest of the group. "No more of da hacking and slashing?"

Kiran shook his head. "We are done for the day. Once Lissa finishes healing the Sacaen's and Lyn gives us our prize, we can go back to the castle and take a load off."

"Good thing too." Lissa chimed in, shuffling her feet towards the group. "I think all this running around may have given me a blister… I can't wait to get back and take a nice, long trip to the hot springs!"

"That sounds nice." Fjorm said, closing her eyes imagining the warm water on her body before opening them back up. "Would anyone like to join us?" she asked kindly.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yes, Sound like, but don't ve have to do more of da 'hack and slash' to get to hot bath?" Athena asked, prompting Lissa to smack her palm against her forehead.

"Darn! I forgot about that!" Lissa pouted, not in the mood to go up the Illusory Dungeon. "Why can't anything come easy in this realm?"

"You are acting, as brother put it, 'Deal Cat'?" Athena commented, getting a rise from Lissa and a chuckle from everyone else.

"I am NOT-" Lissa began, before curbing her tongue and taking a deep breath. "You know what? I show you I'm not delicate! I'll go through that dungeon single-handedly if I have to!"

"Did… I come in at a bad time?" Everyone turned their attention to Lyn, a black box in her hands.

"Don't worry, it's just Lissa venting. She'll be fine." Kiran reassured, reaching for the black box from Lyn. "This is it, right?"

Lyn nodded her head. "That is a sacred heirloom of the Sacae tribe. The item inside represents the spirit of all Sacaen's, as it is roams the plains simply and carefree. We only give it to a few who can best our greatest warriors. It is said that it can bring two beings closer together."

Kiran took the box from her hands, waved goodbye in her direction before motioning for his group to follow him.

"You never told us what it was we were fighting for, Kiran." Said Lissa, eyeing the box to see if anything noteworthy hinting to what was inside.

"Sorry." Kiran said. "Totally slipped my mind."

As he started to open the box, he stopped as the others started to guess what was inside.

"Maybe it's super, ultra rare skill for us to use!" Amelia assumed.

"It might be more orbs for Kiran to use." Fjorm guessed.

"Oh, maybe it's a really cool weapon like an axe!" Lissa said, crossing her fingers.

"Maybe whole horse inside!" Athena exclaimed, getting everyone to look her direction in confusion. "Vhat? You never see whole horse fit inside tiny box before?"

"Nobody even hit the mark!" Kiran exclaimed as he opened the box, a big smile sprawled across his face. The girl's looked in, their eyes gleaming to see the contents inside. When they saw it, their curiosity turned into disappointment. Sitting inside was a single, golden bunny ears headpiece. "Well? Pretty cool right?" Kiran asked, oblivious to their dissatisfied looks.

"Um… Summoner… I'm a bit underwhelmed, to be honest." Fjorm answered, with the other girls nodding in agreement.

"What!?" Kiran exclaimed, surprised by their answers. "Do you have any idea what this means?" The girls shook their heads. Kiran cleared his throat, readying an explanation. "What I have here is incredibly rare and shows a true testament of skill! There are many other Summoner's who tried to do what we did back there and were unsuccessful!"

"So it's bragging rights?" Lissa stated.

Kiran's smile faded slightly. "To put it bluntly, yes." Kiran admitted, before getting back into his cheery mood. "But! I think it's still something really cool to have! So who wants it?"

"I'll pass Kiran." Fjorm politely declined.

"That would only be made called 'Delicate' twice as often! No thank you!" Lissa claimed.

"Sorry Kiran, but you already gave me this Askran headpiece!" Amelia said, turning her head to show the Askr insignia.

Kiran looked to Athena, pleading with his eyes for her to accept. Athena rolled her eyes before taking the headpiece in her hand. "Is this normal thing to vear in home country?" she asked. Kiran darted his eyes around before nodding with an artificial smile on his face. Athena sighed as she put it on her head.

"Well, now that that's over with… who's ready to go to the hot springs?" Lissa asked. The girls nodded in agreement as they made their way towards the Illusory Dungeon.

Fjorm looked back to Kiran, not moving from his spot. "What's wrong Kiran? Are you not coming?"

"Wish I could, but I have to go back and devise more strategies for the next 'Golden accessory' battles."

"You sure? It won't be the same without you!" Fjorm pleaded. Kiran just shook his head and went towards the castle, waving to the Nifl Princess as he went in the other direction. "That Summoner… he sure loves his gold plating…" Fjorm uttered before running to catch up with the others.

The enemies charging towards them were much easier to take out compared to the last battle the girls had to deal with, as these ones were able to be taken out in a single hit, with the only exceptions being the bosses. While the enemies did get slightly harder with every new floor, it only reinvigorated them to keep going.

"I don't know why I was complaining earlier, there's nothing to this!" Lissa declared to the others, their enemies dwindling by the numbers as she spoke. "And to think Chrom calls ME delicate! Has he not seen these guys?"

"Careful not to lose focus, Lissa! The boss is coming up!" Fjorm reminded.

Athena was barely paying attention. Her mind started to wander to dirty thoughts as they continued through the dungeon. At first, they were small things that could easily be disregarded, but as they kept going, the more of these thoughts started to flood her mind. Her face started to turn red as sweat started to pour over her forehead.

"Woah, Athena!" Amelia proclaimed, seeing the sweaty swordswoman wiping her forehead. "You're sweating like crazy!"

"It no big deal… Just hot here..." She muttered.

"Hot? It seems pretty cold to me." Lissa remarked.

"I am getting goosebumps from being in here…" Amelia added.

"Seems pretty lukewarm to me. Then again, I was born in cold…" Fjorm uttered.

"Ve vill be… fine… no worry…" Athena reassured as best she could, but her body and thoughts could not be convinced. As they kept going, it felt like there was a calling in her body that kept growing inside her. At first, she couldn't pinpoint where exactly it was, but it started to become clear to her once she felt womb craving something. The walls in her pussy burned, and her clit itched for attention.

"Finally! We made it!" Lissa exclaimed as she started to take her dress off her body.

"Oh no!" Amelia cried, her voice showing her panic. "I forgot to bring my swimsuit!"

"Don't worry about it!" Lissa consoled, taking the corset off her body. "Kiran's not here, so we can skinny dip!"

Athena felt her already red face become even more flushed. Just the thought of being surrounded by naked people in a hot bath made her body shudder. Even though she wasn't into women in 'that' way, her mind couldn't help but think of all the naughty things she could do with the others.

Fjorm decided to comply, taking off her shoulder pads and placing her lance onto the ground. Amelia began to strip as well, nervousness visible in her face. "I-I've never done this b-before…" she said as she started undoing her chest plate.

Athena began to sweat, her imagination running wild as the girls in front of her got nude. Images of her defiling the ladies with her flooded her mind, making it hard for her to think straight. She but her bottom lip, turning around to try and keep her cool.

"Athena?" Fjorm piped up, grabbing Athena's arm and turning her back to face the group. Athena looked to see the girls, all naked and staring at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

Athena's eyes widened. She ripped her arm out of Fjorm's hand and ran in the opposite direction.

Athena walked the dirt road back to the castle, swearing in her native tongue along the way. Her footing shaky from the dizziness she felt. Everything in her was screaming for release, but she didn't want to give in. "Never… velt like this… before…" she muttered to herself. She tried to think of what could be the cause of her feeling this way, but her brain kept going back to explicit acts with others in the army. Try as she might, her body craved an orgasm.

She conceited to her needs and stumbled her way to a tree stump nearby. She hastily removed her leggings and panties, cursing to herself for giving in to the feeling. As soon as she could feel the fresh air on her clit, she dug her hand inside to explore, her mind flashing to different people to masturbate to with each passing second. She could feel her walls close in on her fingers, contorting each one around her pussy, trying to substitute the space of what she REALLY needed in there.

The feeling of her fingers inside of her made her was something she had never done before. She had always shown restraint whenever she felt like this, rather using it as fuel to practice her swordplay. But now here she was, sitting on a tree stump, hand pumping in and out of her cunt on the side of the road, in full view of anyone who could pass by. Despite the embarrassing act on display, Athena couldn't care less. She felt amazing in this moment and gave no attention to her surroundings. Her eyes were focused on her work as she swirled her fingers around her insides with ease. Her smile was full, only being held back by her top teeth gripping itself to her bottom lip. With each thrust into herself, she could feel herself being lost in the passion more and more.

Her other hand reached up under her clothes and grabbed her boob, caressing it. Athena gasped, not realizing what she did with her other hand. The surprise was welcome to her and she started to play with her boob with more ferocity. The pleasure built up quicker than before as she played with herself, feeling her body getting closer to a release. Her mind raced, switching rapidly between faces of heroes that she knew. Images of Marth quickly shifted to Draug, then to Navarre, Odin, Sigurd and Bartre. But her mind flashed an image of Kiran, white robe and all. The image of him stuck in her mind, with more flooding through quickly after.

"Kiran…!" she moaned as she felt her body shudder from the release. Athena's walls squeezed together, holding her fingers prisoner as they got soaked from the liquid being released. Her heels dug into the grass beneath her as her knee's knocked into each other.

It took a bit of time for Athena to regain her senses and for the burning to die down entirely. As soon as she did, she remembered that she was half naked on a tree stump out in the open. She rose to her feet and pulled her leggings and panties back on as quickly as she could. Athena scanned her surroundings to make sure nobody saw. Only grassy fields with a few trees sprouted around the area. The foreign swordswoman let out a sigh of relief as she ran towards the direction of castle.

Another crumpled up piece of paper got thrown onto the floor behind the brainstorming Summoner. Tactic after tactic proved to be ineffective to put even a dent in the abyssal battles. He tried many things, switching around units to see who would fit what role, thinking of skills to give to units as well as promoting units he was waiting to. Nothing he could think of worked well. "I REALLY didn't want it to come to this, but…" He grumbled. He swallowed his pride and got up from his workspace and made started to make his way out of the castle. _'I can't believe I'm going to have to ask, YET AGAIN, for the help of Phoen-'_

Kiran stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Athena approaching the castle on her own.

' _Athena? Why is she here?'_ Kiran wondered. _'She's supposed to be with the girls at the hot springs.'_ Athena didn't seem to notice him, making the Summoner call out to grab her attention.

"Hey, Athena!"

Athena felt her body tense up for the voice of the Summoner saying her name. She wasn't scared by his voice, more so delighted. Her body began to feel the same heat from before, with her face starting to feel the same burn. She froze on the spot, feeling her legs getting shaky. "V-Vh… Vhat is… happening…" Athena whispered, hoping the Summoner would let her be so she could figure it out.

"Athena!" Kiran shouted again, making his way towards the frozen swordswoman. Athena felt her legs falter, dropping down to her knees as the heat became more intense than last time. "ATHENA!?" Kiran shouted, picking up his pace towards her.

The world felt like it was spinning to Athena. Her vision blurred from the burning lust deep inside her. "C… Can't…" She panted, trying to keep herself from faltering like last time. Unfortunately, her body and mind felt differently on the matter, with her body taking things into their own hands.

Athena felt a hand rubbing her clit and another on her breasts. Athena's eyes widened from the touch and looked to see who was doing it. To her surprise, the hands belonged to her. She gasped, trying to pull her hands away from her body, but the pleasure flooded her mind, making it seem impossible for her to stop. Her hands were doing what they could to bring her over the edge, with one hand simultaneously rubbing her clit with her thumb while the rest of the fingers dug into her cavern.

Kiran stood close by, mouth agape. He didn't know if what was happening was real. One of his top units was knuckle deep in her pussy in full view of any passerby. Athena turned her head to Kiran, a look of desperation in her eyes. "K-Kiran… V-Ve don't…!" she began, before she cut herself off with a little groan with small breaths following afterwards. "Ve don't know vhat is… HAPPENING!" Athena bucked her upper body backward, her leggings getting soaked. The heat from before died down, but was not completely gone. She laid on the grassy field, looking to Kiran with the hope that he can help her.

Kiran closed his mouth, reaching his hand to her. "Let's get you inside before someone see's you like this."

Kiran walked down the corridor, book in hand, skimming through the pages. He made a turn towards his room where he saw Lissa, Fjorm and Amelia standing near his doorway, arguing loudly.

"We should have went after her to make sure she was alright!" Fjorm shouted, fear more prominent in her throat.

"I'm sure she came back here because she was feeling under the weather!" Lissa countered, her voice cracking slightly.

"If that were the case, then why didn't she ask YOU to heal her up?" Fjorm asked.

"Maybe she needed a restore staff instead of a rehabilitation one?" Lissa answered back unsure.

"Maybe she just got scared." Amelia piped up. "After all, It was my first time skinny dipping. It may hers as well."

"Uh…" Kiran began, catching the attention of the girls as well as making them realize they said a bit too much. "Am I… interrupting anything?"

"K-Kiran!" Lissa stuttered out. "Uh…We were not- lets just forget that last bit you heard!" Kiran nodded, knowing that this wasn't the most bizarre thing to happen today.

"Alright, well..." Kiran gestured for his door, hoping the girls would move.

"Hold on!" Fjorm stood in the doorway, a concerned look on her face. "Do you know where Athena is? She left shortly after we got to the hot springs and we haven't seen her since. We're worried since we asked around and nobody else has seen her."

' _Considering what she was doing, maybe that's a good thing…'_ Kiran mused. "Rest assured, you three, She's fine. She told me she was going to train in the nearby forest."

The three girls let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. "Thanks for letting us know, Kiran." Fjorm said, bowing her head slightly to show her appreciation. The girls walked away, talking amongst themselves and waving to Kiran.

Kiran gave them a smile and a wave as they left, then proceeded to open his door slightly and slipping through the opening with the book in hand. He closed the door behind him and threw the book onto his desktop. "Alright, we're in the clear. If anyone asks, you were training in the nearby forest." Kiran got no answer, prompting him to look to his bed and see Athena, biting onto her shirt and using Breidablik as a makeshift dildo. "WH- Hey!" Kiran shouted at her. "You can't do that with Breidablik!"

Athena didn't care, she just kept pumping Breidablik in her until her climax covered the divine weapon in her juices. The heat in her body died down less and less with each release, as if her body wanted something. She discarded the Breidablik to the side, barely being caught by the Summoner. "Not… Not enough… Ve still… still hot…"

Kiran put his divine weapon on his chair near his desk. "I think I may have found out why exactly this has happened." He picked up the book he brought from the library and opened to a page with a fold in the corner. It took me a while to find what exactly I was looking for, but once I did, it was a piece of ca- Woah!"

Kiran got cut off by Athena forcefully pulling down his pants, leaving his erect shaft in the cold air. Athena wasted no time and stuck his member as far back into her throat as she could, almost gagging from the length of it. Kiran felt his heart rate quicken and his breath become unsteady. He knew what was happening to her would make her more likely to act on her cravings, but he expected Athena to suppress her desires longer than THIS. Athena looked up at him, pointing at the book with one hand, indicating for him to read.

"Y-you want me to read this while you-!" Kiran felt Athena's head slightly nod and her tongue give a little lick to his junk, making him jolt and giving him shivers. Kiran felt his mind jump from thought to thought, comparing the Athena from before to now. Kiran gulped as he began to read the pages. "Uh… It says t-that…" He began, his voice shaky from the foreigners lips wrapped around his member. "The Sacaen's treasures ha-have different proper-!"

Athena began to move her head, letting her lips rub against Kiran's saliva covered dick. Kiran gritted his teeth, trying to focus on what he was reading.

"P-Properties! The Mu-Mulagir let's the user see f-farther… wh-while the Golden Bunny Hood…"

Athena quickened her head movements, putting more effort into it. She swirled her tongue around his shaft, coating his penis in more of her spit. Kiran bucked his head back, digging his heels into the floor. Athena gave a little smirk, feeling his cock twitch in her mouth was a clear sign he was close to cumming. She grabbed the base of his shaft with one hand, while the other carefully fondled his balls.

Kiran grunted, biting his finger to keep his sanity. Nothing he had done before in the privacy of his bedroom could compare to THIS. Kiran quivered, feeling himself getting ready to let loose. "Th-The Golden Bu-Buh…" Kiran lost focus, breathing heavy as he tried to get back to his spot. As he searched the page frantically for where he left off at, he felt himself about to burst. _'Fuck It!'_ He thought, slamming the book shut to say what he could remember. "The Bunny Ears m-make you- HORNY!" Kiran shouted, releasing all he had in his balls down Athena's throat.

Wave after wave of Kiran sperm plunged down Athena's throat, making her almost gag. She closed her eyes and pulled through, taking Kiran's member out of her mouth once he was done. She felt the heat in her body diminish and her mind clear as a result. She wiped her mouth, the impact of Kiran's words now registering. "Horny? Is that vhen Henry say bad joke?"

Kiran shook his head as he started to put his pants back on. "You're thinking of 'Corny'. 'Horny' is when you want to have sex."

"Vhat else?"

Kiran reached for the book, opening back to where he had left off. "Well…" he adjusted his pants as he cleared his throat. "Long story short, the effect of the Ears increases the users sex drive. The method to stop the heat differs depending on gender of the wearer." As Kiran recounted what was written, Athena tugged at the headpiece, struggling to take it off. "All guys have to do is ejaculate and they'll feel better. Girls have it harder, where they have to actually get impregnated for the heat to stop."

Athena felt a cold sweat go down her cheek and her heart rate increase. The Ears were not coming off her head. She pulled harder, but the ears stayed in place. Kiran kept talking, oblivious to her plight.

"I also read that the ears won't come off until either criteria is fulfilled. BUT I also read ladies can slow down the next heat cycle if they ingest sperm, so you should be fine fo-"

A loud crash interrupted Kiran. He jumped and looked at the source. Athena was on the ground, practically concealed in books and sheets of paper. "Von't… come off!" Athena grunted, her voice muffled from the pile of literature on top of her.

Kiran got down on his knees, grabbing what he could and throwing it off her. "You're not hurt, are you!?" he exclaimed. He reached a hand down to grab hers and helped pull her out of the wreckage.

Athena wiped the dust off her clothes before giving a small nod Kiran's way to show her thankfulness. "So… Ve have stupid ears until Ve have kid?"

Kiran sighed. "Looks to be the case." Athena looked down at her feet, making Kiran feel guilty. _'I gave this to her and now she's stuck like this! So she either gets pregnant to stop the sudden fits of heat or she finds a way to keep getting sperm in her system… Either way, her life is going to be-'_

"Ve come to decision." Athena spoke up, her clothes dropping to the floor. "As you say in home country… 'Knock Ve Up'?"

Kiran gave a blank stare back at her. "Wh…What?" he asked, not sure how to respond. Athena grabbed his shoulder's, pulling him in for a kiss. Kiran was caught off guard by this, but quickly found himself to be enjoying the feel of her lips. Kiran felt her hand reach down through his pants, grabbing hold onto his slowly growing shaft. Athena pressed her body onto his, pushing Kiran onto the bed behind him. The weight of the foreigner on top of him made it difficult for him to turn back now, exactly what Athena was hoping for.

She tugged at the Summoner's pants, releasing his fully erect cock in full view. She gazed at it, admiring the length of it in her hand. She wasted no time, hovering her lower body over it, steadying herself before dropping her full weight onto it. The walls inside Athena's pussy wrapped snuggly around the Summoner's penis, holding it tight like a mother's embrace. The duo moaned in sync, not aware on how good this would actually feel for both of them. "Ve… move now…" she cooed, lifting her ass into the air before slamming back down onto Kiran's lower body.

Kiran grabbed a handful of his bedsheets, trying to grip onto something as his groin got assaulted with constant pleasure. He gritted his teeth, trying to muffle his cries and grunts from any passerby outside his dorm. _'T-this is insane! Athena is trying to get pregnant and she's making ME the father!'_ Kiran felt himself starting to panic, feeling inadequate to become a dad. _'How would I raise them? Will I even get to raise them before the war ends!? Will they even-'_

Athena placed her lips onto Kiran's yet again, surprising him and melting away his fear. He wrapped his arms around the foreigner's body, embracing her tightly as he began moving his hips in tune with hers. Athena stifled a faint gasp in between their lip locking, placing her hands onto the bed to help keep her balance. The kiss broke off into more kisses, each one sloppier than the last.

In that moment, it felt as if the two of them were one being of pure love. It felt that nothing could break the two of them apart. They both went as fast as they could, losing synchronization but not really caring. Athena felt her legs start to burn from her constant squatting, but that burning seemed trivial compared to the pure euphoria she felt. Her cunt loved every second that Kiran's penis was inside, exploring every inch inside. Nothing could make her feel any happier, say for one thing…

Athena felt Kiran's cock start to twitch while he felt her walls starting to contract. They both could tell that the other was about to release. They stopped their kissing bursts and looked each other in the eyes, an all knowing and loving look on their face. No words were exchanged, instead a final kiss on the lips between to two sealed the deal. Kiran shot all he had inside as Athena's walls clamped down as tight as it could. The feeling of liquid being drained inside her womb made Athena feel refreshed. She rolled over beside the out of breath Summoner, finding herself to be just as breathless as him. "So…" She began. "Vhat next?"

The Askr basement have vey little room with even smaller appeal to its aesthetic. Dingy, dark combined with an unappealing smell made the place an area unappealing to most. Kiran carefully placed the box containing the ears under a box of stamina potions and refine coins. "Don't want anymore trouble with you." He mumbled, sliding the box into place. He heard footsteps from the stairs behind him and turned around, expecting to have to explain himself on what he was doing. Luckily, It was just Athena coming down the steps, free from the accessory she wore prior.

"Yuck! No vonder place called 'Odor of Heroes'!" She exclaimed, placing her sleeve over her nose to mask the smell.

"I know." Kiran began, walking over to the foreign swordswoman. "but maybe the smell will keep people from actually coming down here and finding it."

"Vhy not throw out? Be easier that vay." She asked, her voice slightly muffled from her sleeve.

"For us maybe, but not the next person who finds it." He countered, leading her up the stairs. "And the last thing we would want is for someone unassuming to wear and become a sex hungry manic." His voice started to trail off as they both left the basement, leaving the golden accessory to stay bunched up with the rest of-

A barrel in the basement shook slightly, with grunting of a girls to match. The barrel top flew open onto the ground, letting the person inside get room to stretch. The girl poked their head out, stretching her arms upward and letting her long white braided pigtails touch the barrels top. "Interesting…" She said, reaching into her back pocket to retrieve a diary. "So that makes a person want to act on their carnal desires?" her face reddened with giggles following shortly behind. "Maybe if I have to boys locked in a room with one wearing it…" she bit her upper lip and opened her diary, looking through the pages. "Maybe I can get THIS scenario to work… where the two best friends find each other to be MORE… so many possibilities…"

 **Notes:**

 **Late Happy Holidays and possibly New Years to everyone. I really must apologize for this one taking so long, as I was moving as I wrote this and lacked Internet for a while. I hope that I can get the next chapter done faster than this one, even though next chapter will have more going on in it than this one.**

 **If anybody is wondering, I do not plan to return to the Golden Bunny Ears for a future story. It does not mean I won't which is why I left the ending open in case I do, but I have no interest in writing about any more for now. If anyone wishes to write about it in my place, by all means go ahead.**

 **When I thought up the idea, I looked at my Heroes to see who I had given the Golden Bunny Ears. Turns out, I gave them to my Valentine's Sanaki. This was not intentional, but a funny thing to stumble on.**

 **Finally, I think it's time I give you all a hint on who will be starring in the next chapter. As stated in the last chapter, there will be 5 girls who were chosen at random to star in it. When I did it, the only rules set in place was no duplicate or alternate costumes of characters, as well as not choosing characters that I had written about already. The characters chosen (in order) were: "nkgiht aardipes" "lusbh fo uthoy", "ealp weolfr", "dyla of daebls" and "olben nda nmbiel". Do a bit of unscrambling and you'll find out who was chosen. Make sure to leave your reviews and suggestions, I appreciate all types of feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6: Delicious Duplicity

**Well, here is possibly the longest story I have written so far. I sincerely apologize on how long it took to get this one out. While the story is long, the amount of time it took to finish it is inexcusable. I will try my best to do better in the future. This story is a continuation of Chapter 1, so If you have yet to read that, I would recommend it to get some insight. I must also apologize about a change to the story. I said I was planning to revisit Loki this chapter, but decided to change it, so you will not find Loki in this. I hope the wait was worthwhile for everyone. For anyone who managed to get the scrambled aliases or looked to others for help, You should have a clear idea on what to expect. As for those who didn't? Well, I hope that the surprise on who will be featured will be pleasing. Now let's get this show on the road.**

 **Chapter 6: Delicious Duplicity**

The crumpled paper scattered on the room's flooring left an impression for anyone who dare enter. The desk in the room covered in book pages only enhanced the setting, really showing the messiness of the Askran Tactician, Kiran. He sat in his chair, staring at nothing. Four rainbow spheres were being clutched in the grip of his brown gloves, his thumb sliding across them with ease. While the darkness of his room helped mask it, The Summoner's melancholy expression gave a clear indication to his feelings. He was heartbroken.

Kiran reminisced, mulling over his decisions in the past few weeks. He was captured and made a plaything by the enemy Tactician, all done right under the noses of his companions. Not only did it show how experienced the enemy was, It also told him how much he needed to learn. Despite clearing out the entire book on Tactics, he still felt inadequate to lead Askr. Worse yet, the things the enemy did on him left him… wanting more.

As much as he hated it, Loki stole his virginity and his heart. He hated how he had fallen for the enemy. He hated the thought of fighting her, something he knew he would have to do in the future. He hated how he was still under her finger, despite not being there anymore. Most of all, he hated that she KNEW he would develop these feelings for her, now being able to get whatever she wanted from him with ease.

Kiran shook his head, getting out of his chair. He grabbed Breidablik from his desktop, heading towards the door. _'I need to get her… If I don't, things could get pretty out of hand in the future…'_

The rays of the sun beamed through the castles arches, bringing a small amount of light to the dimly lit room. Kiran squinted slightly, adjusting his eyes to the brightness. Kiran made his way towards the main plaza in the castle, where all the heroes would spend their time talking amongst each other, building friendships and learning more about each other. The closer he got, the more people he saw chatting happily with each other. The first group to catch his eye was three conspicuous pegasus standing on the carpet as their riders stood beside them, grooming their respective animals. A light blue haired girl in a wedding dress tended to her pegasus, listening to the banter between her comrades. A short green haired girl flailed her arms about as she recounted a story, her purple cape fluttering from the movement. The short red haired flier she told the story to let out and audible chuckle.

A group adjacent to them consisted of another trio, all wearing their summer attire. The long haired redhead was crouched down, receiving a white lei from a blonde with big hair rolls. The other inspected the red lei around their neck, wondering if it complimented her long blue hair.

Near the exit of the castle stood a girl with long purple hair, one hand on her neck while the other rested on her blade. She gave her full attention the black haired swordsman in front of her, who was clearly agitated by her presence.

Kiran looked to the exit to see a group of four approaching. He squinted to see If it was who he thought it was. As soon as he could make out the silhouettes of the figures, he ran his way towards them. _'It's them!'_ Kiran thought excitedly, his run increasing into a sprint. _'Gray, Lilina, Subaki and Genny, please tell me you got it!'_

The Summoner's hasty approach clearly startled them, making them slow down as they reached the castle interior. "DID YOU GET IT!?" Kiran shouted as he rushed past the people in the plaza. Once he reached the group, he reached his hand out expectantly. The messy haired village boy reached into a satchel on his side, pulling out a multi-colored sphere. "Here you go, Kiran. Try not to spend it all in one place." He added jokingly. Kiran ignored his quip, snatching the orb out of his hand and running past them. "THANKS AGAIN YOU GUYS!" Kiran shouted back, making his way down the dirt road.

Subaki shook his head. "It appears that Kiran is ignoring your advice. If only he would follow my carefully planned out strategy to stockpile his orbs for the best odds of Summoning a rare Hero." The Blue haired mage got off her steed, careful not to let her red dress scuff on anything. "I think he said that a unit he wants is going to be leaving the… 'Summoning Pool'?" The festive Ostian Princess proposed. "It would explain his constant trips to the Summoning Stone." Gray and Genny nodded in agreement while Subaki kept a skeptical look on his face. "That would explain a lot, but Kiran took a trip to the stone every time he had enough to Summon for a single shot. Why would he use them as soon as he got them instead of saving up like before?" The sky knight questioned. Genny stepped forward, clearing her throat. "Maybe he wants someone so badly that he can't think straight." Subaki didn't respond, instead contemplating her words. _'If that were true, then who would drive Kiran to such a point?'_

' _Come on, Loki...'_ Kiran repeated in his head as he placed the shiny orbs into Breidablik, locking them in place. Kiran crossed his fingers, hoping the stone would present a colorless orbs to fire at. The tree-like carving on the stone lit up, presenting five stones for the Summoner to fire at. Kiran scanned each orb, making sure each one had something he wanted. 'two red orbs, one- no, two green orbs and-!' Kiran's eyes widened to the sight of a single colorless orb. His heart rate quickened, his hopes getting the better of him. Aiming at the orb, the gemstone slowly floated towards the stones center, lodging itself inside. Kiran readied his weapon at the stone, pulling the trigger. A colorful blast shot towards the white gem, expelling a thick haze into the area.

The dense fog obscured the Summoner's vision, making it difficult to see who he had obtained. As the mist disappeared, The silhouette of what seemed to be a curvaceous lady could be seen. "Loki?" He asked, his spirit starting to raise as the fog dissipated. The figure moved back deeper in the mist, disappearing from his sight. "W-Wait!" Kiran exclaimed, moving towards the shadowy person. A few steps forward led him to a spot where all the fog was gone, with a girl standing there, her attention focused on the giant stone slab nearby. The girl's straw colored hair indicated to Kiran that the person Summoned was not Loki.

Kiran felt his heart sink in his chest, his last opportunity to get Loki failed. All that he had worked on for naught. The girl turned her head, her two braids swinging with her. Catching a glance at the Summoner made her jump slightly, a small "Eep!" escaping her lips.

Kiran remembered that he wasn't alone, analyzing the girl in front of him. Her hairstyle was reminiscent of villager folk, with the knee high boots and pink dress only adding to it. Kiran quickly realized he had gotten Faye, a rare unit from a while back. _'At least you got someone rare…'_ he thought to himself, trying to cheer himself up with little success.

"Uh…Who are you?" The village girl asked, looking around as if to find any familiar landmarks. "This doesn't look like my Village… Where's Alm?"

"Well, my name is Kiran." He began, his tone showing his lack of enthusiasm. "I am the Summoner for the Order of Heroes. We are getting people from all across time and space to help save the world." Faye's expression was one of bewilderment. "We need your help to fight off bad guys. Yadda yadda yadda, lets just back to the castle." He motioned for her to follow him, his sour attitude showing.

Making his way back to Askr Castle, Kiran brooded over his decision to Summon. _'Maybe If I waited a few minutes instead of going for it immediately, I might have been able to get her. Maybe in the last pull I tried, she was in the other colorless orb I didn't pick…'_

"Hey…" Faye piped up, breaking Kiran out of his negative headspace. "Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit upset…" Kiran shook his head. "Well… I…" he began, stumbling over his words and trying not to upset the newly added team member. "I was just… expecting someone else. Not that I didn't want you, I was just-"

"Don't worry, I understand." She interjected. "But it makes me wonder, who were you hoping for?" Kiran scratched his head, thinking back on the history of Valentia to see if there was any mention of Loki's name. "Er… I don't believe you've met them. I doubt you're familiar with even their name." The Village girl stopped in her tracks, crossing her arms with an confident expression. "Try me. I know my Village isn't that big, but I've heard stories of a lot of people."

Kiran let out a sigh. Something in the back of his head told him she wasn't going to be deterred anytime soon. "Alright, fine. I was hoping to get someone called 'Loki'. You ever heard of her?" Faye put on her quizzical look as Kiran waited for an answer. _'No way she knows about Loki. I may not have done much research in Valentia's history, but I know for a fact that Loki is not native to any of the known re-'_

"Oh! I think I do!" Faye exclaimed, her response catching the Summoner off guard. "At least, stories of them. They can shape shift, right?" Kiran gave a nod. "She's also a bit of a trickster, so manipulation is a key aspect of her personality." He motioned his head for the girl to continue onward. "Kiran, did you call Loki a 'she'?" The Village girl asked. She was met with another nod in her direction. The Villager looked down at her feet. "How do you know so much about her? Were you friends?" Kiran gripped at his collar, trying to let air down his white robe. The memories of Loki toying around with him came flooding back into his mind. "Er… She's…" The burning in his face was quickly noticed by Faye. "Oh! You were closer then, right?"

The weather felt much warmer to Kiran suddenly. It felt like sweat would come dripping down his forehead at any point. _'Did someone turn up the heat today or is it just me?'_ Kiran thought, looking at Faye to make sure it wasn't just him. Faye looked at him with a slight worry in her eyes, her face slightly red. _'Yeah, Faye is looking a bit red. It must be the weather…'_ Kiran turned his attention to where he was walking, noticing the castle up ahead. "Oh!" He shouted, louder than he expected. "There! That's where we'll be staying!"

Faye looked at the marvelous structure in the distance, the impressive design leaving her in awe. "Woah…" she muttered. "It's like Zofia Castle…" Kiran snapped his fingers, catching the attention of the Villager, who noted the distance he made while she admired the Kingdom. She ran down to catch up with The Summoner waiting patiently for her. "Something tells me you were impressed with your living space." Faye nodded, a smile beaming on her face. "When I was a kid, I never thought I would see a castle in my life. Now I've got to see two!" She closed her eyes, a dreamy expression written on her face. "I always imagined what it would be like if me and Alm were to live together in one, but I think us settling down back in Lamb Village would he better…"

As she finished discussing her fantasy, Kiran felt something off in what she said. "Lamb Village?" He asked. "I thought you were from Ram Village..." Faye opened her eyes, the whimsical look shifted to a confused one. "T-That's what I said! You must have misheard me..." Kiran stared at her for a second before walking back towards the castle with Faye close behind.

When Kiran arrived at the castle, he introduced the new team member to those present at the plaza. As he did, he felt a pit in his stomach that it wasn't the person he hoped to bring back. Faye got a warm greeting from her friend Gray and Tobin, While Kiran got an earful from Subaki and his 'perfect orb saving chart'. When Subaki was done, Kiran made his way to the newest Team member, motioning with his finger for her to follow him.

Kiran placed his hand against a wooden door, pointing at it with his other hand. "This is where you'll be bunking for now, Faye." Kiran gave the door a few knocks as he opened the door, revealing the Village girl's roommates. Five girls were inside the large room, each doing something different. Kiran walked in, Faye closely behind. He walked towards a purple haired girl doing pushups on the ground, her long hair and sword holster scraping against the floor. "Seventy two… Seventy three…" she whispered. Kiran's boot came into her field of vision, making her look up. "Oh, heya Boss!" She said, getting herself off the floor. "Who's this? A sparring partner for me?"

Kiran shook his head. "Unfortunately for you, no. I'm here to introduce your new roommate." He took a step back, pointing at the newcomer behind him. "Mia, this is Faye. Faye, Mia." Faye sheepishly outstretched her arm for a handshake. The purple haired girl clasped both her hands against hers, shaking it with incredible vigor. "Nice to meetcha! You got any interest in sparring in the future?" Faye shook her head, putting on an uncomfortable smile. "Um… Not particularly…" Kiran let out a little chuckle. "Mia can be a bit overwhelming, but she's got a good heart." He guided his hand behind the Villager, bringing her towards the back of the room. There stood a table with two girls sitting beside each other. Their outfits were as opposite as night and day.

The girl on the right had long red hair reaching down to her knees, partially obscuring her matching colored two piece swimsuit. The one on the left had short green hair, sporting purple shoulder guards as well as a long purple cape to match the redheads hair length. She showed very little skin, with the exception of her thighs, only being seen slightly between her frilly white miniskirt and blue thigh high boots. The green haired girl stared intensely at a book while her redhead companion watched patiently.

"Come on, Nino. Sound out the word." The redhead instructed to her green haired companion. Nino gave a determined look to the book she read, the gears in her head trying to figure out the solution. "El-see? Elise?" she muttered, knowing neither were correct. "…Oh! Else?" she looked to her red haired teacher for approval, who smiled back as she nodded her head. Nino cracked a smile from her discovery, hugging her redheaded teacher unexpectedly. "Oh, thank you so much for helping me, Cordelia!" she shouted gleefully.

"Did you teach her how to spell her name yet?" Kiran asked, catching the attention of both girls. "Oh, Kiran!" the two exclaimed in sync. Cordelia continued. "My apologies for not noticing you before. Nino just needed help reading this story about pegasi." Nino let go of Cordelia, turning to Kiran and nodding. "Cordelia is really smart! She taught me so much for reading and writing! I can spell 'Jaffar' now!" Kiran gave a commending nod in response before taking a step to the side. "Well, let's see if you can spell the name of your new roommate, Faye." He pointed to the Village girl, giving a shy wave to her fellow bunkmates.

Nino reached her hand out expectantly reached her hand out, ready for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Nino and that's Cordelia! Although you must have heard our names already…" Faye took hold of Nino's outstretched hand, giving it a good shake. She looked to Cordelia, both nodding at each other. Nino let go of Faye's hand, getting out of her seat and running over to the other two girls in the room. "Tana! Lilina! Come meet Faye!" she said excitedly, dragging the two blue haired ladies out of their conversation and towards the new girl.

While their hair color was similar, there was clear differences between the two. The girl to Nino's left had lighter blue hair dropping down to her shoulder blades, while the other had darker blue hair done in a ponytail dropping down to her waist. Like Nino and Cordelia, the two had contrasting outfits. The lighter haired girl had a big red dress with yellow on the front reaching down to the floor, while the other had a pink and white one piece bathing suit while they held a striped towel in their arm. The darker haired girl stepped forward. "Nice to meet you Faye, I'm Princess Tana of Frelia!" the other girl had a puzzled look on her face as she went to greet herself. "Hello Faye, I'm Lilina from Ostia." She glanced over to Kiran. "Kiran, did you not get…?"

Kiran looked to the side and nodded, his expression shifted to one of irritation. Everyone looked to him with concern, trying to think of something to say to lighten the mood. Mia stepped forward, giving the Summoner a nudge on the shoulder. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Kiran!" she began. "Just because you didn't get her today doesn't mean you won't get her in the future!" Kiran shook his head. "You don't understand, today is the last day she's a focused hero! Now I have no chance of getting her!" Lilina shuffled her way over, her dress sliding across the floor. "You don't know that. I know the chances are low, but you can still get her!" Kiran's glum look didn't waver, prompting Cordelia to speak up. "At the very least, you have better odds of stumbling on her than someone like me or Tana, who are only there for the summer." Kiran gave a small nod but kept the saddened look. He felt a tug on his hood and turned around to see Nino. "You said that you didn't get me at first, right? You just happened to get lucky with me and my pegasus showing up. I think If you can summon me by accident, you can get her as well!" Kiran's expression softened, letting Tana get a say in. "And you got someone you've had trouble getting in the past! That counts for something!"

Kiran thought on what the girls told him, trying to convince himself that he may still get her in the future. His thought process was interrupted by Faye calling his name. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you'll get Loki sooner than expected." Kiran looked around the room. Seeing all the girls around him trying to cheer him up made him feel better, but he still had that pit in his stomach on his unsuccessful summon. "Thanks everyone." He said, the emptiness in his voice not being lost on the girls. "I appreciate you all trying to cheer me up. I'm going to my room for a while. Hopefully I won't be such a downer when I come out, huh?" He made his way towards the door. Before leaving, he looked back to the girls. "Make sure Faye gets settled in okay."

"…So this is going to be my bed?" Faye asked, sitting onto to see whether or not it's comfortable. Nino nodded, a wide grin on her face. "Yep! You get to sleep right next to mine! Not only can we get to know each other easier this way, it's closer to the door so you can take bathroom breaks easier!" Faye gave a small grin in the mages direction. Her excitement was infectious and her positive attitude a nice departure from Kiran's just a moment ago. Faye sighed, catching the attention of Nino. "Are you okay?" she asked. Faye nodded. "I'm fine. It's Kiran I'm worried about." Tana sat up from her bed. "Yeah, If only we could find a way to cheer him up! Unfortunately, I'm drawing a blank…" Everyone in the room began to brainstorm, trying to think of something they could do for their friend. Suddenly Faye stood up, a sly smile growing on her face. "I think I might know a way!" The girls looked to her. "I just need you all to comply…" the other girls looked at each other, eagerly awaiting what their new roommate had to say…

Kiran collapsed on his bed, hoping to just fall asleep and not think about today. While he was happy to get a rare unit as his last summon, the fact that it wasn't Loki spelt bad news to Kiran. Hs turned his head to the side, trying to get comfortable. He opened his eyes slightly, only to fully open them from the thing that caught his attention. The Tactic Drills Tome. Seeing the book reminded him of Loki infiltrating his room under the guise of Ylgr, using the staves from the other worlds to keep him at bay and use him like a toy. Then he remembered her words. _'If you please me, I'll please you as well…'_ Kiran groaned and slammed his arm against his bed. _'How gullible I was… to fall for something so obviously a lie…'_ His arm gave another slam against his bed in frustration. He clutched his head with his hands. _'If I can't get her, can't I at least forget about her!?'_

A knock on the door rang through his room. "Who is it?!" He shouted begrudgingly. The knocks continued on the door. Kiran groaned, knowing the knocking wouldn't stop until he answered the door. He got up, shuffling towards the door. "Seriously, I don't want to see company right n-"

Kiran opened the door to see Cordelia in her Summer attire. In her hands was a dark brown cupcake with white frosting. "Faye helped me make a batch of these." She said, lifting the cupcake up slightly. "I thought you might want one. Mind if I come in?" Kiran didn't want any visitors, but a free cupcake definitely swayed his thoughts on the matter. "Alright, fine." He said, motioning for her to come in.

Cordelia walked into the Summoner's dully lit chambers, seeing his quarters mirror his current emotions. "You really should spruce up the place a bit more. Doesn't seem very welcoming as is…" Kiran brushed off the comment, finding his current layout to be quite homely. He sat on to his bed, with Cordelia following suit. "Any reason why you came to me?" Kiran asked. Cordelia curbed a small smirk forming on her face, clearing her throat instead. "Well, the girls and I found your grumpy disposition to be… problematic, to say the least." Kiran looked away, but giving a slight nod in agreement. "So, as an attempt to help cheer you up, we made something for you!" She presented the cupcake to him, a friendly smile on her face. Kiran took it, looking at the Summer Knight. "Thanks." He said, taking a massive bite from the treat.

He found the taste to be a bit… strange. It tasted as a cupcake should, but something felt off about it. He furrowed his brow, looking at Cordelia with slight confusion. Cordelia reached behind her, pulling out a black blindfold from behind her, her mischievous expression bringing unease to the Summoner. _'That look… Don't tell me it's…'_ his mind felt fuzzy and eyes become heavy. _'Oh…No…'_ he slumped onto his bed, his body getting weak. He stared at Cordelia, his vision blurring. The last thing he saw was Cordelia putting a blindfold over his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

" **So your plan to cheer up Kiran is to make him food? I doubt something so small could turn his mood around, Faye." "Well, it's not so much that. It's more so a… a party of sorts! We throw a little party for Kiran, tell him how much we all care about him, enjoy some food we made and just have a good time overall. If you follow my league, we should be able to pull it off with flying colors! Now who's with me?"**

Kiran awoke some to the sound of shuffling items in his room. He felt himself on his bed, blindfold still obstructing his view. _'Ugh… my head… What was in that-'_ Kiran's attempts to reach his head with his hand were restrained. He tried to move his feet but had the same effect. The slight grip around his wrists and ankles told him enough: he was strapped onto his bed. He struggled a bit more, trying to get out of his binds. Fear began to creep into his head and he bucked wildly on his bed. _'Damn! It's no use! Gods, not again! Please don't tell me that it's Loki again… I don't want it to be like last time! I can't!'_ "Looks like your coming to." Cordelia said. Kiran felt a slight relief hearing her voice instead of Loki's, but still kept a small amount of skepticism just in case.

"I apologize for all that, Kiran. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't run away." Kiran heard a drawer open with the shuffling of paper shortly afterwards. "Cordelia, what are you doing? Why and I tied up!? Why did you give me a drugged cupcake!?" He exclaimed, anger rising in his voice. The drawer closed and Kiran felt a weight press down onto the bedside. "Because Kiran…" she began, her voice inches away from his face. "I saw how distraught you were over not Summoning Loki. By the way you acted, you seemed to have suffered a loss of a loved one." Kiran gulped, his body starting to involuntarily shiver as Cordelia continued. "So I decided to do some digging. Good thing I- overheard Faye talking about her plan to cheer you up. So I used that to my advantage to get to the bottom of this. And by the looks of it, my assumption was correct… You slept with the enemy."

Kiran let out a defeated sigh, a wash of shame pouring over him. He nodded his head as confirmation. Cordelia let no audible hints to her feelings, leaving Kiran in the dark on her current mood. "Nobody seems to know about the Tactic Drills ability to recall events from the past. It took a bit of searching, but I found what I was looking for." Kiran felt a panic on what would happen to him if the Order found out. "Cordelia please, you can't tell anyone about this!" he pleaded. "Tell me why you did it and I'll think about it." She responded coldly.

Kiran thought back, taking a deep breath. "She came into my room as Ylgr, trying to accuse Fjorm of being the traitor. I had my doubts and remembered a moment when Loki slipped up. I called her out on it, but I shouldn't have done it alone, as she quickly got the upper hand on me and restrained me onto my own bed. I thought I was going to die. But she instead… you know. She said we could do it more If I stayed silent about her. I…" Kiran bit his tongue, unsure If he should say. "I complied. But she used me for more than her pleasure. She found out my battle plans and used them against me at every corner without my knowledge. Then she was discovered as the traitor by everyone else, and I never saw her again."

Kiran felt his sadness turn into resentment and anger. Did Loki really not feel the same about him after all that? Was she really as callous as everyone said? Her actions screamed out 'yes' to him, but his feelings said otherwise. Kiran grit his teeth, trying to control his temper as his unwanted company watched him. But the more he thought about her, the more upset he got. His fist shook involuntarily, restricted by the cuffs attached to the bed.

"Kiran!" Cordelia slammed the book shut, tossing it to the side and placing her open palm on his face, consoling him. "It's okay, Kiran…" She began, her tone hushed and gentle. The feeling of her hand rubbing on his face helped him cool off, but reminded him of Loki. How she did this same technique disguised as Lachesis before squeezing his dick with her free hand. He felt his body start to react on its own, his shaft getting hard from the reminder of it. His nerves started to kick in, feeling anxious that Cordelia might notice.

Kiran felt more weight onto the bed, Cordelia's knee lightly pressing against his erection. "I saw everything from the book. I feel bad that she would do something like that to you…" her knee began to press down more onto his groin, slowly rubbing Kiran's penis. Kiran let out a puff of air, surprised at what Cordelia was doing. Before he could ask what she was scheming, she bent her head towards his ear. "But now that I'm here, you don't have to worry about that happening again. I'll do anything you want me to. All you have to do is give the word…" Kiran felt her finger bop his nose and her knee get more aggressive onto his groin. It was pretty clear that the answer was already decided, so Kiran nodded in compliance. _'It might help me move on from Loki…'_ He reasoned.

Kiran felt the blindfold taken from eyes, seeing Cordelia in full glory. Her body hovered over him, her butt swaying in the air as her knee kept up the pressure on his shaft. "Perfect." She replied, giving him a smug look. She reached one arm down, grabbing his pants and giving them a tug. She took some weight of her knee to let the pants slide off seamlessly and expose his erection completely. "There it is…" She mumbled, staring at it in awe, scanning its size with her eyes. She looked back to Kiran, an excited expression on her face. "I can see why she used this so often!" she exclaimed, making Kiran's face turn a little red.

Cordelia proceeded to wrap her available hand around the base of Kiran's penis, giving a tight squeeze to it. "Don't worry, Kiran…" She began, her voice flirtatious. "…I know my way around a lance. First step to handling one is how you hold it." Cordelia brought her body down near the restrained Summoner's legs, her face inches away from the tip of his cock. The red haired knight clasped her other hand around the tip, encompassing the top part in her hand. Kiran looked down at her, feeling his body beginning to sweat. He could hardly believe that Cordelia of all people was doing this for him. Despite her denial, it was clear to most people that Chrom was her heart's keeper. The fact that she was even doing this was incredibly bizarre. But he wasn't going to fight it.

Cordelia gave his shaft another squeeze, making Kiran's face tense up. The Paragon Knight kept her tight grip around his shaft, feeling it throb in her hands. She began to rub her hands slowly and methodically, making sure every part of his erection was being pleased by her hands. The feeling of her slender fingers wrapped around his penis felt incredible. Feeling her breath on his shaft made it even better, making it seem that she was willing to give his meat a taste test.

Cordelia began to pick up the pace, changing her upper hand's movement from a slow rub to stroking the tip of his cock. Her thumb circled around Kiran's crown, wiping the pre-cum around the top half of his penis. "Have to make sure my weapon stays in pristine condition." She said, polishing the Summoner's erection in his own pre-cum. Kiran felt his breath get heavy, unsure on how to compose himself. "Cordelia…" he spoke up, catching her attention. "...I uh…" before he could finish, Cordelia gave him a silencing noise through her pursed lips. "You don't have to worry about pleasing me, Kiran. Just let me take care of you right now." She stopped her movements and gripped the base of his penis with both hands. "And don't worry, I'll get to please the both of us later…" her sultry response was quickly followed up by her rapid, quick stokes on his entire cock, making Kiran almost go over the edge. He felt himself getting lost in her soft, supple hands rubbing up against his penis. Her technique had a sense of professionalism and familiarity to it. His breathing got heavier, feeling himself getting close. He looked to Cordelia to tell her, but her eager grin told him that she already knew. They stared into each other's eyes as the red head went as fast as she could. "Come on, Kiran! Let's see what you've been holding back!" The eagerness in her voice sent Kiran over the edge, sending bursts of semen out his dick and onto the hands of the knight, showering her arms in creamy spunk.

Cordelia let go if The Summoner's shaft, letting it fall onto his belly and dribble the remainder of his cum onto him. "My goodness Kiran…" She began, glancing at her arms in surprise. "You never told me your spear could attack enemies from afar!" She brought one hand close to her face, letting the white substance slowly drip into open mouth. Kiran watched in fascination as the summer dressed knight looked his way, dipping her fingers into her open cavity to suck on what was left. She popped her fingers out of her mouth, closing her eyes and smiling. "This must be what heaven tastes like…" She whispered, bringing her coated arms towards her face.

Cordelia brought one arm inches within her mouth, sticking her tongue out to lick her arms clean. Seeing such an act renewed Kiran, feeling his shaft harden up again. The red head peered at the erection from the corner of her eye, a wicked grin sprawling across her face. "Offering Seconds, Kiran?" she asked, leaning over to his ear. "You shouldn't have…" she whispered, her hand outstretched over to his, undoing the strap on one wrist. "After all, I may not be able to control myself after trying such a delicacy…" Kiran heard the other strap around his wrist click with the grip around it loosen. Cordelia pulled her body back as Kiran massaged his sore wrists.

His concentration on his weary wrists was interrupted by a exciting jolt climbing up from his loins. The Summoner's attention snapped back to Cordelia, her tongue tip prodding at his cock head, collecting the remains of his semen. Kiran watched in amazement as her tongue nudges against his member evolved into swirls around his tip. His body shuddered involuntarily as his 'spear' got polished like it was her own weapon.

The Paragon Knight began to dip her head down slightly, giving Kiran's cock little kisses on his tip. Her eyes attention went from what she was working on to who, giving the Summoner a sultry gaze as the pecks on his tip became more gradual. Her lustful stare pierced Kiran, reminding him of Loki's similar glare whenever she used him. The pain from her memory began to fade away as the pleasure from Cordelia's mouth filled it in.

The red haired knight began with only the top half of his penis, bobbing down more of his shaft with each downward motion until she could touch Kiran's stomach with her nose. At first, she gave a few coughs and slight gags when she got to his the end of his cock, but eventually got used to the feeling of the Summoner's cock being clogged in her throat. A bridge of tears formed across the paragon knights eyes, with small streams of drool leaked down her chin.

Kiran felt his voice yelp, covering it up with his mouth to not bring attention to anyone who may be passing by outside. He couldn't help his voice, as Cordelia's technique was incredible. Her tongue kept pressure on his member while her mouth went to work, doing eccentric movements to consistently spice things up. He could feel her throat constraining itself around his shaft, making him feel like he would go crazy from the sheer bliss he felt.

Cordelia could feel the twitching of Kiran's erection in her mouth, bumping around her throat as she picked up the pace. Kiran gritted his teeth, trying not to yell out accidentally. Seeing him squirm about was all Cordelia needed to be pleased with herself. "C-Cor-…!" Kiran blurted out, barely able to string a sentence out. Cordelia looked up to the stumbling Summoner, fully aware of what he was about to say. His stuttering was enough for her to increase her momentum to accommodate for the present she was about to receive.

In one swift movement, Cordelia slammed all she could of his cock into her mouth, feeling the hot, sticky liquid coating her throat. The throbbing of Kiran's shaft and sperm splattering in her mouth made it impossible for her to take a breath, forcing her to pull the entirety of the Summoner's erection out of her mouth. Her head turned over to cough up the stray jizz in another direction as the remainder of Kiran's seed shot out onto her red hair.

The duo's heavy breathing was in sync as Cordelia began to take the remainder of Kiran's spunk out of her hair. "Wow Kiran…" she started, rubbing the remainder of his seed in her fingers. "That was… quite the load…" Kiran sighed. "I'm sorry… I didn't expect… so much to come out…" Cordelia turned to him, sinister smile coming across her face. "No need… to be sorry. Now, What do you… say for… round thr-"

The door handle began to jiggle about as if the person on the other side was having trouble opening it. "Hello?" The voice called out, sounding young and high pitched. "Knock, Knock!" Cordelia's entire demeanor changed, trying to clean herself up before the person on the other end could get in. Kiran reacted just as quickly, shuffling the blankets over himself. The door handle had a sudden click with the door flying open quickly. There stood a small pink haired girl, her yellow cloak reaching down to her knees. "Hi Hi!" She exclaimed, looking to Kiran. Kiran gave a nervous but friendly wave back as Cordelia stood beside the bed with a artificial smile. "H-Hi Fae…"

Fae looked to Cordelia and Kiran, her expression showing her obliviousness to the situation as she gave both a glee-filled smile. "Wachu doing?" she asked.

"Uh…Cordelia thought that… she could help cheer me up… and she gave me a cupcake!" He exclaimed, more forced than he would have hoped. The little dragon girls eyes lit up. "Really!? I want one! I want one!" both Kiran and Cordelia let out a chuckle. "Well…" Cordelia spoke up, bending over to fluff the little girl's hair, as well as give Kiran full sight of her skirt. Kiran caught a peek of her nether region, seeing it being covered by a pair of purple panties. She looked back to him, giving a knowing smile before focusing on the dragon girl. "…If you really want one, you'll have to come with me to the kitchen for some!" Fae nodded in excitement, grabbing the Paragon Knight's arm and attempting to drag them out the room. "Come on, Let's go, Let's go, LET'S GO!" the little dragon shouted, her tone as frenzied as the tugs she gave to Cordelia's arm. "Don't worry Kiran, We'll finish this later!" The red head called out to him as she left the room. "You can count on it!" she gave a wink in the Summoner's direction as she turned to look where Fae was dragging her. She couldn't help but let a shrewd smirk come across her face.

" **That's everything everyone wanted to make, right?" "Looks to be the case… Well, Thanks for the help everyone! Couldn't have gotten this done without all of you!" "It was a lot of fun! I finally got to make baked dumplings again!" "Well that's good to hear, Nino. Everyone remembers when we are going to bring this to Kiran, Right?" "Of course! We meet with the boss as soon as the sun sets!" "You will be there and NOT in the training room, right Mia?" "Of course I will! But I have to get my sparring match in with you before the end of the day, got it?" "Well… I don't know how well that could go when I'm in a biki- Wha-!" "Excuses, Excuses! I'm taking you there now! Better get it out of the way first thing, right?" "Mia, I didn't agree to this! Let go of my arm!"**

" **Should we help Cordelia?" "When Mia drags you to train with her, there's not much you can do about it…" "I'll go follow them. If I can't talk Mia out of it, then I'll have to make sure they play nice with one another…" "Good luck Lilina! Be careful not to get wrapped up in their scuffle." "We should probably getting going too, Tana! We have to take care of our pegasi!" "Why don't you go ahead and get the grooming supplies? I have to go back to the bedroom and… get something to cover this swimsuit. Will you be alright by yourself, Faye?" "Yep! I have to hide all this food so Kiran doesn't accidentally find it!" "Well, I'll leave you to it. Be seeing you!" "Alright, Bye you two! … Now for the fun part to begin…"**

Kiran couldn't help but sit in bed and stare at the open door for a while. He still tried to process what exactly happened in his mind, replaying it over and over to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. _'It definitely happened, all right…'_ he mused. But something about it all didn't add up to him. Cordelia had eyes for Chrom, as her attempts to mask these affections to others were ineffective. _'I recall that one time Mae confronted her about it, her face was almost as red as her bathing suit…'_ Kiran chuckled to the memory resurfacing before jumping back onto his last train of thought.

It seemed pretty clear that Cordelia had plans to assault his groin whether he wanted it or not, judging from the cuffs around his ankles and wrists. Her seductive nature added to it, although it felt odd for her to act so… enchanting. _'Maybe that's just how she acts in the bedroom.'_ He reasoned. But the smile she gave him just before he passed out… something about it really stuck to him. Kiran brought his upper body closer to his legs, undoing the restraints around his ankles Fae thankfully didn't notice. _'Fae… she's usually a handful. She's probably gonna need some extra assistance with her…'_ Kiran deduced, getting out of his bed and readjusting his pants, heading out to seek the Summer knight.

" **Come on, Come on, COME OOOON!" "Alright, Alright, hold your horses! Geez… you sure are a restless spirit…" "Did you say something?" "Nothing important… Will you look at that, we're here!" "Yay! … Where are the cupcakes? Did they all get eaten?" "No, They should be in the pantry over there. Help yourself, I need to get back to Kiran." "Okay! Look out cupcakes, big, bad Fae is coming to eat you! RAAWR! … Huh? Codiea? How did you..."**

As Kiran made his way in the general direction of the kitchen, he struggled to figure out what he was going to say to Cordelia once he met up with her. "Would Fae know about anything explicit? She acts like a child but she's much older than most of the Heroes here… but then again, she was always sheltered, so she might not know what we mean If we use dirty language… then again…"

"Heya, Boss!" Kiran heard from behind him, with a hardy slap to the back following close behind. Kiran felt a sharp spike of pain arise on his back, getting shoved slightly forward from the force and almost losing his footing from a friendly slap to the back. "Whoops! Sorry about that!" the voice said, placing a hand on the Summoner's shoulder. Kiran looked to see Mia giving a cheerful smile his way. "Looks like I don't know my own strength! Guess I'll have to hold back in our sparring match later, huh?" She gave him a wink, letting him know that she had no intention to follow through with that last part.

' _Sparring…?'_ He thought, only to remember what she was referring to. "Oh yeah… I honestly forgot about that." He admitted. Mia let out a little giggle. "Don't sweat it, Boss! As long as you remember next time I see you, I won't hold it against you!" she gave a light punch to the arm before running up ahead of him. "Anyway, keep yourself in top shape! I want my match with you to be like the one I had earlier with tanned up Cordie!"

' _Tanned up Cordie? Does she mean Summer Cordelia?'_ He thought as she ran out of sight. _'The way she makes it sound… It's like she had it just recently.'_ Kiran contemplated on her words as he walked to the kitchen, ultimately concluding that Cordelia came to visit him after her sparring match with Mia.

Kiran stood in front of the Kitchen door, trying to contemplate what he was planning to say. _'Would she be down with us continuing right after she's done with Fae? Maybe she'll be exhausted afterwards. Fae tends to be a handful, after all…'_ Kiran took a deep breath as he walked into the Kitchen. As he entered, he paused, scanning the room from the open doorframe. Sure enough, Cordelia was there with Fae, Standing in the small pantry room in the back.

A smile spread across the paragon knights sweat covered face as she went to greet the Summoner. "Good to see you, Kiran!" she began, taking a drink of water from her cup and wiping the sweat forming on her forehead. Kiran cracked a smile as he made his way towards her. "The two of you have barely been here for that long, has she really drained that much energy from you?" he quipped. Cordelia let out a snicker before taking another swig of her water glass. "You seem to be in higher spirits than when we last interacted." Kiran let out a puff of air escape his nose. "Well, I can thank you for helping me with that."

"Really?" the Summer Knight answered back. "How s-" she paused as she focused her attention on the person behind Kiran. "Oh, Lilina! I didn't see you there!" Kiran turned around to see the bluenette's long red dress draping over the floorboards. "Hm? Oh hey Lilina, I didn't hear you come in after me."

Lilina shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I just came here to try some cupcakes. I heard you and Faye made a batch and wanted to try some." She walked past the two towards the small pantry that the little dragon currently occupied. The little dragon snacked on the tasty sweet in her hands, making a mess on her face as she scarfed down the remainder of the cupcake.

Lilina grabbed a large tray on the pantry's top shelf, making sure it doesn't fall over as she adjusted it to level with her waist. "Anyone else want one?" she asked as Fae snagged another cupcake from the tray, gobbling it down as fast as she could. The bluenette walked over to the Cordelia, lifting the tray slightly as an offering to the Summer knight to take one.

"No thanks. I've already had my fill of sweets this morning." She said, pushing the array of sweets away from her. Lilina nodded her head, spinning back to the pantry to put the platter back. Kiran stared at her, slightly puzzled that she didn't offer one to him. "Don't worry, Kiran…" Lilina spoke up, as if she read his mind. "I got something extra special for you.~" She placed the silver dish back to its spot as Fae crammed the last of the tasty sweet into her mouth, her face dotted with frosting. "Oh! Oh! Another one, please!" she pleaded. Lilina let out a light snicker upon seeing the messy face of the little dragon girl.

Cordelia walked over to the divine dragon. "How about we clean up what you've already had on your face before we get you another one?" she inquired, picking up the divine dragon and walking her out the kitchen at arm's length.

Lilina went back to shuffling through items in the pantry, searching for something inside. She parted two large containers before reaching behind to grab something. "There we go!" she murmured, only increasing Kiran's curiosity to her plans. The Ostain Princess turned around, revealing the entrée. A single slice of pink cake, complete with white frosting on the top.

"Cake?" Kiran asked, unsure how she managed to smother a slice away from the sweet toothed Heroes in the castle. _'That doesn't look like it was made by any of the usual kitchen goers… Maybe she made it?'_ Lilina made her way to the island countertop, placing the plate on top. "I'm sorry about what happened with today's summoning session, Kiran. You were down in the dumps, so Faye and I decided to make you something that can help cheer you up!"

Kiran slowly made his way towards Lilina's side of the island, unsure on what to say. _'I can't believe she did this for me… Cordelia did say that her and the other girls made me stuff to bring me back in good spirits…'_ Kiran did also feel a but… perplexed as well. Neither Lilina nor Cordelia struck him as 'Cuisine Queens'. Cordelia was too scantily clad to be anywhere near the daily mishaps of the kitchen, and Lilina has never entered a kitchen before to make any sort of food, let alone a slice of cake. It also wasn't unbelievable to think Faye could bake, but it seemed unlikely she would be THIS good at it. He decided to go against his questions and try a bite.

"You sure you want me to have this? Cordelia already gave me a cupcake earlier today…" Lilina shook her head, a merry expression written across her face. "Oh, It's fine! You deserve it for giving it your all everyday!" Kiran took the fork beside the plate and cut a small piece from the slice, watching the cakes spongy texture sink down as his fork sank into it and broke off. "After all…" she muttered as Kiran took a bite. "I would do anything to make you happy."

Kiran chewed the cake piece, surprised by how much flavor was packed inside such a small bite. He looked to Lilina, giving a small nod in her direction. "This is pretty good, Lilina!" the Summoner complemented as he went to take another scoop from the cake. Lilina couldn't contain her sinister smirk. "It gets better, Kiran…" she added. Kiran turned to her, his expression shifted to confusion. "What do you me-"

As if on cue, Kiran felt his vocals strain. He tried to clear his throat and speak, but his vocals relented at his request. Panic started to seep into his mind as he placed his hands over his throat. _'Am I having an allergic reaction!? No, No… my windpipe would have swelled up by now. But I have no idea what's causing this! If I can't speak, then how can I tell-'_ in an instant, the thought clicked in his mind. _'I've been Silenced!'_ He stared at Lilina with a look of shock on his face, as if to say _'Did you do this intentionally?'_

The Ostian Princess smirk stayed, but her eyes narrowed on to the muted Summoner as she slowly walked towards him. Kiran felt worried as she approached, unsure of her plans with him. It became abundantly clear in an instant as Lilina pounced on him, lips firmly locked onto his.

Kiran was surprised by the sudden act of affection by the bluenette. Millions of thoughts came to his mind in an instant. _'Is this really happening? First Cordelia, now Lilina? Does she know about Cordelia's acts beforehand? Would she even care?'_ the kiss on his lips was disconnected, the Valentine ready girl looking in his eyes with a look of desire. "I finally have you all to myself…" she whispered before mashing her lips against his again. _'Those words…'_ The Summoner mused. _'They seem so… familiar…'_ memories of his escapades with Loki resurfaced in his mind, particularly one where she shapeshifted to look like Palla. The memory of his manhood within the green haired pegasus knight's large breasts made Kiran's worry fade away. But the memory stirred up a different emotion entirely: arousal. Kiran felt his erection start to rise, poking the leg of the lip locked Ostian. Lilina parted her lips from his, giggling at the snake throbbing against her leg. She said no words, only giving a wink to the Summoner as she lowered her body to his crotch.

Lilina tugged at the Summoner's pants, letting his erect cock poke out towards her face, leaving her breathless. "Woah, I thought you needed the Fire Emblem in order to wield the Binding Blade!" the girl giggled, staring at it with intent. "I'm not sure how you managed to keep it hidden there for so long…" she added, tugging at the top her dress. Kiran stared at the bluenette, gazing at the window of her dress that showed the top of her bosoms. _'She can't mean to…'_ he mused as the girl pulled down the window, exposing her entire chest to him. "I think this might be a better hiding spot for such a weapon…" she said, her gaze at Kiran showing her lust for his penis.

Kiran couldn't help but look at Lilina's finely tone breasts. They were decently sized yet supple in design. His staring was cut abruptly short by the Ostian Princess mashing her chest against his crotch, catching the Summoner off-guard. Lilina gave him no time to collect himself, already applying pressure to the side of her boobs with her elbows. Kiran couldn't help but gasp at the tight hug his shaft was getting in between Lilina's soft breasts. A sultry grin formed on the bluenette's face. "Seems to me like your weapon fits in _just_ right…" she said, looking down at the shafts tip staring back at her.

Lilina began move her upper body in a slow rhythm, making Kiran grit his teeth. He leaned back against the countertop, trying to get more comfortable as she continued to shine his cock with her pillowy breasts. Her technique was impeccable, using the friction and tight grasp of her bust to create a space of bliss for his manhood to penetrate. Her soft skin only added to the pleasure, feeling silkier than anything woven by Askran tailors.

Lilina increased her speed, moving each boob erratically to mix things up. She looked up to Kiran to see if her method had any effect on him. As expected, Kiran's face scrunched up to the feeling, showing that her efforts were working wonders on his cock. Kiran felt himself getting delirious, trying his best not to accidentally hit something and cause a ruckus.

' _A ruckus!'_ the thought suddenly came to Kiran and how exposed he and Lilina were right now. Not only were they in a relatively common room, they were also in a position where masking their actions was practically impossible. Kiran opened his mouth to speak, but his vocals felt cemented in place. He pointed to the door with one hand, trying to insinuate how exposed they were right now. Lilina looked to the concerned Summoner, amused at his unease. "You're scared that someone might come in, huh?" she asked. Kiran nodded, hoping they can move this to somewhere more 'private'. Lilina only giggled, bringing her erratic movement to be more in sync. "Don't be such a worrywart, Kiran!" she teased, a seductive gaze staring into his eyes. "Besides…" she added, lowering her voice to sound more hushed. "The thought of getting caught here is exciting, isn't it?"

Kiran wanted to argue with it, but the thought of someone walking through that door and seeing such sensual acts being performed gave him a small rush of excitement. As he focused on the door, he failed to notice Lilina moving her head closer to his tip. A sudden shock rushed over Kiran, causing him to turn his head down to the Ostian Princess. His eyes widened to the sight of her mouth wrapped around his cock head. The bluenette looked up to him, affection in her eyes as she moved her head and breasts in tandem. Kiran arched his head back, feeling his senses getting overwhelmed.

He felt his dick getting assaulted in all sorts of different ways. The squishing of Lilina's modest tits against his shaft, her mouth enveloping his tip as her head bobbed up and down, her tongue licking his penis head whenever she brought her head down… It felt unbelievable to him. He couldn't hold back any longer.

Lilina felt Kiran's dick twitch within her bosoms just before a big load was released within her mouth. Her eyes widened from the surprise, making her pull her head back and letting the rest of Kiran's load spray shot after shot onto her face and chest. It took a moment for Kiran to wind down. When he did, he looked to see the mess he had made on the Ostian Princess. White batter covered her face with a few streaks dripping down onto her boobs. "-ry!" Kiran said apologetically, feeling his voice become less restrained.

Lilina said nothing, only swallowing the cum that was shot into her mouth. A smile formed on the bluenette's face. "A gift for me? Why you shouldn't have, Kiran!" she teased, using one of her fingers to collect the sperm on her chest. "You know, I was never the biggest fan of salty food, but I think you may have changed my mind after this!" Kiran watched the Princess lick the sticky substance off her fingers, reminding Kiran that Cordelia did a similar thing. "You know, Kiran…" she began, standing back upright and holding her dress as if to curtsy to him. "…I think it's about time I show you my present…"

The Ostian princess lifted up her dress to reveal her purple laced panties, soaking wet of her juices from their raunchy escapade prior. Any question Kiran wanted to ask her got pushed to the back of his mind, as he got down on one knee to inspect the girls sodden underwear, bringing his face closer. _'Should I just go for it?'_ Kiran thought to himself. It did seem fair for him to return the favor after what she did. "Well?" Lilina piped up. "What do you think of the wrapping paper I put onto my gift? Nice, isn't it?"

Kiran marveled at the design, but they seemed familiar to him somehow… he shrugged it off, slowly pulling the pair away to marvel at the swollen pair of lips awaiting his touch. "No need to stare at it…" the bluenette said, her face flushed red. "Why don't you put your new weapon into-"

The door behind them slammed open, making a boisterous noise when it came into contact with the wall. Kiran and Lilina jumped at the sudden intrusion, with Kiran turning around to see who came inside. Before he could catch a glimpse however, the scarlet material of Lilina's dress fell overtop him. "H-Hi Hec- F-Father!" The Summoner overheard, making his heart start to race. 'T-There's no way…' He thought, crossing his fingers that she was just kidding. The booming voice of the Ostian Lord said otherwise.

"Oho? Lilina, I didn't know you were here. I thought you were out with your knight friend… Gwendy, right?" Kiran overheard the clank of the man's heavy armor approaching them, making his fear grow ever stronger. Judging from the actions Hector made when Roy was around his daughter, It wouldn't be too hard for Kiran to imagine pieces of him being strewn about the castle If he saw what he was doing with her now. He shuffled closer to the girls legs, trying to mask his presence from the Overbearing father.

"O-oh, That?" the Princess began, trying to sound normal. "Well, Um… Kiran… called her to go to the training tower!" The heavy armor noises stopped inches in front of the girl, driving Kiran's anxiety up tenfold. _'Please Gods… don't let him see me…'_ Kiran felt his mind racing for situations out of this bind, but the only solution seemed to be waiting it out and hoping for the best.

"Really now? Well, good to see her getting some practice out in the field, eh?" Hector remarked. Kiran closed his eyes, hoping the situation would solve itself. _'How is it that of all people to come in, It's Hector? This is just a cruel joke done by the God-'_ Kiran felt a droplet hit his cheek, diverting his attention to the source. Looking up, he couldn't believe it. Lilina's juices were dripping down her leg. _'Is she… Is she still pent up? Or is she getting off to this?'_ Kiran thought, trying to keep his attention away from the bluenette's beautiful, quivering pussy lips, ripe to be invaded by-

' _No! I can't! Not while Hector's in the room!'_ Kiran gulped. Darting his eyes around to keep his focus elsewhere. "How's my favorite little girl doing, anyway? Staying away from boys?" the Ostian General added. Another droplet of quim fell onto the Summoner's face, making his sexual drive go up. "Of course, Father. You know me, always keeping my studies number one!" a string of her juices fell on the bridge of the Summoner's nose, making him lose more and more reason by the second. As much as he tried to fight it, the words of the blue haired mage rang in his mind. _'The thought of getting caught is exciting, isn't it?'_ Kiran felt his naughty side rouse up, bringing his mouth up to her pussy, his breath hitting the dripping entrance. _'The thought of getting caught still exciting now?'_ he mused, delving his mouth into the lady's folds.

The Ostian Princess let out a light squeal, not going unnoticed by her father. "Lilina? Everything okay?" the girl nodded her head, the nervous smile on her face only putting more suspicion onto her. "Really now? It seems like you're lying to me." The bulky build of the man looming over his daughter, doubt visible on his face. "After all, your face is all red and sweaty. Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" Lilina felt her legs buckle as she bit her tongue, trying to get control of herself before answering.

"O-Of cou-course! I'm just feeee-feeling… So happy to see you!" the girl mustered, placing her arm against the countertop to maintain her balance. Kiran danced his tongue around her walls, scoping out every area to make sure every place within the girl felt serenaded with pleasure. With each lick, Kiran felt her folds convulse around his tongue, trying to cling onto the wet appendage like a vice. He carefully placed his hands around her quivering thighs, feeling them shake as he continued to taste her liquids.

Lilina felt her voice strain as she tried to hold her lustful cries in, her eyes having trouble focusing on the man talking in front of her. "Really now? Well, I'm just as happy to see you!" Hector said, wrapping his arms around his daughter and squeezing her tight.

The strong bear hug from the Ostian Lord forced the Girls legs to cover more of the Summoner's face, bringing his tongue farther into her folds than she could handle. The Princess made a loud guttural moan in the ear of her father, making him undo his firm grip around her. "Sorry! Sometimes I don't know my own strength…" The petite bluenette quickly put her arms on the countertop beside her, almost squishing the cake still left on the table. The girl glanced over at it, an idea forming in her head as she clenched her teeth together. Taking the fork, she cut a slice from the sweet treat, gobbling it down quickly.

Hector looked over, seeing his daughter snack on the sweet. "You didn't steal that from your little get together later today, did you?" The girl shook her head, feeling her vocal cords binding in place. "Good. Can't let you have a villainous streak while I'm around!" He exclaimed, taking a look around the kitchen. "Now before I forget, do you know where they stuff all the food? I could really go for something right about now…"

Lilina gestured over to the pantry, hoping it would be enough to divert his attention. As Hector put his focus on the pantry, The Ostian Princess acted fast, pushing the Summoner's head closer to her slit and putting more of her weight on him. The sudden weight almost put the two off-balance, but Kiran managed to bring them both upright. Kiran felt the girls fingers dig into his scalp, showing a clear indication that she was close. The Summoner darted his tongue around her walls with precision, trying to scope out where her weak spot was. The bluenette couldn't help but open her mouth, trying to catch as much air as her lungs would allow. She tried to cry out in pleasure, but no sound came out.

The Summoner pressed up against the roof of her walls, causing the girl to squeeze his head with her legs like a vice grip. _'Found it!'_ Kiran mused, assaulting the weak spot rapidly with his tongue, making the Princess go wild. The bluenette arched her body back as an explosion of juices flooded out of her pussy, covering the face of the Summoner responsible. The girl held Kiran's head in place, not wanting to feeling to go away. The Princess felt the drool from her mouth dripping out as she lost herself in the pleasure. The intoxicating quim that spilled into Kiran's open cavity left little room for him to breathe, threatening to drown him in her overflowing juices. Luckily, the Ostian Princess unlatched her legs from around his head, giving him space to breathe. Lilina got her footing back on the ground, her legs feeling weary from the treatment she just received. The duo stayed where they were, trying to catch their breath. Their rest was cut short, however, by the boisterous voice of Hector.

"Good Gods!" he shouted, the sound of his heavy armor coming their way. Kiran's mind began to race as he got closer. _'DAMN! He found out! Why did I do that!? Why did I think that was a good idea?!'_ The Summoner closed his eyes, bracing for the worst to come. Hearing the heavy armor come to a stop in front of the Ostian Princess, Kiran expected the dress to be lifted and Hector's giant hand reaching for his neck. "Lilina, you look sick!" The Ostian Lord said. Kiran felt a slight relief that he wasn't caught with her, but was curious as to what he meant. _'Is her face is all red and sweaty?'_ he assumed, reasoning that her heavy breaths and shaky balance only added to Hector's claims.

The Ostian Princess attempted to quell her worried father's misunderstanding, but found her voice still restrained. "Come on, I'll take you to a healer!" Hector exclaimed, grabbing her waist and lifting her under his arm with his immense strength. He ran towards the door with his daughter under his armpit, not noticing the Summoner crouched down where the girl stood.

" **Struggle all you want, Lilina, But I'm not letting you down until we get a healer to inspect you!" "H-Hey! W-Watch out, Lord H-Hector!" "Hm? Did you hear something? Wo-!" "Oh m-my goodness, I'm so s-sorry Lord Hector! T-This is the second time my p-pegasus has landed on you!" "Urgh… Florina, Does this flying rodent think I'm some form of landing pad or something?" "E-Easy there… let's get o-off of Lord Hector now…" "Thanks to this pig with wings, I lost grip of my daughter, who is nowhere to be fou-" "Father, are you okay!?" "Looks like I spoke too soon… Ah, You know me Lilina, I can take anything that's thrown my way. Speaking of being okay, your face doesn't look as red and sweaty! Guess I overreacted, huh?" "My face was red and sweaty? When?" "Just a second ago! When I got you out of the kitchen, You're face was red and were sweating up a storm!" "… I think that pegasus may have done more damage than we thought…"**

Kiran stood up, staring at the door frame where the two made their swift exit, his mind reeling at what just happened. He felt a relief in his chest knowing that Hector left without noticing his presence, but still couldn't believe that he got away with all that. He looked to the floor to see the purple lace panties from before, left behind from the hasty actions of Lilina's father. Kiran grabbed them quickly, stuffing them in his pocket before making a quickly leaving the kitchen.

Kiran walked aimlessly around the castle, trying to wrap his head around what's been going on. _'First Cordelia, then Lilina… never would have expected either one to be into me, let alone initiate! Did they both plan this out to get a chance with me, or did they just so happen to have similar plans?'_ Kiran bounced around these thoughts, trying to deduce which possibility was the most likely as he clutched tightly onto the purple underwear he had in his pocket. _'I'll return these to her. Just… not now…'_ He mused, hoping that she wouldn't be too upset at him 'holding onto them'.

A tug against his cape pulled him out of his head. He looked to see what was causing it and was surprised to see Nino, her breath heavy with a look of distress across her face. "Nino? What's the matter?" He asked, turning to face the girl. Her mouth opened as if to speak, but no noise came forth. _'Did something upset her so much that she can't even talk?'_ Kiran wondered as the girl cleared her throat. "-an… Kiran…" She muttered, her eyes glassy from the tears brimming under them.

Kiran wiped a stray tear from the girl's cheek. "Are you okay, Nino? Did someone hurt you?" she shook her head, rubbing her eyes to clean them. "I just… don't have anyone who can teach me to read today!"

' _That's it? The way she reacted, it seems like it would be something more severe…'_ Nino looked at her boots. "I know, I'm overreacting…" she added, as if reading the Summoner's mind. "But…" she looked in his eyes, her sadness still written in all over her face. "I just REALLY want to learn! Nobody ever taught me back home… and nobody here has any time to teach me!" Kiran took his hands out of his pockets, bringing himself to be eye level with the teary eyed girl. "You asked everyone?" she nodded, her expression still sullen. "Hinoka was busy caretaking our pegasi, Lewyn is fighting in the arena, and I can't find Cecilia anywhere!"

The Pale Flower sunk to the floor, her cape draping the carpet. The mages plight was apparent to Kiran, who wanted to help her the best he could. "Well, I'm available right now… so I could help you do it." The girl looked up, her eyes gleaming. "R-Really?" she asked, barely containing her excitement as the Summoner nodded his head. Her face brightened up in an instant, jumping in the air with vigor. As Kiran got back onto his feet, Nino rammed right into him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and making him almost topple over. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she exclaimed, her hug tightening with each second.

"No Problem… Just try not suffocate me before we get there…" Kiran urged. Nino let go, apologizing abundantly as they made their way towards the library. _'Who knows, maybe this could help get me figure out if Cordelia or Lilina have any other plans for me…'_

As per usual, the library was barren of other people, allowing the duo to make as much noise as possible. Sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, Kiran watched over the mage girl as she read passages from a novel he hand picked. She ran through it with relative ease, with the occasional slip up here and there. As she read, Kiran tried to think of ways to approach Nino with the question he wanted to ask. _'Nino, you bunk with Lilina and Cordelia, have you noticed them being secretive lately? Or maybe I should ask if either has been openly planning anything… Unless they told everyone of their plan, in which case I should just ask-'_

"Kiran!" Nino exclaimed, waving a hand in front of his face. "I need your help with this word!" Kiran came out of his headspace and leaned over to see the word she was struggling with. The girls finger pointed to 'else' on the page. Kiran scratched his head before asking. "Didn't you go through this word with Cordelia?" Nino's perplexed look cleared quickly, turning back to the page to finish reading it. "Contact should not be made with the headgear, or else the wearer gets cursed! That's what it says, right?" she looked to the Summoner expectantly. Kiran gave a smile her way. "Yep. You read the entire thing spectacularly, Nino!" he ruffled up the girls short green hair as he closed the book. "Go ahead and put this back. You can pick the story to read this time." She nodded as she got up, grabbing the book and making her way through the aisles.

Kiran sat down in her seat, recapping the events in his head. _'So both Cordelia and Lilina had the same idea to get close to me… I doubt it could be a coincidence that they both did similar things to me. They must have planned this recently, as I doubt any of the items they made would have made would taste nearly as good if it was made a few days ago… What I don't understand is how they managed to inflict the food with staves. Lilina I could see, as she actually has magical experience. But Cordelia? Either she got help, has magic powers of her own, or put in some form of sleeping effect inside manually, like a pill of sorts. But I doubt they have medical sleeping agents when healers are around almost every corner…'_

A hefty book slammed onto the table with a thud, grabbing the Summoner's attention. "Woah, that was fast!" he exclaimed. The mage nodded. "I knew what I wanted!" she handed a napkin towards the Summoner, a baked dumpling placed in the middle of it. "I know we're not supposed to eat in the Library, but I just REALLY wanted you to try this! Rebecca and Oscar have been helping me with cooking, and I think I got the hang of making baked dumplings now!"

Kiran stared at the treat, his eyes widened. _'Does she plan to-! No, Nino is too innocent to try something like that on me… right? It COULD be a coincidence that she's trying to give this to me after what Lilina and Cordelia did, but it seems very suspicious considering she shares a room with the two… I shouldn't risk it…'_

"Um… I'm… flattered, Nino, but I already had something to eat today…" He attempted to hand the baked good back to its creator, but to no avail. "Y…You don't want it?" Her expression turned dour, much to the dismay of the Summoner. "B…But I… made it… just for you…" her voice began to crack as she spoke, making Kiran feel the guilt of his rejection. "I…I-I wanted you… to be the one to try it…" the glassy look in her eyes came again. Kiran couldn't bear to see it. _'What was I thinking? Nino would never do that to me! I shouldn't have been so hasty…'_ he thought, kicking himself over his impulsive decision.

"Okay, okay! I'll eat it!" the sorrowful look on the girls face faded as Kiran brought the baked treat up to his mouth, taking a huge bite out of the snack. He chewed for a while, finding the dumpling to be packed with flavor despite it's small stature. He was surprised when the pure taste of the treat left his mouth, a sudden twist of zest overwhelming the angelic taste from before.

Despite eating the baked good given to him, the pegasus mage put her hand over her mouth and looked away, quiet sobs escaping from the cracks of her fingers. "Woah, woah, hey! What's the matter? I ate it!" Kiran cried out, unsure on why the girl's sadness came back. His worry for her slowly turned into anxiousness as the sobs became audible laughter. She turned back to him, taking her hand off her mouth to show her sinister grin. "Thanks, Kiran!" she began, her bubbly tone feeling more sensual as she kept speaking. Kiran attempted to spring out of his chair, but his body seized up. Try as he might, he was frozen to that chair. "Sorry that I had to do that, but I had a feeling you wouldn't want to stick around to read **this** with me!" she showed the Summoner the large novel she picked out, much to his dismay. A simple glance showed the cover, showing a Summoner from another world pounding down various Summer clad women, munching on a strange fruit as he did. _'She's going to read THAT!?'_

Seeing the look of shock in his eyes, Nino giggled to herself. "I KNEW you would react like that!" she said, placing the book back onto the desk. "Don't worry, I already read the first chapter, so you can watch me read the second one!" she bent down and began to undo the Summoner's pants as Kiran kept trying to move, muscles stayed locked in place. _'Gods, I must be dreaming! Nino would never do this! This can't be real!'_ try as he might to convince himself otherwise, Nino was here trying to get the scepter in his pants. Kiran felt his shaft escaping its cloth cage, its flaccid form laying against his leg. The green haired mage expression was one of disappointment.

"It's supposed to be stiff… is it because you don't find me attractive?" Kiran struggled to speak, replying with a hoarse "Yes" to the girl. Her face saddened for a moment before a wicked smirk overcame it, as if a mischievous idea just crossed her mind. "Really?" she asked. "Because i think you're lying." her tone shifted, becoming innocent with her eyes wide. She turned her back to him, moving her long purple cape out of the way as she began lifting her frilly skirt up. "Not even when you see my butt?" Kiran stared in bewilderment, unable to fixate on anything else. Her small and perky ass out on display for him to see. As Kiran gazed at the shapely bottom facing him, he felt that he was seeing more than he should be. _'It can't be… she has to be wearing-!'_

"Well… If you're not interested, I guess I should just read…" she leaned forward, letting Kiran see more than he expected. _'N-No Panties!?'_ he attempted to comment on her lack of underwear, but only a gruff groan came from his mouth. He couldn't help but feel his shaft begin to harden.

"Oh?" she looked back towards the astonished Summoner, an impish look on her face. "Is something wrong, Kiran? Your face looks like a tomato." Kiran only averted his eyes from hers, doing his best to not look at the supple rump presented before him. _'I-I just need t-to not stare at her butt! As long ass- AS I do that, I w-won't get aroused!'_ he reasoned, the temptation of admiring the girls backside getting harder to do. "Ah! Found it!" she exclaimed, the sound of pages being flipped stopped. "Princess Corrin's seaside massage…"

Kiran felt his heart begin to race. He could look away from any lewd actions done by the mage prodigy, but try as he might, he was unable to cover his ears. The low growl from before came through his pursed lips, trying to drown out the words spoken by girl. Nino caught on quickly, however, raising her voice to overpower his. After what felt like an eternity to Kiran, he silenced himself, conceding to the girls actions as she kept on reading. "Corrin quickly gave a low hum of appr- Oh, are you done?" she asked, looking back to him. The paralyzed Summoner kept his gaze firmly on the ground, nervous sweat beading down his face.

"You know, you're supposed to help me with my reading!" she added. _'How am I supposed to with all THIS happening!?'_ he brooded. Hearing the tale begin wasn't doing him any favors either, as his hard-on stayed in the air. Nino stood upright, stretching her arms out. Her cloak draped over her exposed butt, giving the Summoner a bit of relief. "I shouldn't be reading hunched over… Palla told me it's bad posture and you get stuck like that If you do…" she picked up the book, holding it to her chest as she turned around to face the Summoner. "She told me If I want to read, I should do it sitting down…"

Kiran's attention snapped from the ground to the green haired mage in front of her. She just looked back at him, her sensual stare indicating pretty clearly what her plans were. Kiran tried his best to shift his body off the chair, to use his arms to stop the girl, anything to keep her from doing what she was planning to do. Unfortunately for him, his body acted as it did before, not budging no matter how much he struggled.

Nino carefully placed the book onto the Summoner's stomach, making sure it didn't tip towards any direction. She slowly made her way onto his lap, securing herself onto the immobile Summoner's thighs. She slowly slid towards Kiran, the feeling of her thigh high boots touching against his hardened cock. Kiran felt his sweat pour out like bullets. Everything that had happened up to this point felt unreal to him. He was just waiting for the moment that someone would come to awaken him from all this. That awakening wouldn't come to him. Instead, the soft pillowy skin of Nino's thighs sandwiched his nether region.

His gaze shot upward, the feeling catching him off-guard. His attention went back to the girls face, a predatory look gazing back at him. "Remember, you're supposed to help me read…" she teased, moving her legs slowly to keep the Summoner's erection strong. "Where was I… Oh yeah! 'The Summoner continued to massage her upper back while Corrin picked up where she left off in her book.' Hey, Just like us!" the leisurely pace in which Nino moved her legs changed slightly, rubbing both legs at different intervals as she kept reading.

Kiran could barely focus on the story, the feeling his penis was getting too great to focus on what was being read to him. Her silky skin felt similar to that of Lilina's breasts, only this time, the 'sandwich' his meat was encased in covered a bigger radius than that of the Ostian Princess' chest. As nice as it was, a notable drawback was how less coordinated her legs were, as well as not having access to movement. His climax was solely up to the pegasus mage.

"Kuhnuk… Khnuk… Kiran, how do you say this word?" The mage inquired, picking the book off his stomach to show him the word. She pointed to the word 'knuckles' with her finger. Kiran brought his attention back to Nino, unsure on whether to answer her question. The girls face changed to one of annoyance, her legs halted in movement. "If you don't help me progress, I won't help you progress." she badgered. The guilt Kiran felt was suppressed by the lust he had in the moment. "knuck…le…" he forced out. The look of satisfaction on Nino's face was enough for her to keep going, resuming her legwork at a faster pace.

Nino's thighs grinded against each as she rubbed the Summoner's penis with a back and forth motion, her attention still on the novel being read. "…Knuckles being dragged down her smooth back…" Kiran couldn't believe the technique the girl pulled off. As simple as it was, it was quite effective on his erection. The occasional feeling of her thigh high boots or frilly skirt brushing against his dick drove him crazy. "Hey, Kiran!" the mage piped up. "What is this one say?" she turned the book to show 'tentatively'. He muttered the word through his teeth, trying minimize his struggle as she brought her leg movements up a notch.

Kiran could barely focus on anything by this point. Thousands of thoughts passed through his mind in an instant as he tried to make sense of what was happening. As much as he tried to focus, too many thoughts and feelings clogged his mind. He felt his climax around the corner, trying his best to push it back to keep the feeling going. The twitching of his erection betrayed him, however, feeling his body getting ready to release. Nino abruptly stopped in her story, a smug look sprawled across her face. She leaned in, her hand reaching behind the Summoner. "Are you about to do it?" she asked, her sensual tone only adding fuel to his fire. "Are you about to cover my legs with white stuff?" Kiran gritted his teeth, trying not to be coaxed by her honeyed words. "Oh, I hope it doesn't get on my clothes!" she teased, pushing the Summoner past his breaking point. Load after load of white spunk showered onto the girls thighs, with white driblets getting onto the open page.

Nino pulled her skirt up with her free hand, trying to keep the white shower of semen from staining it. Kiran's heavy breath signalled to her that he was finished firing rounds, allowing her to scoop up the sticky mess left on her lap with her finger. She eyed up the substance for a second before popping into her mouth, eyes closing from the taste of it. "I never get tired of this…" she breathed, The Summoner barely hearing it. The girl backed herself off of Kiran, letting the remainder of his spunk sink down her legs and onto her long blue boots.

Kiran sat in the chair, catching his breath as his mind paced. _'I… I just… came all over Nino… NINO! I know she wanted it, but I…'_ His mind had trouble comprehending what just happened. Flashbacks to his time with Loki reminded him of his more… experimental phases. Times where he would make her turn into married women, younger heroes and sometimes both. Memories to his time with Loki under the guise of Est, her screaming out his name instead of Abel's as he rammed his dick into her ass resurfaced in his mind. Even in that moment, it didn't feel wrong. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was only a character. That Est still loved Abel, no matter what Loki said in her voice. _'But this… this is different… it's actually… innocent Nino…'_

"That was Yummy, Kiran!" the mage exclaimed, gathering more on her fingers from her legs. She leaned in and grabbed the book off his stomach, surprised to see his penis still hard. "Maybe I should get you to help me the next time I make baked dumplings…" she mused, wiping off the white droplets off the page. She faced toward the desk, slowly backing up towards the stagnant Summoner. Kiran had an idea on what her plan was, but still felt unprepared nonetheless. Sweat poured down his forehead as she spoke to him. "I've been pretty hungry all day, y'know." Nino began to sit down onto his cock, his tip prodding her rear. Nino couldn't help but mewl as she hovered over his entire length, preparing herself to let it all in her.

"I-I think that, instead of eating something…" She added, moving herself slowly down his shaft, her voice cracking the closer she got to the base of his cock. "I th-thought I should just-!" she cut herself off abruptly, taking the rest of Kiran's cock in an instant. She couldn't help but let out a gasp as her body shuddered in delight. She took a second to compose herself before finishing her statement. "I thought I should just fill up my belly instead…"

Those words rang out in Kiran's mind, making him feel things about the green haired mage he didn't want to feel. Her actions, her words, her body… it felt no different than the last experiences he had today. Why treat it so differently then? This phrase began to fill his head, restraining his logic as tight as the hole his dick was being held in. Nino began to rock her body up and down, moving slowly to get used to the size of the shaft inside her. The tight fit around his penis gave a feeling that can only be described as 'extraordinary'.

Kiran couldn't believe that she was able to fit his cock into the girls rump, let alone move around in it. _'It seems that Nino's friendly and welcoming personality extended to her body as well…'_ Kiran mused before quickly snapping out of that mindset, still feeling ashamed that this situation was even able to transpire. The image of the innocent Nino from before still overpowered the Nino in front of him. _'I-If Nino is old enough to put me into this situation, then surely it shouldn't be wrong, right?'_ He reasoned, doing his best to push the image of innocent Nino in the recesses of his mind.

"Buh- Before I forget…" the girl slurred, the pleasure of his cock making her mind go numb. She lifted the book to be closer to her eyes, finding it hard to read due to her shaky arms. "L-Lets just skip… over the b-build up…" she flipped through the pages with clumsy hand movements until she got to a page that seemed interesting. "Um,ok…" she breathed, a hot flush overcoming her body. She gulped down her spit before reading, trying to not let it trail out her mouth.

"O-Ok, um… 'M-Mmm, just like th-that, she murmured. Are y-you enjoying thi-' Mmmh…" Nino found herself drooling all over the page, unable to contain her fervor for Kiran. As she pumped herself on the Summoner's erection, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, doing her best to continue reading. She quickly scanned the pages, trying to find where she left off. "Focus, Focus, L…" she mumbled to herself, trailing off as she found where she left off.

Kiran couldn't focus on what the mage girl was reading, rather placing his attention on her. His thoughts of the girls previous innocent demeanor were all but quelled. As much as he hated the thought of defiling the pale flower, her ass clasping around his cock felt unimaginably good. With each slam against the girls rear, he could feel his integrity drain while his pleasure built up.

Nino bit her bottom lip, looking back at the Summoner to get a peek at his distracted face. She felt pleased with herself, increasing her speed with her legs. Kiran let out a guttural whine, signalling to the girl that her efforts were bearing fruit. She turned back to face the novel and continued to read. "Wh-Where was I… 'Corrin smiled. "Its my vagina. My wet pah-pussy. My ha… My hot cunt. My F-Fuck hole.'"

Nino felt her strength giving out, only being fueled by her carnal desire for Kiran. Her legs wobbled from her weight, struggling to keep her agile movements steady. She clenched her teeth, reading through pursed lips. "Mhh… 'He grabbed her… her hips and began pl…unging in and out of her, sliding his… his cock back along her tight… w-walls and then sl-slamming forward… once more, moving her… her… hot cunny over his dick again… and… again…'" the mage girl felt her exhaustion rearing its head, but didn't want to give in, as her climax was just as close.

Kiran watched as the girl gave her everything for him, her fatigue not going unnoticed. Again, he tried to move, but found his muscles not responding to his call. _'Just… Just imagine her as Corrin, and that you're the lucky fellow who gets to fuck her… Maybe then you won't feel as guilty…'_ He thought, contemplating it's effectiveness. Kiran shut his eyes, the imagine of the silver haired Lord riding his cock in his mind. He did his best to recall every detail, such as her white frilly dress that hid her panties, her bright red eyes that gleamed in the light of the sun, the little band wrapped around her thigh…

Like magic, he felt his guilt give way, the pleasure already built up in him becoming more apparent. All he had to do was keep up this façade in his mind…

The constant gasping for air of Nino was interjected by a single, high pitched mewl of bliss escaping her lips. Kiran's eyes shot open, that cry of enjoyment being unmistakably Nino's. He looked to the girls face to see a smile euphoric smile staring back at him, small trails of slobber streaking her open lips. "K-Kiran-!" she panted, a wild look in her eyes. "I… I feel… myself get… getting close!" Kiran didn't want to admit it, but he felt himself closing in on his limit. As he gazed at the pure, exultant face of the mage girl, he didn't feel guilt. He felt the same thing he felt when he was with Cordelia and Lilina: affection. He wasn't sure if it just the look she was giving him, his prior thoughts of Corrin or just him finally cracking under the pressure, but the feeling was there nonetheless.

"C-Cuhm… Cuhmm with… withh me, Kirahh…" she wheezed, collapsing onto his pillar of meat as her juices flowed out of her pussy, her outcry of pleasure ringing out for anyone nearby to hear. The sound of the girls adorable howl in ecstasy, along with sudden enveloping of his dick brought Kiran over the edge, shooting all he had left deep into the girls rear, coating the walls with wads of white spunk. Nino practically toppled forward from the bliss flooding her mind, only catching herself last second on the desk in front of her.

It took a moment for the mage girl to catch her breath, panting heavily while she spoke to the Summoner. "Wow… That was… better th… than I read… about…" she closed the book, putting it on the table and sliding it forward. She squirmed around while Kiran's shaft stayed locked tight in her ass, trying to wriggle out any more sperm left in his balls. When she felt confident that she milked him clean, she hopped off his dick, clenching her butt to stop any white dribbles from leaking out.

"That was fun, Kiran!" she exclaimed, turning towards the still paralyzed Summoner, her usual cheery tone returning from before. "I think all that white stuff you pumped into my tummy will keep me from eating for a good while!" she gave a pat to her stomach region as a familiar sly look overcame her face. "But you know…" she leaned close to the Summoner, face inches from contact. "…I think that my other tummy needs to be filled too… What do you say we-"

"Nino!" A distant voice called out from behind the Summoner. Nino looked up to confront the person speaking, while Kiran attempted to turn his head to see. Naturally, he had no luck with his actions. Nino's expression changed like the flip of a switch, her usual peppy look coming back on her face as she greeted the voice. "Oh, Cecelia!" Nino began, her forced liveliness infecting her tone. "What are you going here?" the pegasus mage quickly shuffled behind Kiran, trying to hide the exposed Summoner. Kiran heard Cecelia's distant footsteps come closer as she spoke. "Well, when I came to check up on you in the stables, you were still busy cleaning your pegasus with Hinoka and Tana. You told me to wait in the Library for you while you finished grooming." Her footsteps stopped, still not close enough to see the half naked Summoner. "I can't say I expected you to beat me here. How did you get here so fast without me spotting you?"

Kiran heard rapid toe tapping on the floorboard from Nino. "Well, I… Just took a different route! I was so excited to start reading that I wanted to surprise you by being here first!" the pegasus mage forced a cheery laugh out before grabbing the Mage General's arm and running the opposite direction of Kiran. "C'mon, let's go find a book to read!" Nino exclaimed, her voice fading behind the stacks of bookshelves she ran behind.

Kiran sat on the chair, trying with all his might to move something. Panic set into his mind, worried that he'd be stuck like this for an eternity. Or worse, someone catch him with his bottom half exposed. _'Please let this be the one…!'_ as if a spell had been lifted, Kiran exploded out of his seat, surprising even himself. He took a moment to observe his surroundings, making sure that nobody was around to see him. Seeing that the coast was clear, he pulled up his pants and quickly made his way out of the library.

" **I must say I'm impressed Nino. The last time we went through this book, you were struggling every few pages. Now you had no blemishes in your reading!" "Well, I learn from the best!" "I appreciate the compliment. Now what do you say we move onto something harder for your reading?" "That sounds… Good! I just… need to pee! Let me go to the bathroom really quick!" "Of course, go right ahead. But try not to take too long in there! … I must say, her reading was incredible this time… almost like she's been doing it for years…"**

Kiran paced around the empty corridor, trying to collect his thoughts. Nothing seemed right to him. _'There is ONE thing I can be certain of at least… The girls in the same dorm MUST have planned this out. How did Nino get on board with it? WHY did she get on board with it?!'_ he glossed his face with his gloved hands, unsure of what to make on the predicaments he was just entangled in. _'I'm gonna need some space to digest all this…'_ He brooded, thinking hard on his next move. He began to walk through the castle hallways, trying to locate his room to contemplate easier. _'Cordelia, Lilina and Nino bunk with Mia, Tana and recently Faye. My best guess is that both Mia and Tana are in on it as well. Faye could very well been indoctrinated, but she's too invested in Alm to give me a shot…'_

Kiran turned the corner, finding himself in the main hall with all the heroes. A few waved at him as they chatted amongst their small groups, With Kiran too lost in thought to realize their friendly gestures as he passed by. _'Nino seems pretty invested with Jaffar, so why she decided to make ME her toy is beyond me. Something else about her seemed… off. Her peppy attitude felt… forced. It seemed like her seductive side was… natural to her, with her innocent demeanor being a ruse. Is that how she normally is? Was she just acting that way to make me more aroused?'_

Kiran turned the corner, his dorm in sight. _'Now that I think about it, Cordelia and Lilina felt the exact same with their personalities. Are the girls just putting on false fronts to everyone?'_ He shook his head. The only ones who seemed keen on keeping up a façade for others was Charlotte and Katarina. He thought back to his interactions with the trio prior. They seemed pretty comfortable and genuine there. So why did it seem fake now? It was harder to catch in the heat of the moment, but looking back it, little subtleties popped out at him. He approached his door, reaching for the handle. _'Until I can figure out why they seemed off, I should probably just avoid them. Including Tana, Faye and-'_

The door opened itself in front of him, the swing from the door threatening to collide with his face. His reactions kicked in quickly, taking a leap back to avoid the door. He was surprised to see Mia in the door frame, who in turn surprised to see the Summoner right in front of her. "Oh, there you are!" she exclaimed, stepping forward and grabbing his gloved hand. "Now come on, let's get a move on!"

Kiran felt a familiar cold sweat begin to form. _'Damn! I was not ready for this! And so soon after Nino…'_ He gulped down his saliva. _'Maybe she's not apart of what the other three have been doing…'_ Mia tugged on his arm, confused on why he stayed in place. "What's the matter, Boss? You scared about what I'll do to you?" her eager smile seemed pretty clear to Kiran what her plans were. He swallowed the lump he felt in his throat. "Uh… Can't say I'm in the mood right now…" his shaky voice showed more unease than he would have hoped.

The purple swordswoman's expression changed to one of dismay. "Aw, come on!" she pleaded. "I waited all this time for you and you're not up for it?" Kiran shook his head. "Sorry Mia… your bunkmates already exhausted me…" Mia yanked at his arm, her persistence showing in the force of her tugs. "But you already promised me! Plus, we can't let you get rusty, now can we?" Kiran face scrunched in confusion. _'I promised to get down with her?'_ He pushed the thought away, deciding to just be blunt. "Regardless of what I said before, I can't. I doubt I could even get it up at this point…"

Mia's expression shifted to confusion. "Are your arms really that sore? Or are you just making excuses like last time?" the confusion from before showed on Kiran's face. _'Last time? Am I missing something here or is my memory getting worse?'_ "Uh… It's not an excuse. And what do you mean by 'last time'?" Mia shook her head, her frustration apparent. "Sparring, Obviously! Did ya seriously forget about it again? Tsk, tsk, Boss." Kiran felt a wave of embarrassment hit him, his face as red as the clothes Mia wore. "O-Oh! Oh yeah!" Kiran couldn't hold eye contact with the girl as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Sorry Mia, a lot has been happening today. Been hard to keep my head on my shoulders and… such."

"Hmm…" Mia eyed him up curiously, trying to read his expression. "Well, nothing can bring your mind at ease better than a good old fashioned duel!" She grabbed his wrist, practically dragging him along. Kiran almost tripped over his feet as he attempted to protest, but his attempts were fallen on deaf ears. The Girls mind was made up, and there was no stopping her.

The training room was anything but well-kept. Damaged training dummies littered the stony floor, matching the array of wooden mock-up weapons littered around. The only areas in the room not scattered around with memorabilia from skirmishes prior were the spaces where, ironically, people fought. One of the areas free of the weapon clutter was where Kiran and Mia stood, battling against each other with sword mock-ups.

Kiran could barely hold his own against the flurry of blows the sellsword sent his way. Playing on the defensive was the only thing he could manage, the girls constant onslaught left little room for him to work around. _'She really epitomizes "Offense is the best Defense"!'_ Kiran couldn't help but marvel at the girls technique against him. Her constant aggressive swings with the wooden instrument would change angle constantly, leaving little room to predict her next move. Her energy seemed paradoxical to her motions, the vitality of her motions only growing the more she attacked. Kiran blocked every strike she threw at him, narrowly escaping each of the stiff smacks she delivered with a block from his own tool. Kiran did what he could to analyze the situation in the limited time between each strike she made.

' _She's way too fast for me to get a clean hit off! How is she getting stronger with each hit?'_ Kiran began to back up from the sheer power of Mia's blows, his parries getting sloppier as he tried to get some distance from her. Mia caught on quickly, however, and began to move forward in tandem with the Summoner. Kiran continued to back up, only stopping when he felt the wall behind him. Mia couldn't help but grin. "Looks like I got you now!" her excitement filled her voice as she began to attack with more fury than before. Kiran barely diverted each swing away, trying to find some sort of opening. _'I doubt I can get out of this one… her intensity is too much to deal with! If I'm lucky, I can get out of this one with minimal dama-'_

A sudden revelation occurred to him, with a plan following suit shortly after. He took a quick glance to the ground, scouring with his eyes to see if any weapons were nearby. _'This is stupid… but it's all I got!'_ Kiran took a sharp breath as he parried another strike. Mia barely faltered at the block, preparing to take another swing at the Summoner. To her surprise, Kiran went on the offensive, swinging brashly towards the mercenary's face. His swing was fruitless however, as she struck the weapon out of his hand, the wooden sword falling amongst the pile of weapons scattered about. She readied herself for a finishing blow against him. But before she struck, Kiran was already diving the other way, doing a roll to grab a weapon. He picked up a chipped wooden blade, jumping up from the ground to strike at the girls back.

Mia's expression quickly shifted from a sly cockiness to surprise, attempting to turn to face the oncoming blow with her sword. It was clear to Kiran that she wouldn't be able to prepare to defend in time, giving him a sense of pride. He took a quick step forward to increase his swing range, shifting all his weight forward. Unfortunately, he failed to look where he was stepping, putting all his weight on a broken wooden hilt of an axe. He quickly lost balance, falling forward and getting a face full of cold, scuffed stone.

Mia just stood there in shock, processing the events that took place. Kiran felt all the pride from before drain away as his face stung. As bad as the pain on his face felt, the uproar of laughter that erupted from Mia hurt him more. Mia wiped a tear from her eye, dropping her sword and dropping to a knee, outstretching her hand to assist him in getting up. "You okay, Boss?" she asked, hints of giggling in her voice. Kiran took her hand, getting lifted on the ground. He rubbed his sore face with his hands, making sure nothing was broken. He felt a familiar slap on his back, giving a shooting pain to his spine. "Cheer up, Boss! You almost had me at the end there, you just messed up on the delivery is all!" Mia consoled, her cheeky smile beaming at him.

"Not sure if it's really an improvement considering you're still going easy on me…" Kiran lamented. "Not true!" she fired back, giving a solemn stare at him. "I have never went easy on you! I hate being cheated out of a good fight, so I've always done the same with you!" While it didn't quell his pain, Kiran felt a bit of confidence in the fact he was able to hold out for so long against the girl. Especially considering how exhausted and thirsty he felt. He made his way over to a bench nearby, slumping over to recover his strength. Seeing the Summoner's drained state, Mia walked towards the door out of the training room. "You've been working hard, Boss!" she called out, halfway out the door already. "I'll getcha something to refresh you!" with that, she closed the door behind her, leaving Kiran in the training room alone.

Kiran didn't mind the alone time to himself. It allowed him to mull over his thoughts and refine himself mentally. _'As tired as I feel right now, It's nice to get a break from all the encounters I've had before this. And for once, It didn't end with the girl in question drugging me!_ _Unless the treat she comes back with is a drug…'_ Kiran shook his head. He knew the effects that the previous foods had on him and had no intention of repeating it. _'If she comes back with some form of food, I'll just deny it, no matter her reaction.'_

Mia walked through the door, canteen in hand. Kiran was surprised by the speed in which she was able to get some form of liquid that quickly, as the kitchen was on the other side of the castle. _'Does her speed stat really make her that fast?'_ he pondered. "Heads up, boss!" the mercenary shouted, tossing the canteen in his direction. Kiran caught it, inspecting the container. _'Judging from the last encounters I've had, something tells me if I drink from this…'_

He placed the flask beside him, deciding that it be better holding off until he knew for sure there was nothing wrong with the drink. "Thanks, but no thanks, Mia. I say we just jump back into things." Kiran watched the girl carefully, seeing if his response would cause any shift in emotion. "No problem with that, Boss!" She cheered, picking up a wooden katana from a pile near her feet. "Now let's get this show on the road!" hearing her uproarious voice and upbeat attitude, Kiran felt himself doubting his suspicions. _'Then again, Nino got my guard down. Maybe she's just playing the waiting game…'_ Kiran stood up and grabbed a sword mock-up leaning against the wall. He approached the girl slowly, waiting for her to make the first move. _'If I can exhaust her, not only do I get the advantage in the battle, but she'll be more likely to dehydrate. If I beat her and she gets thirsty enough to drink from the canteen, then I can kill two birds with one stone… I just have to bide my time…'_

Kiran knew the girl could endure a lot of energy consumption, but he severely miscalculated how much energy the girl had. The scrimmage felt like déjà vu to him, as he found himself in a similar situation to last time. _'I think I'm at least doing something…!'_ Kiran mused as he blocked another hit from the mercenary. _'Her swings are slower than last time! Unless I'm just getting faster at reacting to them…'_ It was honestly hard for him to tell which conclusion was correct, as the flurry of blows from before were almost identical in speed and strength to the spar prior. The beads of sweat the girls face was the only indicator that she was losing her edge. Unfortunately for Kiran, he felt the same. Not taking a swig from the canteen was really taking its toll on him, with his throat feeling like barbed wire with each strike he blocked.

Kiran was surprised by how quickly he tired himself out, with each parry against Mia's makeshift blade having less pushback each time. He was lucky that Mia was faltering too, her energy actually being consumed unlike last time. They eventually reached a point where they stared at each other, nodding in agreement to stop for the day. Their arms dangled like cobwebs in a breeze, dragging their weapons across the messy room as they made their way to the bench. Kiran gave up holding his weapon altogether, letting it fall amongst the pile by his feet. The two plopped themselves onto the bench, breathing heavily as Mia picked up the canteen. "Good work today, Boss…" she said, loosening the cap holding the water inside. "…At this rate… You'll be able to… defend yourself against anything…" she brought the canteen to her lips and took a large swig.

Kiran watched the sweat pour down her face and to the nape of her neck. He had been so busy defending himself from her attacks that he never focused on the girl behind the blade. How much the hear of battle enhanced her features. Once she was done, she offered the Summoner some. Kiran looked to the canteen, then back at her. The girl swished the beverage around in her mouth as she brought it closer his face for him to try. The arid feeling in his throat showed no signs of going away, so he took the bottle from her hands. _'Considering she just drank some, I highly doubt this will be some sort of drug…'_ Kiran took the beverage bottoms up, finishing the entire thing in a few quick gulps. The dryness in his throat went away, giving a new sense of energy. He got up, tossing the flask on the bench.

Mia got up to accompany him, spitting the water in her mouth onto the floor beside her. Kiran smiled and shook his head. "Couldn't have waited to spit that out until you went to a bathroom, huh?" he jested. Mia gave him her signature easygoing smile to him as he made his way towards the exit. _'She spat out a lot of water too…'_ Kiran mused. _'…It's almost as if she-!'_ the jovial attitude he had earlier faded in an instant, dread taking its place quickly. The unease quickly overtook his body, feeling himself start to slow towards the door. _'D-Damn! I got duped again, didn't I!?'_ Kiran felt his knees wobble from the weight of his body. Was he troubled by the thought that much? _'But Mia showed no interest the entire time we sparred, Right? Was she hiding it that well?'_

Kiran felt his movement slow down as his breaths became heavier. Kiran practically fell onto the ground, only being caught by Mia. "Woah, easy there, Boss!" she brought his arm over her shoulder and brought him back onto the bench. Kiran slumped over the bench, doing his best to keep himself from falling over. _'Where did all my energy go? How did I get so tired?'_ Kiran took a few deep breaths to try and regain his strength, Mia got in front of him, leaning in to make sure he was okay. "Guess you drained more of yourself than you thought, huh?" she gave a comforting smile, giving Kiran a bit of reassurance. _'Yeah… that must be it. Mia wouldn't do-'_

"I think you're gonna need to drain more of yourself, Boss…" the girl whispered, her carefree expression morphing to one of mischief. She leaned in close to his ear. "A lot more…" Kiran was in disbelief. His mind got turned around constantly in the time he spent with Mia today, swearing that his headspace was in a hall of mirrors. Kiran felt his pants being shuffled with, the mercenary attempting to see the concealed dagger he carried. The constant mix ups that he experienced once again brought his mind to Loki. How she would always play with him in the most bizarre yet fascinating ways. Memories of a false Sophia keeping him on the brink of climaxing, ebbing away at his sanity with various parts of her body, until the fake Nabata Prophet made her way down to the base of her body, finishing him with the use of her-

' _No! I-I can't have thoughts like that when I'm in a bind!'_ Kiran immediately regretted his choice of words, as he imagined the unusual method Loki used get him off. The strange yet alluring texture he felt on his junk that day wouldn't escape his mind, feeling his erection resist his struggles to keep it docile. _'How is it that, after all my strength leaving me,THIS manages to the strongest part of me?'_ Kiran brooded his situation, trying to do what he could to get out. He mustered up all the strength he could, standing up to the surprise of both of them. Mia had already gotten what she wanted though, as Kiran's scepter stood on end near her face. "N…No more… for… me…!" the depleted Summoner mustered through his slack jaw. He took a shaky step towards the exit, only to feel himself fall forward. His body was unable to carry his weight at the time, making it clear that he was about to eat another mouthful of mock-ups.

Fortunately, Mia managed to catch him in the nick of time. Her body was still crouching while Kiran felt his upper body droop over like a curtain. "Woah! You saw that catch, right?" Mia exclaimed, giving herself a verbal pat on the back. Kiran didn't listen to what she was saying. His focus was getting to the door. He began to straighten his body out when his dick brushed up against something. Kiran looked down to see Mia's shoulder perched atop his throbbing member. Kiran's eyes shot open once he realized where it was and tried to move back to get it away. Mia knew what he was about to do. So she clamped her arm against her body in retaliation, creating a makeshift fleshlight of sorts.

The weary Summoner let out a sharp gasp in surprise, not going unnoticed by the purple haired swordswoman. Kiran placed one hand against the girls shoulder to gain leverage for himself, trying to stay up right. "Hee hee… it kinda tickles when you squirm around like that, Boss!" Mia bit her bottom lip to stifle the laughter. She knew the last thing he needed was shaky support. When he seemed to be steady, Mia began to move her body closer to his, pressing her arm tightly against her torso. Kiran was astonished at how something so bizarre was getting him off. _'Of all the places for me to stick my dick in Mia, How did it end up being here?'_ nothing about Mia's underarm struck him as a potential mound of flesh to fuck, yet here he was, pile driving his penis between her cushioned side. His movements were awkward at first, as his limited strength paired alongside the unfamiliar sex position made him unsure how to proceed. Fortunately for him, Mia guided him most of the way, swaying her body back and forth to enhance the groggy Summoner's hip thrusts. The more she moved, the less she felt of her ticklish skin. Once she felt confident that her underarm was clean of any touchy sensations, her sway became more certain.

"What do ya think about my armpit, Kiran?" she asked, looking up to see the Summoner's look of absolute depletion. His eyes were half lidded as he continued his slow pace. He wasn't sure how he was able to keep going, but his best guess was the need for release was what was keeping him going. _'The fact that we just sparred is really helping...'_ He mused, feeling the sweat buried between her armpit lubing up his movements. He never really cared whether a girl shaved her underarms, but the sleek feeling of Mia's skin was easily a preferred feeling. He did his best to up his pace, surprising the purple haired mercenary.

"Whoa! I didn't know you had it in you to up the ante, Boss!" she looked to his shaft, focusing on it get wrapped around her underarm repeatedly. She smirked. "Not that I'm complaining…" she whispered, before increasing her pace, going as fast as her body would allow.

Kiran shuddered at the incredible speed she starting moving at, marvelling at how something so unusual was getting him off this much. The ecstasy he felt in her warm pit was indescribable, as he could already feel himself going over the edge. His shortness of breath began, giving an indication to the lady of blades what was coming next. She looked him straight in the eyes, a predatory gleam in her eyes. "You're about to cum, right?" she asked, squeezing her arm as tight as she could against her body, an audible groan escaping the Summoner's lips. The girl smiled at the scrunched face Kiran made.

"Don't go holding back, Boss!" she exclaimed. Kiran let out a low, animalistic moan, barely detectable to the girls ears. Shot after shot of spunk erupted from Kiran's cock, scattering the floor and weapons behind Mia with thick strands of cum. Mia felt droplets rain down on the back of her arm and Kiran continued to fire hot jizz on the floor. The constant onslaught of spunk began to slow, dripping down Kiran's shaft and onto Mia's side. Mia let go of the Summoner's penis between her arm, prompting Kiran to slump to the floor. He slowly laid onto his back as Mia scooped up the cum shot on her back, licking it between her digits. The look she gave upon each shot entering her mouth was that of pure bliss, something the Summoner wasn't focusing on.

Kiran closed his eyes, attempting to sleep off the extreme drowsiness he felt. _'I don't care what Mia does to be at this point… As long as I can get some rest to overcome this random energy drain, She can do whatever she wa-'_

Kiran felt his airways being clogged by a damp, pillowy cushion. His eyes shot open to see that Mia was sitting on top of his face, getting ready to devour his already erect meat in one gulp. Before he could properly react, Kiran felt his cock being assaulted by the mercenary's tongue lashes, tinges of her lips occasionally pressing against his shaft. Kiran groaned in delight, finding the girls technique on his penis to be breathtaking. Mia dug her waist down, rubbing her pussylips against the Summoner's face and spreading her juices across his face. Kiran got the signal, lifting his head up slightly to give the girl some payback for her efforts. He stuck his tongue into her wet folds, swirling it around to get a feel on her walls.

Kiran heard a distant mewl come from Mia, giving him a clear sign he was on the right track. Mia wrapped her hands around the base of his penis, doing small strokes as her lips sat on the tip, spinning her tongue around the top as spit sunk down and lubed his cock up. Kiran winced at her new approach on his shaft, trying think of what he can do to beat her. He instinctively grabbed the girls rear, bringing it down with the strength he had leftover, digging his face closer into her legs. His tongue wormed its way around her pussy, trying to find any weak spot the girl had. He drove his tongue far inside the girl, expecting her weak spot to be her back. _'Just like training!'_ He thought, licking every spot he could reach. The girl let out stifled moans, but her commitment to pleasing his penis never wavered, only compelling her to go faster.

Kiran tried his best to keep his voice down, but found himself unable to no matter what he tried. _'Damn! She's too good!'_ Kiran admitted. It was clear that, while he was giving her a good time, she was doing a much better job than he was. _'At this rate, I'll cum before she does!'_ Kiran lashed his tongue wildly around, trying to find her weak spot. A sense of pride began to form in the purple haired girls mind, feeling confident that she could outlast him. That feeling faded quickly, however, when the Summoner's erratic lashings rubbed up against the roof of her vagina, making her squeal. She quickly quieted herself, but the damage was already done.

Kiran began to strike her weak spot with all he could, letting go of the girls ass to spread her pussy open and get in easier. The cold air of the training room being followed up by the warm, wet appendage of Kiran's tongue made the mercenary go crazy, wanting to buck her hips back to not climax so early. She let go of the base of the Summoner's shaft, deciding to use her whole mouth to pleasure his dick. She slid the entirety of his erection into her taut throat, almost gagging on it. Kiran let out a sharp gasp, almost losing focus of what he was doing.

' _D-Damn! Her throat is incredible! It's so much like Cordelia's!'_ He kept his pace, now using one hand to hold open her pussylips while his other hand assisted in pleasuring her insides. Kiran was so invested in pleasuring the girl that he didn't notice his energy coming back to him. Mia's knees began to buckle, signalling that she was close. Mia bobbed her head as quick as she could, trying to get the Summoner to finish before her. She dove her head as far as she could go, reaching the base with little effort. She used her hands to massage the Summoner's balls, doing everything she could think about to bring him over the edge before her.

Try as she might though, she couldn't stop her body no matter how hard she tried. Mia's waist bucked upward, shooting quim all over the Summoner's face and floor around him. This caused her face to go farther down Kiran's shaft, bringing him over the edge. He shot load after load down her throat, making her gag at the amount filling her belly. Despite how much she wanted to pull back, the pure ecstasy of the moment overwhelmed her, keeping her head planted firmly where it was. The way the mercenary's throat constricted around his shaft and milked him for what he had drove Kiran mad, thrusting his hips upward to make sure it all got pumped into the girls belly.

When Kiran finally finished, he put waist back to the ground, letting the girl get up and breathe. She stood over the Summoner, trying to catch her breath. "Finally… got it all…" she muttered to herself. She looked at Kiran, the predatory look from before written all over her face. "You may have won this round, Kiran, but this next one I'll-"

A loud knocking at the door interrupted Mia's words, followed shortly by a voice of a sprightly young girl. "Hello? Mia, are you in there?" the voice called out. "Damn… How many times is this...?" Mia mumbled before scrambling for her purple panties and leggings as Kiran shot up, the duo getting themselves decent before the newcomer could get in. The door opened slowly, with the familiar clang of armor coming through. A girl with short, yellow hair came in, her head investigating the room before focusing on Mia. Kiran quickly recognized the girl as Amelia.

"I thought I heard you here!" she said, running over to the purple haired mercenary. The blonde noticed Kiran beside Mia as she approached, changing her direction towards him. "Oh, Kiran! Did you two just finish training?" Mia began to speak, but Kiran interjected before she could. "Yes, we did." He quickly made his way to where Amelia entered, glancing back at the duo. "You two have fun now!" he waved and shut the door before Mia could chase.

" **Let's see, which way is the fastest to the kitchen…" "Hey Mia, wait up!" "Huh? Oh, hey there Nino! You come here to watch me beat Kiran mercilessly in combat?" "Actually, I came here to give you this!" "Ah nice, a canteen! Just what me and Kiran needed! Thanks Nino! Bottoms up!" "… Good thing I came when I did. How was the sparring going?" "Oh, you know, the usual. Kiran plays it boring by blocking while I hit him a bunch. He's getting better at blocking, but He still has a long way to go before he can even match-!" "Mia, are you okay?" "Yeah… just let me sit down…" "Do you need me to call you a healer?" "No, It's fine… Just suddenly had the energy get kicked out beneath me, Y'know?" "Here, give me the canteen back. Now let's get you on your feet. Do you think you can keep fighting against Kiran like this?" "Nah… we can put it off until tomorrow… After all, we have a party to throw, right? Gotta get… ready for that. You tell Kiran… trainings over, alright? I need to rest…" "Will do! … That was easier than I thought…"**

Kiran felt a little guilty about leaving Mia so suddenly with Amelia, but he needed to collect himself. Everything seemed to happen so suddenly when he replayed it in his mind. _'Did Amelia even come there to train with Mia? It seemed like that's what she came to do, but I left before finding out about it…'_ He walked around the Castle, trying to locate his room. _'Maybe this time I'll actually get some time with my thoughts and not have someone show up…'_ Kiran replayed his time with Mia, unsure of what provoked her to drug him. _'It made me exhausted, yet here I am, feeling the same as I did before the training. Was it temporary? I don't think I've ever heard of something that can deplete your energy for that amount of-'_

His mind brought to attention a passage he read in a book about staves used in the other worlds. "Enfeeble…" he muttered, turning the corner and colliding with another person. "Oh, Sorry!" he said, taking a step back to see that he bumped into Lilina. Specifically, the one in the kitchen from before. His nerves got the better of him as he spoke, letting the girl see his clear discomfort in the situation. "Uhh… Hey, Lilina… You… Feeling better?"

Lilina looked at him with confusion. "Uh… Yes? Why?" _'Is she just trying to play it off?'_ Kiran pondered the idea, but decided to investigate a bit further to be sure. "Its just… after what happened the last time we interacted, I heard you were _'red in the face'_." He expected her expression to shift, realizing what he meant. But the same quizzical look from before remained unchanged as she answered. "First Father, then you, huh? Well, I don't recall that happening. And what do you mean by 'heard'?" Kiran's expression changed to match the girls, unsure of her intentions. _'Did she legitimately forget? What's her angle here?'_ Kiran decided to drop it, putting his hands in his pockets.

' _Pockets…'_ Kiran was reminded of the unintentional gift the girl left for him when her father grabbed her. "Well now that I've got you here, I should probably return thi-" he fiddled around in his pockets, a slight panic filling in. "Return what?" the mage girl asked, leaning her head over slightly. Kiran looked in his pockets to make sure he wasn't missing them somehow, but sure enough, the Ostian Princess's panties were nowhere to be seen. "Um… Nevermind." He tried to play it off, but had trouble making it look natural after the unusual behavior he was exhibiting. The mage girl mouthed off 'Okay' before regaining her usual demeanor.

"Before it slips my mind… Kiran, have you seen Faye around?" she asked. Kiran thought back before shaking his head. "Can't say I've seen her since I introduced her to you and your roommates. Why?" Lilina looked down at her feet, her eyes showing concern. "Well, after you left, she suggested we all- 'Do something together'. After we were all done, she said she would wrap up what we just did. Now nobody has seen her. Trust me, I've asked around." Kiran mirrored the concern Lilina felt, trying to think of where she could have gone. _'Did she go to check up on me around the same time Cordelia did? Did Cordelia make her stand down so she could have her way with me? Wait, what did Lilina mean by "Do Something Together"? Were they planning out-!'_ Kiran felt like he just connected all the pieces, he just had to make sure the last piece of the puzzle was correct. "When you say 'Do something together', did you mean the entirety of your dorm mates?" Lilina nodded.

' _I knew it! So that means they were all in on it! So if Tana or Faye comes by for anything, I'll know she was apart of the scheming!'_ Lilina's hand waved across his face, trying to get his attention. "Kiran? Do you have any ideas on where Faye could be?" she asked. Kiran took himself out of his headspace. "Well… Maybe Faye tried looking around for Alm. She has a bit of an obsession with him, so it wouldn't surprise me if she was in his general vicinity." Lilina stared at him for a moment before nodding her head. "It's possible… I'll go ahead and make sure. Thanks, Kiran." She said, walking past him, presumably going to find Alm.

Kiran felt a little relieved that she didn't bring up the event in the kitchen. _'She did seem legitimately confused by what I asked her though… Did she really not remember?'_ he stuck his hands in his pockets, remembering that he either misplaced or lost the girls panties. _'I swear I had it in this pocket too… that either means that it fell out or someone took it…'_

He turned a corner, half expecting to bump into someone else. _'I doubt it fell out, as my pockets go pretty deep down… so someone must have taken it. But who?'_ he thought back on his encounters prior, leaving only two options: Mia and Nino. He rounded another corner and saw his room in sight. _'Mia didn't have a lot of options to go digging through my pockets, but I basically watched Nino the entire time I was with her.'_ He entered his room, relieved to see that nobody was waiting for him in his dingy room. He closed the door behind him, locking it tight to have no more interruptions.

He sat on his bed, trying to piece together what he could of the puzzle laid before him. _'It is possible that when Nino was…'_ he felt himself shivering from the memory. _'…Sitting on me, she reached into my pocket and got it out. But how would she even know I had them? Did she see them before she approached me or something?'_ His mind thought back to Mia, trying to think of a moment where she could have taken them. _'Maybe when I was tired and leaned against her, she used her other hand to reach into my pocket…'_ Kiran toyed with the idea, but was reminded how the side of Mia he was leaning against was the same side the panties were in his pocket. _'Maybe it was possible that she reached for them and I didn't notice… but I saw her arm the whole time… there was no way-'_

He was reminded of Amelia almost busting through the training room door and how the duo had to get decent quickly. He recalled getting a glimpse of her panties and their purple hue, a hue almost identical to the one Lilina and Cordelia had on. _'It can't be! How would she be able to fish into my pockets and not have me notice?'_ He couldn't stay still anymore, now pacing around the room. _'And why would she even wear Lilina's panties? Were they even Lilina's? I saw Cordelia wearing a similar pair… Are they comfortable or was she just lazy with her laundry?'_ Kiran thought hard about his situation, so focused in his mind that he didn't notice the knocking at his door. _'And how would she know about it? Did Lilina tell her that she lost them, or was she just going through my pockets for no reason?'_ The knocking came again, more pronounced than last time. _'Now that I think about it… when Nino lifted her skirt to me, she wasn't wearing anything underneath! Either she planned to see me and had nothing on, or she-!'_

"Hello? Kiran, you in there?" the person on the other end called out, taking Kiran out of his headspace. "Who's there?" he answered back. "It's Tana. May I come in?" Kiran gulped. "Um… are you the one who's beach ready or no?" He already knew the answer, but wanted to he completely sure before confronting the girl. "Well I'm in my one piece bathing suit. Why do you ask?" her tone had a tinge of nervousness in it, giving a clear sign of her fear that Kiran caught on. He cleared his throat, standing by the door to make his voice heard. "Tana, I know what you and the girls planned out." He did what he could to sound commanding. "W-What do you mean by that?" her voice strained, showing she knew what was about to be said.

"I know that you and the girls planned to sedate and have your way with me." As Kiran said it out loud, he felt ashamed that he was unable to figure it out sooner. "I know that, as soon as I let you in, you're going to sedate me with something, most likely ingested through the mouth like an apple, and then do what you want to me so I can 'cheer up' from earlier. Am I correct?"

Kiran was expecting her to try and refute his claims or continue to play innocent. As he waited for her answer, the silence gave way, contradicting his expectations. "Y-Yes, that was what they planned. But you should know that I didn't agree with it!" Kiran scratched his chin. 'If it were Mia saying that, I would have a harder time believing that…' He leaned against the door to make it easier for his words to be heard. "I want to believe that, but I have my doubts." _'If Cordelia or Nino didn't have a go with me, I probably would be more inclined to believe her…'_

"I can prove it if you let me in!" she exclaimed. Kiran grit his teeth. _'I really shouldn't…'_ he went against his better judgment, opening the door to see the colorful one piece adorned by the dark bluenette. "Thank you." She said, her bright smile infectious to Kiran, who found himself wearing the same grin back. He stared into the girls baby blue eyes as she made her way onto his bed, holding her special tome close to her chest. Her figure was lovely, with the swimsuit she wore accentuating her curves. She sighed and let her eyes meet the messy floor, letting her long hair brush against her shoulder. "I wanted to apologize for what's been happening. I wanted to tell you as soon as I could, but I just kept missing you around the castle." She patted the space on the bed beside her, trying to get Kiran to sit. "Sorry, still not convinced." He said as he stayed put, still not swayed by her words.

The Frelian Princess sighed again, nodding her head. "It's alright, I get it." She looked him in the eyes. "I assume you want to questions answered, huh?" The Summoner nodded, motioning with his hand for her to keep going. "Alright. After you left us, we all tried to think up some ways to get you out of your slump. We toyed with a few ideas, but settled on Faye's idea." She laid the tome on her lap, keeping her gaze solely to the ground as she covered her mouth with one hand. "It was to make you a bunch of food and have a little celebration with you! We all loved the idea. However, something Faye didn't tell us though… was that we would use this to have sex with you." She looked up at Kiran, a regretful look in her eyes. "I didn't want it to go as far as it did. I really did. But the other girls… not so much. They were all for it." She looked away from him, covering her mouth yet again with her free hand. "Again, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just-"

"It's alright, Tana. It wasn't your fault." Kiran consoled. While the girl didn't seem as distraught as her words made it seem, he heard enough to believe her. "I assume that means Faye is going to find her way to me and try her hand at it?" Tana nodded, holding her special tome close to her. _'So I have an ally in all this, huh?'_ he scanned the girl with his eyes, watching her body language to be sure her intentions were only surface level. _'Nothing seems out of the ordinary with her… and she didn't bring any sort of food with her… Food…'_ a low rumble emerged from his stomach, catching the Princess's attention.

"Sounds like you haven't eaten in a while!" she said, grabbing her book and beginning to stand. Kiran attempted to keep her from doing anything, but his stomach growled again, reminding him that he needed sustenance. _'Now that I think about it, I've only really eaten bits and pieces of food offered to me from the girls. Not to mention Mia's grueling sparring session taking so much out of me…'_

Tana opened her tome, leaving the Summoner curious on her plans. "Uh, are you planning to clean my room with a spell? Because I can assure you that no magic is strong enough to do that." He jested. Tana smiled at him. "No, I'll leave that job to you. Instead, I thought we could…" she spun her index finger around the book, causing a small blue circle to form on his table. The small vortex shot out two small red fruits, their oval shape giving way to a small stem at the top. Tana grabbed one and took a large bite out of it. "Whant shum?" she asked between chews. Kiran stared at the fruit, something about the situation feeling… wrong to him. His suspicious gaze was noticed by the Frelian Princess. She swallowed what she already bit down. "Do you not trust it?" she asked. Kiran nodded, being reminded of the situations with the girls prior. But that wasn't all. _'This is an Iðunn fruit, right? Something about it… screams not to consume. But where did I hear it from? Did I even hear it from somewhere?'_

"You know Kiran, if you don't trust that piece, I can give you mine and you can have that instead." Kiran looked to the girl, who was already offering her Iðunn fruit. Kiran reluctantly grabbed it from her, eyeing it suspiciously. _'I feel like there's something about this fruit that's weird, but I can't remember…'_ he looked back to Tana, who was already enjoying the other piece she summoned. "Don't worry about any sort of 'unusual side effects' with this, Kiran." She lifted her tome for him to see. "This tome can only Summon fruits the way they were intended, so I can't go around Summoning sour tasting purple pineapples onto my foes." She chuckled at her own joke before giving her fruit another bite. _'Well If there was something wrong with it, why would Tana eat it first? Unlike Mia, she actually consumed the fruit. Am I just thinking about this too much?'_ He gulped, bringing the fruit to his lips and taking a small bite. He was surprised by how sweet it was. The exotic flavor hit his taste buds followed up quickly behind the sweetness, making him want to take another bite.

He practically scarfed down the food, surprising both by how much he was enjoying it. He almost ate the stem but stopped himself. "Wow Kiran, you ate that pretty quickly!" she said. She put the half eaten fruit onto the table for the Summoner to finish. He grabbed the fruit off the table, thanking the dark bluenette as he took a bite from her fruit. "Don't worry about it Kiran!" she added, her infectious smile from before adorning her face. Kiran looked at her face, her beautiful face radiating to him. The slight red invading her cheeks only added to that. Kiran began to focus on her cheeks, watching them become a brighter hue as he stared. Sweat began to bead down her forehead as her breathing got heavier than before. _'Is she okay? She looks a bit… flustered.'_ Kiran felt his heart racing faster, unsure of what the cause was. Tana seemed unconcerned about the changes going on to her face, deciding to lie onto the Summoner's bed and skim through her tome. She laid onto her stomach, not paying attention to what Kiran did. Kiran just looked at the pose the girl sat in, gawking at her lovely figure. _'It's just like the pose Corrin did in the novel Nino re-!'_

Panic seeped into Kiran instantly. _'T-That's why I was so worried! The fruit from the story was the same one we just ate! That means-!'_ He already felt a tent being pitched in his pants. His body flooded with heat, overtaking his senses. He held his head in one hand, stumbling for the door to leave. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but knew that, in his state, he would he unable to hold himself back, especially after seeing Tana in such a provocative pose.

' _Tana…'_ he stopped at the doorway and looked back to her. She seemed uninterested in what was happening, her attention given solely to the tome she was reading. _'Was she really unaffected?'_ He shook the thought away, deciding that his best choice was to find a place alone and calm it down himself. _'Then again, the girls wanted to have some fun with me… why shouldn't I take up their offer?'_ The thought plagued Kiran's mind and wouldn't leave. He held the door handle in his hand, feeling his hand quiver as he gripped it. The idea tempted him more than he cared to admit.

"Don't worry about those girls bothering you anymore, Kiran." Tana piped up. "I told them off after you met with them. Even Faye. So you can walk around in peace knowing you won't get drugged anymore!" Kiran stared at the Frelian Princess, a lust filled anger overcoming him. "Y-You… what?" He grit his teeth as he spoke, doing what he could to mask his anger. "I told them that you wanted your privacy and to no longer bother you." As she spoke, Kiran shut the door, locking the it with the two inside. "They did seem very adamant about wanting to ride your dick _all day_ , so it's a good thing I put an end to all of that." Her tone had a trace of allure to it, making Kiran feel as if he was being taunted.

' _This was her plan, wasn't it?'_ Kiran slowly moved toward the girl as If possessed. Tana continued to read, unaware of the seething Summoner approaching. _'She made me those fruit knowing full well of the consequences, then told off the girls as some form of wicked punishment against me…'_ Tana glanced over at the Summoner, dismissing his approach as nothing unusual as she turned a page in the book. She covered her mouth with her hand, slightly averting her gaze away from the Summoner.

"I didn't have to tell off the girls, you know. But I did it for your wellbeing. I hope you can show a bit of appreciation to me for that." Her words were clearly trying to incite him at this point and Kiran could tell. _'She's too proud to outright say it or initiate anything… That means I get to play this how I want to!'_

He practically jumped onto the bed, pinning the girls legs onto his bed with his. He placed his hands against her back, putting all of his weight and causing her to sink more into the cushion. "Oh? Kiran, don't tell me that you're planning to defile me!" her wooden delivery of the line, along with a smile creeping on her face told Kiran that she was ready for any punishment he was about to give.

Kiran whipped his dick out of his pants, leaning over for his waist to match up with hers. He admired the immaculate design of the Frelian ass, how it managed to be large and flaunt her body without being too revealing. He placed his dick in between them, taking his hand off her back and adjusting himself to be upright. He gave no warning to when he would begin thrusting, starting suddenly to catch the Princess off-guard.

Her one piece offered up a bit of friction, giving a textured feel to the underside of his penis rubbed against it, giving a pleasant feeling to the lust filled Summoner. Her large butt helped grip his dick, but clamp around his shaft left more to be desired. Still, he kept up his pace, focusing on the dark bluenette's reaction. He was hoping for her to show signs of desire that he felt now, hoping for something in the girl to snap and make her want him as much as he wanted release. Unfortunately, the girls disposition seemed unaffected, the same smile from before being all he had.

"Must feel nice using my butt like a plaything, eh Kiran?" she teased. As much as he wanted to agree with her, this toy needed to be played with more. He took his hands and squeezed her ass cheeks together, making a tighter vice grip for his dick. Tana gasped at the sudden force applied to her butt, giving a bit of pride to Kiran as he continued to thrust in between her tight, makeshift hole.

' _This beats out using my pillow for sure…'_ he mused, paying no mind to the disgruntled Princess. He continued to pump his hips against her backside, enjoying the excitement he felt as he pounded against her rump without a care in the world. The odd texture of Tana's one piece only excited him further, making him move faster to get as much as he could from the experience. Tana thought that something rubbing against her ass felt… weird. Not in a bad way, but surely in a way she didn't expect it to feel. It was enjoyable, but not as enjoyable as she wished it to be. Hearing the delighted heavy breathing Kiran was making only added to her jealousy of the situation. She finally had enough, looking back to confront the Summoner.

"Hey, Isn't sex supposed to feel good for both parties?" Kiran shut her mouth with a swift slap to her ass, making it jiggle a bit. The sudden shot of pain made the girl wriggle under the Summoner, an unexpected mewl finding its way out of her throat. The pain quickly ebbed away, with pleasure replacing it. "Do that again…" Tana spurred, looking at him with a sinister look all too familiar to Kiran at this point.

Kiran decided to comply, giving another hardy slap to the other cheek of the girl, followed up by another, and another, and another…

She squealed in delight with each impact, her legs struggling to move from the pleasure building up in her. Kiran was surprised to see something like this turning on the Frelian Princess so much. Each time a delighted moan freed itself from the girl, Kiran got more into his thrusts and strikes against the girls rear. While he couldn't exactly see the full extent of his punishments to the girls rump, he was sure it burned a bright crimson that would leave her sore for a good, long while.

Feeling the dark bluenette's legs wrestle with his to get free and react fully to his spankings only made him more eager, aware that he was close to climaxing. He didn't want to lose the tight grip around his dick, but also didn't want to stop dealing punishment to the girl. He decided on changing his tactics, now squeezing her ass in hopes to get the same reaction from before.

Tana practically screamed from her ass being squeezed so tightly, her legs kicking against the bed as she cried out in pleasure to her sore ass being treated harshly. This sent Kiran over the edge, making him spill out what he had onto the backside of the girls one piece, practically coating it with a new type of paint. Wave after wave of bliss hit Kiran as he gushed his seed all over her back, much to Tana's dismay. The Frelian Princess bit her bottom lip, trying to quell the heat on her crotch from being more needy than it already was.

"You do know you apply the sunscreen after you take off the bathing suit, right Kiran?" she jested, reaching a hand back to wipe up the substance shot onto her back. "A shame too… I was hoping you would fill up my tight little cunt with this…" she sighed, inspecting the liquid between her digits for a moment, then slipping it in between her mouth for a taste.

Kiran said nothing, only taking his dick out from the grasp of her ass cheeks, erection still strong. He turned the girl around, surprising Tana that he was strong enough to do so. She laid on her back, looking at the Summoner in surprise. Kiran seemed uninterested in her, only moving the part of her one piece protecting her wombs entrance. As he did, he noticed the girl had a pair of purple lace panties underneath the one piece. Kiran decided to disregard it, as that wasn't his main concern. Tana piped up. "Oh? Is the pure and noble Summoner of Askr about to pillage a young, defenseless girl of her virginity?" her teasing only gave Kiran wicked ideas. _'Teasing me with words? Let's see how you like it if I do it to your body…'_

He rubbed his erect shaft against her swollen pussy lips, giving her more pleasure than the spanking, but not enough for any sort of release. He made sure to rub his cock against her clit, knowing full well that it was a common weak spot on most ladies. Her exasperated moans proved him correct. The way her vagina began to leak its juices at the bottom of Kiran's shaft only gave him more vitality. The thought of how her pussy was waiting excitedly for his penis to enter made him determined. Determined to get her as desperate for his cock as possible. _'Judging from her reactions, it seems to be working…'_

Tana was practically chewing away her bottom lip from how tight her teeth clenched to it. Her soft mewls from before became repressed cries of desperation. A desperation to climax all over her legs and the bed she was laying on. Kiran gave a devious smile at the girl, who looked like she was about to lose her mind. Her expression of absolute depravity drove Kiran crazy, making him go as fast as he could muster with his thrusts. He brought his hands up to her chest, reaching under her one piece and groping the girls breasts. Tana tried to buck her body back, only being stopped by the weight of the Summoner on top her.

Kiran ran his thumbs across the girls nipples, feeling how they perked up from the touch of his gloved fingers. He gave both a tight squeeze, sending ripples to the already delirious Frelian. Tana closed her eyes, unable to moan any more, only breathing shakily through her mouth. Kiran played around with the dark bluenette's breasts as best as he could, feeling himself getting close already. He knew he had to pull of some kind of unexpected finisher. He quickly thought through his options before settling on one. He pulled away part of the bathing suit that protected her breasts and placed his mouth over it, using his tongue to play around with her nipple. Tana forced out a howl of absolute bliss, filling Kiran's ears and he discharged his sperm onto the girls belly. He let out a guttural moan as he fired, hoping that the fruit would be able to keep him active for his next planned activity. When he finished letting of his rounds, he was happy to see that his erection stood the test of time. Tana was essentially wheezing from how pent up Kiran made her. Her legs quivered with anticipation, her magenta eyes were half lidded and her smile was incredibly jittery. Kiran felt proud of the progress he made on the girl, bringing his dick to match up with her pussylips, already leaking with juices in preparation for his peni-

' _Wait… Magenta eyes?'_ Kiran snapped out of his lustful spur, gazing into the girls eyes to make sure he wasn't crazy. He then remembered the girl's pair of panties he disregarded a moment ago. Just before he could say anything, he heard a knock on his door, with the locked handle jiggling following suit.

"Hello? Kiran?" the person behind the door called out, followed up by murmuring of others near them. _'Was that Nino?'_ he got of the Frelian and put his shaft back into his pants, throwing his bed sheet over the girl to obscure her from the company he planned to address. Tana attempted to pull him back onto her, but her lethargic movements made her come up short. Kiran unlocked the door, opening it just a crack to see who was disturbing his time with Tana. He was surprised to see the girls Tana allegedly reproached, each with some sort of food item in their hands. Nino with a plate full of baked dumplings, Cordelia with a container filled with cupcakes, Lilina with a large cake with a slice taken out of it, Mia with what he assumed was a shepherd's pie of sorts, and a plate full of exotic fruits being held by-

Tana? Kiran did a double take to make sure that it was her. Sure enough, it was. The same girl he just defiled with the same swimsuit he just covered with his semen. The girls were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice the Summoner peeking through the doorframe. "I'm just saying that I feel bad. Faye orchestrated us to do this, yet she's nowhere to be found when we planned to show this off!" the Tana double bemoaned. Lilina shook her head. "Well, I asked Subaki and Clair if they can fly around the area and find her. Not much we can really do abo-" a rough elbow to the shoulder from Mia got the girls attention, letting her on that Kiran was watching them as they spoke.

"Oh! Kiran! You were… listening that whole time, huh?" Kiran didn't answer, only opening the door a little more. "Just that last part." He found himself staring at the second Tana in front on him. "How did-"

Mia cut him off. "Guess the whole surprise got ruined, huh? Well, as long as we get to cheer you up together, it doesn't really matter!" she began to push her way through the crowd of girls and Kiran, trying to get herself inside of the Summoner's quarters. Kiran did his best to block her from barging in, still utterly lost by the fact there were two Tana's just a few feet away from each other. Mia kept trying to barge her way through, her brashness threatening to topple over all the food that the people behind her prepared. "Wait!" Kiran objected. "I'm not letting anyone in until I get some answers for-"

Kiran heard the girl in his bed stir, moving the bed sheet enough to be noticed by the girls in the doorway. Mia stopped what she was doing as the Ladies all collectively stared at Kiran's bed, with Nino being the only one saying something about it. "Who's sleeping in your bed, Kiran?" her question made the Summoner snap his attention to his bed, as well as rouse the person out from the sheets, giving them all a clear view of who.

" **I thought I would find you here, Mia. You weren't planning to spar with Amelia until midnight, were you?" "Of course not! Amelia and I were just about done here, anyway." "We are? But we didn't even st-" "Sorry Amelia, but I've gotta dash!" "… Wow. She actually followed through with this one… She's usually a lot more stubborn about her training… By the way, Amelia… You haven't seen Faye around here, have you?" "She's the ome who just joined right? Sorry, I haven't…" "I thought as much… well, have you at least seen my tome? It's the one that's white and has fruit on the cover." "…No… well, actually, I think I saw Mia holding it when she left." "Really? I didn't see her holding anything when she left…" "It was strange… she suddenly had it in her hands like it came out of thin air…"**

"Faye!?" The girls shouted in unison. They all tried to crowd in, but their progress was impeded by the Summoner, who was still blocking the door and each other, trying to squeeze through at the same time. "Faye! We were worried sick about you! Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going!?" Tana reprimanded.

Kiran gawked was what he was seeing. Where Tana was laying prior now had the Village girl in her stead. While his mind could have gone to outlandish ideas, one stood out in the forefront: He was not staring at Faye. Rather he was staring at the Trickster herself, Loki. He felt in indescribable happiness build up inside of him.

'Faye's' silence made Cordelia press Tana's question. "Faye, why were you in Kiran's room? Is this where you've been the entire time!?" Anguish flared in the Summer knights words. 'Faye' stared in the direction of everyone, a vacant look in her still half lidded eyes. She focused her attention on Kiran, giving a warm smile to him. The moment felt surreal to Kiran, watching the 'Village girl' turn her heartwarming gaze into a lustful stupor in an instant. She parted her lips to say something, with a small line of drool coming down her mouth. "C…Cock… Kiran…" she whispered in her amorous trance, barely audible to everyone listening. Nino raised up her plate of food. "Um… We already cooked food for Kiran. See?" she looked over he entrée of dumplings. "I think someone ate some of our food though… I'm missing a dumping!" Lilina sighed. "Tell me about it. Someone went through my cake and cut a chunk of it for themselves!"

The thought crossed Kiran's mind in an instant. _'Not only was she Tana, she was-!'_ Kiran felt relief in his heart, knowing full well that the girls were innocent, especially Nino. "Kiran…" the phony Faye said, getting out of sheet to get closer. _'Is she planning to-!'_ the yearning look in her magenta eyes said that was indeed her intentions. He knew he had to act fast to hide the degenerate acts he was about to partake in. He looked back to the girls with confidence, pushing them back with what he could muster. "Don't worry ladies, she'll be fine. She's just a bit disoriented from… heat stroke." Lilina tried to push herself to the front, doing what she could to not spill her cake over. "Heat stroke? Shouldn't we call a healer?" "Like I said, don't worry. Just go back to your rooms and we'll meet you there, ok?" the girl's concern dwindled, but still lingered. "You sure, Boss? Would be easier to just get Mist up here, y'know." "I can handle her. Trust me." The girls looked at each other, skeptical to leave him alone, but nodding amongst themselves. "All right Kiran, we trust you." Cordelia said as the girls made their way back to their room. Their chatter from before resumed quickly, letting Kiran take a breath and close the door behind him.

Kiran turned around ready to speak his mind. Until an unexpected kiss connected with his lips, practically eating away at his mouth. Kiran saw that Loki discarded her Faye guise, forgetting how much the Trickster towered over him. He closed his eyes, reciprocating the girl's passionate lip locking. He reached his hand over to the door, locking it before pushing against her body, moving the intertwined duo closer to his bed. Loki fell back onto the bed, holding the Summoner close as she shuffled with his pants. Her desperation for his cock only added to Kiran's love for the girl, getting sloppy with his kisses as Loki unsheathed his erection.

Kiran pulled his face away from the girls for a moment, taking a moment to absorb what he was seeing. Loki on his bed, staring intently at him as her purple panties were sopping wet. He loved how she craved him like a bitch in heat. He wasted no more time, pulling the girl's panties away from her sticky entrance. He placed his cock on top of the girl's swollen lips, rubbing his dick against it as the Trickster's juices lubed up his shaft. Loki reached her hands to the Summoner's face, pulling him back down to continue the passionate lip locking from before. Kiran was happy to comply, placing multiple pecks across the girl's face as he continued to slide his penis across her entrance. Loki's mewls offered up a nice reward to Kiran, who used her affectionate moans to continue his movements. He felt a little guilty teasing the girl, but he wanted to give the girl a taste of her own medicine: Toying with the one who toyed with him.

Kiran felt the girl's meaty legs wrap around his, showing how eager the girl was for him to put it in. The temptation was great, but Kiran wanted to hold off on it, deciding to assault as many senses as he could before jamming it deep inside her. He brought a hand up and slipped it under her dress, kneading her large breast in his hand while he cut off her cries of pleasure with his mouth, holding his lips to hers and having her voice escape into his cavity. He brought his other hand up to her face, caressing the side of her face as he brought his tongue into her mouth, trying to explore and intertwine their tongues. Kiran was reminded of how needy she was for his dick just before they were interrupted. He intended to push her past that point, overloading her with emotions similar to the ones he felt finding out he summoned her.

The Trickster began to sound delirious, letting Kiran in that this was the time. He stopped rubbing his crotch against hers, pulling back to line up his dick to her warm entrance. He wanted to be slow, but Loki used her legs to pull him in, burrowing his erection to the deepest parts of the girl's vagina. Loki broke her mouth free from Kiran's, letting out a guttural howl of ecstasy sure to be heard by anyone nearby. Neither one cared though, as the door was locked and attention focused entirely on the other. Kiran began to thrust his hips, feeling the convulsions inside the girl's vagina try many methods on his cock. One moment, it would clamp down on his penis, trying to impede its progress and assault it's weak points. The next it would allow him space for his manhood to breathe, letting it explore around her walls with more ease. The contrast kept Kiran on his toes and kept him excited. Each thrust he made was reciprocated by the Trickster, who's face showed pure, unfiltered euphoria.

Kiran continued his movements, stopping his advances on her face. He brought his face to her other breast, wrapping his mouth around and suckling at the nipple. Loki was sputtering incoherent words from her mouth, with one exception: "Don't Stop." Kiran wasn't sure if the fruit was keeping him going or that he was fucking Loki, but he didn't care what was keeping him going, he just never wanted this moment to stop. He never wanted to stop making love to the girl that heeded his call and came to him, the girl who played what part she was given whenever they met, the girl who was treating him to raw, passionate sex.

He pushed himself into overdrive, doing what he could to make the girl insane with lust in the timeframe available. He brought his fingers to the girl's nipples, giving them a good pinch. Loki tried to pull her body away, but found nowhere to escape the tight clamp of the Summoner's fingers. Kiran just watched as the serene and busty Múspell tactician became a sex crazy maniac in the moment. Looking at her half-lidded smile, the hair matted to her forehead, the gasps of absolute lust escaping with each thrust, her sweat drenched face…

It was all too much for him. He could feel himself getting close. Loki's leg lock became tighter, showing she knew full well what was about to come, as well as her position on whether to pump her baby space full of his seed. Staring deep into the girl's eyes left him in amazement on how someone so perfect for him could exist. He sunk his head down to hers, holding his lips tightly against hers. She struggled to return the kiss with the same vigor, her mind and body completely depleted of most of its senses. Her attempts to match the Summoner's lip locking was found to be cute by him, only encouraging him to go further with it. He pushed his hips as far against hers as he could, emptying everything he could into the girl's womb. A look of satisfaction came over the duo, relishing the heat of the moment.

Kiran separated his face from the girl's, both of them trying to catch their breath. Loki slowly unwrapped her legs around Kiran as her senses started to come back. Kiran, in turn, took his now flaccid penis out of the girl, feeling himself being completely drained of all stamina. The amount he shot into began to overflow onto the bed, making a small pool of semen by his junk. He wanted to fall asleep then and there, in the embrace of his reunited love. But he knew better. He still had some questions, and he made an agreement to show up to the girls little party. He pushed himself off the bed, his arms shaky from the experience he just went through. He pulled his pants back over his waist, as well as reaching his hand out to the Trickster to help her get up. She graciously took his hand, leaning up on the bed and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Guess we have a have a party to attend, huh?" He asked to confirm. She nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately, it won't be as fun as this…" she got off the bed, facing towards the Summoner who looked like he had much to say. "Before we go, I have a few questions. Firstly, it was you who I was having sex with throughout the day, correct?" Loki's familiar smug look plastered across her face. "You were having sex with the other girls, Kiran? And to think I was your special lady…" Kiran's expression changed to one of disbelief, giving much joy to the Trickster. "Tell me Kiran, did you have at it with all of my roommates? Even precious little Nino?" Kiran's face showed distraught, giving Loki a little chuckle before she followed it up. "I'm only playing, Summoner. Of course it was me. Or was it?~" she gave him a wink, letting the Summoner's expression soften as he asked another question.

"So you're… not this world's Loki, correct?" Loki nodded her head. "The World I come from had Askr's Summoner fail to stop Múspell. A shame really, They were rather adorable…" Kiran's heart sink a little in his chest. _'The problem I was worried about can still happen...'_ "Are you disappointed I'm not the one from this world?" She asked. Kiran nodded. "Don't get so gloomy, Kiran. You're not as cute when you do. Besides, the fact that I'm under your command means you don't have to worry about going through that betrayal again. That means we can have as much fun as we want… No strings attached…"

' _She's right… Now that's she's by my side, I'm less likely to fall into the other one's hands…'_ Kiran smiled. "I… needed to hear that. Thank you." Loki wrapped her arms around the Summoner, embracing him in a hug as her breasts got deep in his face. "Anything for my adorable little Summoner!" she pulled herself back, hands on his shoulders. "Just remember… anything you want from me, I can do. I won't judge… unless you want me to." Her words somehow brought comfort to The Summoner. "Anything more you wish to ask me?" Kiran shook his head. "That's all I can really think of at the moment… plus, we have a party to attend." He brought his arm out for her to hook with hers. Loki grabbed the tome she took from Tana, before disregarding his personal space, wrapping both arms around it and squeezing tight. The thought came to Kiran suddenly. "Wait, are you planning to show up as yourself, or as Faye?" Loki giggled, her appearance changing in an instant to that of the Village Girl's. "I'll be sure to show off the 'big reveal' when we get there, as long as you help explain the situation." Kiran smiled at her, unlocking the door and leaving with 'Faye' in hand.

Kiran's door opened wide, letting the person outside see that nobody was present inside. They walked in, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. Closing the door behind them, the Person looked around, trying to find anything that hinted towards their suspicions. They brushed aside a few books before grabbing one from a pile on his desk. They opened it, a recording playing as they opened it. The event showed Kiran on the bed, nailing Loki in pure bliss. "So, my suspicions were true…" they said. They closed the book, inspecting the bed. A stain left on the bed sheets told the person that the duo went to the next level. They swept their fingers across the stain, mushing the sticky substance between their digits. "…And it looks like you've gone and claimed his heart, then…" the person opened the door slightly, checking to see if the coast was clear. One they were satisfied that it was, they got out of the room, revealing their long, purple hair in the light of the castle. This feature quickly disappeared, however, their form changing to one of a smaller person, with short white hair and rather long matching scarf. "…I will be back for you, Kiran. And I'll make sure that she's not the only one having fun with you…" they smiled to themselves as they walked out, walking down an empty corridor and disappearing from sight.

 **So this took longer than I expected it to and I must apologize for that, but I did manage to get it out. I'm sure most of, if not, all of you were able to figure out the twist by the first paragraph of it happening, which is why I tried to fake people out with the opening. For those who don't know, I got these 5 characters from a random character generator. Originally, I planned to have 3, but decided to give a bit more and write in 2 more. Also, Faye was going to be a character involved in this, but I decided against it, as I already did a story with Faye. Because I didn't use her, I instead added her as a minor character and rerolled for another character to write about, so we got Summer Tana instead. This story did take a lot out of me, but hopefully I can get my bearings and write another one (that will be shorter) within a more concise time. Please leave suggestions, reviews and your thoughts on it. While I may not reply to every comment, I do read them.**


	7. Chapter 7:Would You Rather

**I'm going to be doing something slightly different with this one, as I'll be getting You, the Reader involved. There will be a little choice You will have to make around the halfway point that may require CTRL+F to be used. It's really up to you if you decide to follow through with the intended design of the writing. I also took some ideas for one of the characters from various people, as I wasn't sure who to go with for this story. I will also be proactively trying to change Summoner names with each new chapter from now on, so it will be less confusing for those who read. With that, I think I've said all that needs to be said for now.**

 **Chapter 7: Would You Rather**

Eclat didn't know what to think of the Aether Island he had received at first. While raiding other Summoner's Islands whilst defending his own was fun, he wasn't sure how well he would deal with the small space and constant height changes of the floating isle. But he quickly found himself getting used to it. Not only was accessing it as easy as a warp tile, the small space proved not to be a problem, as it seemed ample for the heroes present. While not as many heroes were allowed on, the small band that was allowed provided more than enough comfort. Their smaller numbers also gave something the Summoner lacked a lot at the castle: Breathing room. While he did have his own little quarters, the vast array of heroes that resided in the castle walls became very overwhelming very quickly. Here, he could sit on a bench in the Resort and enjoy the beautiful view of the stars the Aether allowed them to see. The sight never ceased to amaze him, seeing the multitude of colors that danced through the sky with the stars left him breathless every time.

He looked back to see If anyone else was marveling at the sight. None of them seemed to really notice, most of them either engrossed in the conversations amongst each other or using a facility provided by the Resort. He sighed as he focused back onto the starry sky, looking among the stars to see if any would shoot across the sky and give him a wish. _'I really do hope she's almost done in the arena… I would hate for her to miss this view while we still have it.'_

The sound of footsteps approaching the Summoner made him turn to the source, seeing a scant dressed mage coming his way. The bumblebee-like attire she wore gave him a clear idea of who was approaching. "The chosen heroine arrives to the scene, providing amenity and aid to her fellow chosen one! Who is this maiden of dar-"

"You don't have to introduce yourself, Ophelia. I already know who you are." Eclat interjected. The blonde sat beside him, a pouty look on her face. "There's no reason to ruin my theatrics like that…" her bubbly tone giving way to her annoyance, peeved that her grand entrance got botched. She shook her head, regaining her showy nature. "It appears that our tactician sent from the heavens has their spirits down to the underworld!" she leaned in closer, staring him down and making him uncomfortable. "What horrible spell has been inflicted on our Summoner to cause such a downtrodden mood to occur?"

Eclat leaned away from her. "Firstly, You're in my personal space…" Ophelia proceeded back scoot back an inch, letting Eclat take a small breath. "...Secondly, I'm just a bit… lonely without Laegjarn here." the Dramatic Heroine curbed her tongue, trying not to let her disdain for the Múspell Princess slip out as Kiran continued. "This view is just… very breathtaking and I wanted to spend it with her."

Ophelia's cheery smile became more forced the more he talked about Laegjarn. _'Eclat has always been trying to capitulate that witch's heart. The stars said that me and him were to be united as one on a night such as this! This cretin stands in the way of my fate coming true!'_ The mage girl shook herself out of her negative headspace, instead trying to cheer up the sullen Summoner. "Not to worry, Summoner! Ophelia Dusk is here to quell your loneliness spell!" she wrapped her arms around Eclat, squeezing him tight to her body. _'I've seen Camilla do this to Corrin a handful of times, let's see if it's as effective…'_ Eclat was caught off-guard by the girl's embracive hug, practically face to face with the Dramatic Heroine. The girl ran her hand over his head in a consoling way, as if trying to quiet a child.

"Ophelia, what are you doing?" Eclat asked, feeling the girl's locks of hair press up against his cheek. "Allow your head to rest, my dear." she responded. Feeling her body push against his didn't feel bad per se, but Eclat knew he had to pull away nonetheless. He placed his hands on her arms and gently pulled them off his body, leaving Ophelia confused. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Eclat shook his head. "It's just… I only do that with Laegjarn. It doesn't feel right to do it with someone who's not my girlfriend…"

Ophelia almost sliced through her tongue with her teeth at the revelation. "G-GIRLFRIEND!?" Her voice flared with rage, making Eclat back up to the edge of the bench. "THAT WENCH! How long have you two been a thing!?" Eclat felt scared to answer, but decided staying silent was far worse. "...About… 3 months?" The Dramatic Heroine's stare pierced through the Summoner like daggers.

"...Hogging my chosen one's gaze… she'll pay for that!" She sprang up from the bench, making her way to the exit warp tile. Eclat knew if she got her hands on Laegjarn, things wouldn't end pretty for either parties. While Ophelia was one of, if not, his best mage, Laegjarn had a tactical mind similar to his own. The fact she was just as sharp with her mind as with the sword, he imagined the landscape they'd battle on not lasting for long. He leapt over the bench, making his way to the Dramatic Heroine before she could leave, holding Breidablik close to his chest.

"Ophelia, Stop!" He commanded, pointing Breidablik at the girl. He pulled the trigger at her, the strange weapon's influence stopped the girl in her tracks and keeping her feet planted firmly where she stood. She turned his way, seeing his weapon pointed her direction. Eclat continued. "I command you to not hurt Laegjarn in any way." With that, he fired his weapon again, causing a strange feeling to overcome Ophelia. Her anger became more lax, and the feeling of wanting to inflict pain disgusted her. Eclat smiled, her relaxed shoulders telling him that his forced command got the girl to cool her jets. But the burning feeling she had for Laegjarn still lingered. "Why did you do that, Eclat?" She asked. Eclat looked at her with disbelief. "Seriously? You're asking me that after what you said?"

Ophelia gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I just wished to discuss with her who you were _meant_ to be with! I had no intention of harming her!" Eclat crossed his arms, feeling her claims had little merit. "Well, no matter what you intended to do with her, I had to be sure." He walked closer to her, staring into her eyes to make sure his point got across. "Listen… I know you and her never really got along well, and I'm sure this is only going to strain that relationship to its breaking point, but you have to learn to accept her." Ophelia tried to respond, but Eclat cut her off to finish his point. "I know you want to be with me, but I don't feel that way about you. Whether that or my relationship with Laegjarn changes is up to you. And so far, I don't like how you handle rejection. So you are going to have to prove to me you can be an adult about this."

Ophelia stared into his eyes for a moment, her eyes softened to show sadness. "Okay, Eclat… I'll… I'll be more considerate…" Eclat slowly took his hand off of her as she turned to make her way to the warp tile, sending her away towards the fields below.

Ophelia paced around the field, wanting to kick something (or more specifically, _someone)_ and let out her frustration out about the whole situation. But she knew it wouldn't solve anything. Eclat's word was final and she knew full well changing it was futile. But her heart continued to ache for him. Every thought about Laegjarn being anywhere near Eclat gave her heart great pain.

 _'Laegjarn…'_ she grimaced. When she was first summoned and placed onto her team, she didn't think of her as an enemy. Rather, she saw her as a potential friend. But her own knack for theatrics rubbed off on the Múspell Princess the wrong way. That combined with her natural camaraderie with the Summoner made a recipe for her scorn. And she never found herself hating many people. Even people she had a disdain for in the past she managed to repair, such as her relationship with Soleil. Ophelia smiled, remembering the unusual way they became friends and the winding road it took to get them there. How her constant flirting made her uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that she-

"Aha, That's it!" She cried out. She opened her tome, flipping through the pages to see if she had written it down somewhere. Sure enough, the passage she was looking for was written there. She smiled, flipping through more pages to see if there were different ways to enhance said spell.

In the distance, a figure clad in dark armor clinging to her body made her way up the hill, her dark cape fluttering from the breeze. She wiped her orange streak of hair covering one eye out of the way, careful to not mess with the iron horns in her green hair. She wiped the sweat of her dark skin. _'Not much farther now, Laegjarn. The warp tile should be up ahead.'_

Laegjarn marched her way in the direction of the Aether Isle, three allies in tow. "Great job, everyone. Not only did we manage to defeat every foe that came across us, but nobody fell in the scuffle." She looked back, seeing a young blonde clad in black making his way towards the front of the group. "It seems we still have enough stamina to continue in the arena… why stop now?" Laegjarn quelled the Knight's question. "Ares, I made a promise to Eclat to meet him today. We can continue after I see him." A scoff could be heard from behind her, turning her head to the red headed King of Macedon, Michalis. "You wish to quit as we are on the cusp of total victory just to waste time with that insect?" Laegjarn shook her head. "If 'spending time' with a loved one is considered a waste, then surely spending all that time with Maria is a waste as well, is it not?" Michalis opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. The burly well dressed man behind everyone began to speak up, as if to drill Laegjarn's point in further. "I can assure you, spending time with the people you hold dear to you is no waste, as you never know how long you have with them." Laegjarn nodded. "Well said, Greil. But I do understand why you wish for us to finish our business in the arena, Michalis. I know it's around the time for it to close down, but I assure you that-"

"Aha! There you all are!" The four marching towards the castle stopped to see the Dramatic Heroine posing on top of a hill, looking down on them. She quickly made her way down to the others, who stared in slight confusion on her being present. "I overheard your pleas to continue your assault in the stadium. So Ophelia Dusk is here to aid her services to you!" She gave them all a slight bow, making the others exchange looks. Laegjarn sighed, always tired of seeing the girl's theatrics. "Well Ophelia… I'm sure they would really enjoy your assistance. Our squadron is in dire need of a light mage." Ophelia turned to her, a smile beaming for all to see. "Wonderful! Allow me to take your place, Laegjarn!" Laegjarn looked at the girl, perplexed on what her motive was. She knew full well she didn't like her and mirrored those feelings. Her gracious offer seemed too good to be true, but the mage girl didn't seem to gain anything from this arrangement. "...That's awfully kind of you to do, Ophelia."

The Dramatic Heroine got behind the Múspell Princess, pushing her towards the Warp tile's direction. "No reason to waste time now! Go meet with the Chosen one!" She stopped shoving the girl towards the warp tile, quickly running back to the other three waiting for her. Laegjarn looked at her for a good while, unsure why she was so keen on leaving her alone with the Summoner, but decided to shrug it off. She slowly made her way towards the warp tile, glancing to see how the mage girl would react to her leaving.

To her surprise, Ophelia had already gotten in an argument with Michalis, the Macedon King practically shouting at her. "First you volunteer to help us in the arena, then you tell us how you won't come with us!? Make up your mind, you insolent dolt!" Ophelia stood her ground, a snarky demeanor in her voice. "If you wish to have the talented and wonderful Ophelia Dusk at your side, you would need to bring her by force, as she has no intention of going!" The complete one eighty in her desire to come baffled the trio waiting on her, as well as Laegjarn, who stopped making her way to the warp tile to see the events unfold. Greil decided he had enough, and picked up the girl over his shoulder. "Hey! Let me down!" Ophelia protested, but Greil gave only tightened his grip on the girl as he made his way down the hill with the other two in tow. Ophelia smiled, bringing her hand to point at Laegjarn, who stared bewildered at her sudden change of heart. "With the flick of the wrist… and the click of the tongue… Hah!"

Laegjarn felt her vision blur and senses dull for a moment. When they came to a second later, she was surprised to see she was staring at… herself? She felt a hefty arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and the breeze hit more skin than usual. She felt her hair dangle down at her sides, seeing blonde rather than the usual green. She looked back at the Laegjarn in front of her, who gave her a wink before stepping on the warp tile. In that moment, she realized what Ophelia did. "Let me down!" She cried out. But her pleas fell on deaf ears, as the trio were already tired of the girl's behavior and just wanted to finish the arena. Her anger boiled deeper once she realized why she did it. _'She's planning to-! Ophelia… you skank! This isn't over!'_

Eclat tapped his foot on the cobblestone he stood on, darting his gaze around to see if there were any time telling devices nearby. _'I hope she didn't get held up by anything…'_ Eclat began to pace around, trying to keep his thoughts away from the worst possible outcome. _'She didn't get hurt, did she? No, she's strong enough to handle herself. Then again… If Breidablik's command didn't register on Ophelia properly, then there's a possibility that she's in trouble… But would Ophelia really do that? She seems to know better than to do something like that, but considering who she said her mother was, I wouldn't exactly put it past her to-'_

A sudden gleam of light appeared at the warp tile, causing the Summoner to shield his eyes from its glow. Once the glow faded, he looked to see Laegjarn standing by the warp tile, running towards the Summoner with a joyous look on her face. "Eclat, My love!" She cried out, tackling him to the ground with her jump hug. Eclat was happy that he landed upright as to not smack the back of his head against the pavement. But his upper body felt sore from the unexpected affection given to him by Laegjarn, who had her arms wrapped firmly around his body and face nuzzled up in his chest. Eclat felt a little nervous by how close her iron horns were to his face. "Uh…" Eclat began, trying to get the dark skinned girl's attention.

Laegjarn looked up at him, eager to be serenaded by loving words. "Laegjarn… You remember _why_ I asked you to come here, right?" His reminder seemed clear cut to the girl, who got off him and grabbed his hand, bringing her significant other off the ground and essentially dragging him to their destination. She brought him over to the bench, sitting down by the edge. Eclat stared at his lover for a moment, a bit confused by her actions so far. He decided to shrug it off. _'maybe she's just really excited for what we have planned for later…'_ He sat beside her on the bench, bringing his arm behind the girl and scooting her closer. Laegjarn's face went a noticeable shade of red, making the Summoner smile. "What do you think?" He asked her. She stared intently at the small piece of Galaxy given for the duo to admire, doing what she could to capture this moment in her mind. "I think it's spectacular…" she said, her tone feeling more dramatic than normal. She looked to Eclat, giving him a little poke to the nose with her finger. "...But not as spectacular as you, oh luminous Hero!"

Eclat gave a nervous chuckle to her comment. As much as he appreciated it, he felt something was… off with her. _'Her tone is much more… extravagant than usual. Not to mention her behavior being more lively. Either she's really enthusiastic about what we are going to do later, or Ophelia put some sort of spell on her.'_ Eclat decided it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Did you meet Ophelia on your way here?" Laegjarn thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I've not gotten sight nor sound of her whereabouts." She looked to Eclat, a fake looking scowl on her face as she continued. "Why do you ask? Do you have feelings for her rather than me?" Eclat shook his head. "It's not that. She was just… really, _really_ upset with you before she left here, so I was concerned about your wellbeing… and of hers."

"Need not worry about her, I'm positive she's doing well right now!" Eclat let out a little sigh of relief. "Well that's good to hear… I was worried that her jealousy would drive her to do… unsavory things." Laegjarn nodded, her smile being more hammed up at the remark. She wrapped her arms around Eclat, stroking his head while pushing her chest into his face, mimicking the exact move Ophelia did prior to leaving. Eclat noted this, pulling his head away from the surprising retread of events. Laegjarn's perplexed look only added to the déja vu Eclat already felt. "Laegjarn, you're acting… weird." The Múspell Princess let out a nervous laugh, causing Eclat to pry further, bringing his voice to a whisper.

"Is it because you're nervous about what we have planned for later?" Laegjarn's paralyzed stare softened, rubbing the back of her head while looking away. "O-Of course!" Eclat put his hand on the girl's shoulder, his soft expression matching his tone. "It's alright to be nervous. I'm nervous about it too. But we already agreed to do this. After all…" he looked around, double checking to make sure nobody was around. "Today is the day the least amount of people are here, so we should have enough time to do it." The look on Laegjarn's face told Eclat that her interest was piqued. "Well… why wait? We can do that now!" Eclat looked at her, confused by her sudden eagerness. "R-Really? When we decided on a time yesterday, you were keen on pushing to as far back as you could so people wouldn't see…" Laegjarn nodded at him eagerly, her expression seeming to hide how lost she really was. Eclat pondered for a moment, scanning the Aether Resort with his eyes to see if there would be enough people to cause a distraction. _'Morgan… Walhart and Narcian… Three heroes… It's not ideal, but we can make it work.'_ He got up from the bench, outstretching his hand for his lover to join him. "Shall we?" Laegjarn took his hand and got up slowly, her confident demeanor seeming fictitious.

 _'Why did Eclat bring me into the inn?'_ Ophelia thought, being guided past the array of beds to the side room that Eclat would use occasionally. He opened the door, motioning for Ophelia to go through first. She looked around, seeing a nice bed for two in the middle of the room. It was decorated like an average bed, blankets stacked on top of the cozy mattress, obscuring the sheets below. Ophelia walked forward, not sure what she had gotten herself into. _'Blindly agreeing to Eclat's words was a mistake, For I have no earthly idea on what his plans were with Laegjarn!'_ She heard the door being closed behind her. She turned around to ask what Eclat's plan was, only to be met with an aggressive kiss planted against her lips.

Ophelia's eyes widened at the sudden lip locking done to her. Her surprise continued as she got pushed onto the bed, Eclat already taking off his Summoner robe and tossing to the side. Ophelia's understanding of the situation did a complete one eighty, her face becoming a bright crimson once she realized. _'Th-This is it! This is the event the stars foretold!'_ Ophelia began to beam, trying her best not to freak out and cause a commotion. She reached up, wrapping herself around Eclat and going in for another kiss before coming back down on the bed, Eclat in tow. She laid on top of the Summoner, Her onslaught of kisses across the Summoner's face gave her great joy. The ability to show her love to Eclat without him relenting made her happiness skyrocket. Her constant pecks on his face made Eclat chuckle. "You're so cute when you do that, Laegjarn…"

Hearing that made Ophelia freeze up. She forgot that she was in Laegjarn's body. Her unexpected halt confused Eclat. "What's the matter, do you not like being called cute-"

"Don't you dare, Ophelia!"

The door to the room slammed open, making the duo jump. They both looked to see who intruded on their privacy. "O-Ophelia!?" Eclat stammered. The Dramatic Heroine stared at the position the two were on the bed, her eyes going from Eclat to the Laegjarn on top of him. She grit her teeth and took a breath to say something. The Summoner was sure Ophelia seeing him in such an act with Laegjarn would make her snap. The Ophelia in the doorway snapped alright, but what came out of her mouth was… unexpected.

"OPHELIA CHANGE US BACK THIS INSTANT!"

Eclat looked to Laegjarn, perplexed by what was happening. He expected Laegjarn to share his puzzled look, but her expression was more akin to a child caught red handed. "What's going on here?" He lightly pushed Laegjarn off of him, looking to Ophelia for answers. Ophelia's agitated look didn't fade as she explained. "For starters, the 'Laegjarn' over there is actually Ophelia." Eclat looked to the girl beside him on the bed, her look of guilt told him all he needed to know. "Secondly, she forced me to go to the arena while she's over here… whoring herself onto you!" Her rage became more unbridled the more she spoke. _'It's serious business if Laegjarn loses her cool!'_ Eclat brooded, watching the mage girl reprimand the Múspell Princess. "Switch us back before I do something in this body you'll regret!"

'Laegjarn' nodded, bringing her hand up to face the girl in front of her. "With the flick of the wrist… and the click of the tongue… HAH!" Eclat stared at the duo, expecting something flashy to happen. "I...Is that it? Did it work?" The fact that Ophelia still looked pissed at a guilty looking Laegjarn told him otherwise. "Ophelia, change us back." Ophelia's tone was bone chilling and cold, Eclat noted how she almost sounded like a different person. _'Then again, it's Laegjarn in there…'_

"With the flick of the wrist… and the click of the tongue… HAH!" Eclat watched as the expressions they had on their faces remained unwavering, a clear sign that something was wrong. "Ophelia-" the 'Dramatic Heroine' began, only to be cut off by the 'Múspell Princess'. "I know, I know! With the flick of the wrist and the click of the tongue!" 'Laegjarn' tried again and again, her voice becoming more frantic while 'Ophelia's' face became more agitated. Rather than yelling at the 'Múspell Princess', she took out a tome, flipping through it to determine the cause. "With a flick of the wrist and-!" The girl was cut off by an audible shush coming from 'Ophelia's' mouth. She had the book open at a certain page with a note inside. "The body swap spell: causes two individuals to switch bodies for a certain time." She grimaced as she read the next part. "...If both participants are in each other's bodies for a prolonged period of time, the spell is unable to be broken under normal means." Eclat exchanged looks with the girls. "Just how long were you under this spell?" 'Ophelia' slammed her fist into the bed. "...Long enough, apparently…"

'Laegjarn's' eyes widened. 'Ophelia' dropped the book on the bed, pacing around the room to calm herself. Eclat picked up the book, reading through the notes to see if there was anything they were missing. _'It can't be over like that! There has to be something here…'_ as he looked through the tome for answers, 'Ophelia' paced around in silence. _'It's all her fault! If she didn't pull this idiotic stunt, I could have been making love to Eclat! Now I'm stuck like this for all eternity! How will Laevatein react to this…?'_

"Wait!" Eclat piped up, getting the girls full attention. "It says here If there's one person outside the spell discharges with one person _in_ the spell, it wears off! …It also says they must discharge within a certain chamber for it to become effective… Does anybody have any idea what 'discharges' or 'certain chamber' mean?"

The girls looked at each other, their shocked expressions leaving Eclat in the dark. 'Laegjarn' cleared her throat. "Well… Both participants must… copulate for the hex to dissipate…" "Not only that, but you must… Impregnate one of us. That means you have to pick one of us to do it with…" 'Ophelia' added.

Eclat scratched his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. The silence of the room with the accompanying glaces at each other only made the situation more awkward. _'Is this… really the decision I have to make?'_ He looked to Ophelia, then to Laegjarn. _'One has my girlfriend's mind inside while the other looks like my girlfriend…'_ Eclat put his head in his hands, trying to make sense of this dilemma laid out in front of him. 'Laegjarn' broke the silence first, grabbing the Summoner's arm and swaddling it between her own. "I feel like you should go with me, Summoner. Not only would you be making love to your sweet Laegjarn, but you get the added bonus of Ophelia Dusk in the mix!" She gave him an alluring wink, getting the attention and ire of 'Ophelia'. "Hey!" She came up and lightly sandwiched his other hand within her palms, caressing it with her digits. "Hey Eclat…" she began. "You'll choose me, right? I know more about you than she does…" she leaned in closer, her voice down to a soft whisper. "...And I know what you like to see…"

Eclat gulped, stuck at a stand-still. He darted his eyes to each girl, who were either looking at him with an enticing stare or give the stink eye to the other girl. _'Someone is going to be upset either way… I just have to cross my fingers and hope for the best…'_

 **Now is time for your decision. Each option will be labeled with a number which you will either scroll down to or use CTRL+F to get to. There are a total of Three options, So use CTRL+F or scroll to go with the option you want. Here are what each choice will be:**

 **Option 1: Ophelia in Laegjarn's body**

 **Option 2: Laegjarn in Ophelia's body**

 **Option 3: The Middle Road (I assume to be the most likely choice people will go with)**

 **Option 1: Ophelia in Laegjarn's body**

Eclat took a deep breath. He looked over to the Laegjarn cuddling against his arm. His face felt red from the decision he made. He looked over to 'Ophelia'. "Laegjarn, I… I'm sorry. I have to go with Ophelia." The distraught look that came over the 'mage girl's' face tore Eclat's heart to pieces. He knew that Laegjarn would be upset about this. But he felt that laying with someone who didn't look like his girlfriend was… wrong. Yet, knowing what her knew now, he couldn't help but feel guilty over his decision. The heartbroken expression written on 'Ophelia's' face morphed to anger. She let go of the Summoner's hand and stormed out of the room, muttering something under her breath. She slammed the door behind her, making the duo jump from the noise.

Eclat sighed. _'She's going to hate me for sure now…'_ his attention was snatched away by 'Laegjarn', who was now caressing the Summoner's chest with her fingers. He looked at her, his look of guilt only being met by a look of affection. "Worry not, Eclat. Ophelia Dusk is at your service!" He gulped, feeling weirded out by his normally poised Princess acting so… theatrical. _'If she didn't sound so much like Laegjarn, then it wouldn't be so off putting…'_

Eclat felt her forehead press up against his, feeling her breath wafting against his skin. She gave his lips a quick peck with her own, giggling to herself. "To think we are partaking in such sinful actions while I appear to you like this… Fate works in mysterious ways, wouldn't you say?" She whispered. Eclat stared into her eyes, trying his best to show he meant business with his gaze. "This is to turn you and Laegjarn back to normal, nothing more. We are only going to do what her and I had planned originally. Just Vanilla, nothing else. Got it?" The expression the 'Princess' wore told her she wasn't taking his demands seriously. She gave off another giggle before sneaking in another quick kiss. "Are you sure that's _all_ you want? Surely you wish to take advantage of this situation while you can, hm?" Her eyes changed to match her voracious demeanor. Eclat's stone cold expression cracked slightly at her proposal, prompting Ophelia to continue. "You can play with this body however you wish. I have no intention to tell Laegjarn about any dirty behavior we partake in, after all…"

Eclat began to sweat at the proposition, his arousal overpowering his willpower. _'The fact she looks exactly like Laegjarn isn't making this easier for me… Plus, there have been things i wanted to try out with Laegjarn that she would never allow…'_ the rifts being carved into Eclat's self-control was not lost on Ophelia, who proceeded to bend her body to accentuate her current body's subtle curves. "What do you say, Eclat? Shall we consummate the event foretold in the stars?"

Billows of anger radiated off 'Ophelia', who was pacing around the Aether's main plaza. Her mind felt numb from the sheer rage she felt. _'This isn't fair… Not only does she take my place, but she actually gets what she wants? Not only that Eclat-!'_ The girl shook her head. _'No, it's not his fault for choosing her. He was merely stuck between a rock and a hard place. I have no reason to blame him for a decision that ultimately left him without a winning hand.'_ She curled her fingers into a fist. _'Still, the fact he didn't go for the one with his girlfriend inside hurts…'_ the girl grit her teeth, trying to push away the image of Ophelia using her body to make love to him. But her mind would always find its way back to it, making her clench her fists until her knuckles turned white. Everything about this felt unfair to her, and yet here she was, stuck in this situation where all she could do was play the waiting g-

"There you are, you insolent dullard!" A furious call to her took the girl out of her thoughts, looking to see who was so upset with her. The sight of Michalis marching towards her made her a bit surprised, as she expected him to return to the Castle after the failed arena battle. His long, dark red hair swayed in tandem with his black cape as he advanced towards the 'mage girl'. His acrimonious words matched his face, as he looked about ready to crush her like an insect under his boot once he got within her personal space. "The gall you must have to cost us the win during the final Coliseum trial must be on par with the amount of acuity you lack!" His reprimands were drowned out by Laegjarn going back to her headspace. _'Just what I needed…'_ she rolled her eyes, wanting to fight back his anger by explaining what Ophelia did, explain how she had no experience in fighting with magic and to speak of her plight. But the words failed to come forth.

Instead, a devious idea came forward in her mind. She looked past the Ambitious King in front of her to see if there was anyone else present. She was happy to see two men standing within earshot, more keen on their conversation then what Michalis yelled into her ear. Their unique armor color gave her a clear idea on who they were. _'Magenta and Red armor… it could only belong to two people…'_ she smiled, bringing more ire onto her from the Macedon King. "Is the space between your ears only filled with hot air!? Do you even have the intellect to understand me!?" She gave the King a smug look before answering. "I know enough to see the person in front of me is a coward." Michalis was surprised by the sudden quip given to him by the 'Dramatic Heroine'. His shock quickly subsided as his rage returned tenfold. "H-How dare you!?" 'Ophelia' looked to see the other two cut their conversation short to see what the commotion was. _'Perfect…'_ she thought, deciding to continue her retorts. "It doesn't take a genius to see you are no _real_ man. Nobody here is!"

Before Michalis could counter, one of the men nearby decided to intrude. He stepped in between the duo, placing his gloved hand on his magenta chestplate and letting his purple cape flow in the breeze. He used his other hand to move the stray hair from his face as he put on his most pompous expression. "Saying that _Everyone_ here is no man is easily disputable, as I, The Great Narcian stands here before you!" Laegjarn scoffed. "If anything, you only _prove_ my point!" Narcian found himself dumbfounded by the girl's claim, his face turning red from the attack on his pride. The other man standing nearby kept a stone cold expression, shouting to make his presence known. "A man is someone who is willing to take down whoever gets in his way towards total conquest!" He said, advancing slowly towards the trio in his crimson armor, his long, white hair resting on his gray cape as he continued to hammer his point across. "None of you can even consider calling yourself a man if you do not have the power to back it up!" He stood beside the other two men, towering over everyone. Laegjarn looked at him and smiled. "If that's what you believe all a man is, then you are a sad excuse for one, Walhart." The Conqueror said nothing, only narrowing his glare onto the girl. Laegjarn wasn't phased by the three angry men and continued.

"A true Man finds uses in the useless, can tame the uncontrollable…" she reached to her chest, pulling away the sad excuse of clothing Ophelia had on and revealing her average breast to the men. They gawked at the sudden display of naughtiness presented before them. 'Ophelia' smiled as she whispered to them her final statement. "...Can distinguish what trash is and treat it as such…" The synchronized nod and devilish smiles from the men told Laegjarn that they got the message.

As the duo sat on the bed, Eclat planted kiss upon kiss across the face of 'Laegjarn', who found tremendous issues with taking off her chestplate. She managed to take off every piece of armor that the Múspell Princess had on prior, but couldn't figure out how the chest piece worked. _'Damn this accursed armor! Has it been cursed to stay on this body until the end of time!?'_ Eclat wasn't oblivious to her plight, as he reached a hand behind her and undid the bindings of her chestplate. The armor fell onto the girls lap, who was in sheer awe that he was able to do it so effortlessly.

"Oh my!" She commented. "I was unaware that I lay in the presence of a locksmith!" The Summoner gave off a light chuckle as the 'Múspell Princess' threw the chestplate to the wayside. Eclat marvelled at the girl's slender build and dark skin, Her subtle yet prominent curves, ample bust and her eager grin. Everything about her was perfect to him. The ogling from Eclat made the girl blush, her only wish being that he would react like this in her own body. She bit her bottom lip, turning her body on its side and placing a hand on her rear. "If thou wishes to storm the castle, he'll find no luck entering the front." She stated, spreading her asscheeks to give Eclat full view of her pucker. "...But if thou wishes to defeat the enemy, then they _must_ charge through the back…" she gave the Summoner a little wink to seal the deal.

Eclat wiped the sweat off his forehead, pulling his pants down to unsheath his erection. Ophelia eyed up his penis, unsure if it was natural for it to be that large. Eclat brought his cock up to the girl's rear entrance, prodding the entrance with his tip. The sensual look Ophelia had before turned into hesitation. The feeling of his shaft poking against her asshole felt… peculiar. Her knowledge of anal sex was incredibly shallow, so the consequences of going in raw were not something she was aware of. Eclat on the other hand, knew something so sensitive was meant to be treated as such. He wished he had some sort of lubricant to help her ease into it, but going slow was the best he could do right now. He slowly inserted the tip of his member inside, feeling the girl's flesh wrap tightly around it, practically begging for it not to leave. An audible "Oh!" found its way out of Ophelia's mouth, only for more surprised moans to follow as Eclat inched more of his erection inside. Ophelia bit her bottom lip, trying to not cry out and cause a ruckus for anyone passing nearby. Eclat let the entirety of his shaft inside the girl's asshole, allowing Ophelia to catch her breath and get used to the feeling.

Ophelia didn't expect there to be this much pain. She just assumed that both holes were built to be easy for the needy prick of a man. Eclat bent over to the girl. "Are you okay? We don't have to do this If you feel uncomfortable with it." Ophelia gulped. _'Gods, yes! Let us stop here, I doubt I could deal with this pain for-'_ she suddenly remembered that this body was not her own, thereby making the actions she did here not impact her actual body. She smirked at the revelation. "There's no need to stop. In fact…" she slowly swayed her lower body against his dick, trying to mask the pain she felt behind a smile. "...I wa- _nnngh_ -want you to go faster!" Eclat nodded, moving his shaft in tandem with the girl's hips. He tried his best to go slow as to not cause any unintentional pain to the girl. The moans Ophelia gave off told him he was doing a good job. However, the 'Múspell Princess' found his incredible girth to be a struggle to deal with, trying to mask her cries of distress as moans of pleasure. She felt regret at egging on the Summoner to use this body's 'backdoor' as a 'main entrance'. But the more he thrust into her, the more comfortable it became to her. Nothing she would enjoy, but nothing she couldn't handle. Unbeknownst to her, a pleasant smile formed on her face, informing the Summoner to kick it up a notch, increasing his speed inside the girl's taut asshole.

"Eep!" Ophelia squealed out, unsure how she even produced a noise so high pitched. The pangs of pain from before came back with a vengeance, forcing her to cover her mouth to contain her cries. Eclat continued his rhythmic pounding on the girl's backside, unaware of the pain she was hiding. As Eclat thrust, Ophelia's mind shouted for her to make him stop. But the body's asshole grabbed onto the Summoner's erection, as if it was begging for it not to leave. Ophelia closed her eyes, trying not to focus on the pain and think about the small bits of pleasure she felt mixed in. The pleasure found itself suddenly increasing tenfold, forcing the girl to open her eyes and see what the root cause was. When she opened and looked down, she was greeted to the Summoner's fingers pinching her nipples. Her eyes widened as he groped one of her breasts and accelerated his thrusting, going as fast as he could. The pain became strong, but the playful dancing of Eclat's fingers on her boobs made it somehow bearable. Eclat didn't expect the girl's back end to feel as great as it did, nor did he expect the girl's reaction. She was screaming into her hand, her stare glued to the ceiling from the mixture of pain and pleasure she felt. Eclat couldn't complain, as seeing 'Laegjarn' react like this from his manhood being inside her was enough. Adding onto that was just how comfortable her rump felt on his dick. The incredibly tight space quickly welcomed his shaft with open arms, latching onto it from all sides with no signs of letting go. As for Ophelia, letting go was what her mind felt like, wanting to pass out from the sheer amount of agony and enjoyment. Somehow, she managed to stay conscious, the words Eclat yelled into her ear not registering.

"Laegjarn, I-!" Eclat cried out, unable to finish before firing off inside the girl's asshole, coating the insides with spunk. Ophelia fell out of her stupor the instant she felt her inner walls getting implanted with thick, creamy cum from her Chosen one. Eclat slowly pulled his dick out, her pucker cleaning his dick of any remaining sperm and holding it inside. As soon as he was finished, She found her energy to be completely drained. Her breathing became ragged and her ass felt sore. But she didn't feel satisfied. Her clit felt swollen and wet from how much she wanted it. As much as she wanted to do more with him, the needs of her current body overwhelmed her desire to do more. The soreness of her ass didn't help either, as it felt almost impossible to walk right.

Eclat looked at the wall and let out a sigh. "In the heat of the moment, I forgot that you weren't-" Eclat felt the girl's hand glide across his face, bringing his attention back to her. "Oh Chosen One…" she began. "...I care not who you believed I was, so long as I get to experience this moment with you." She took his hand and placed it on her vagina. "All I ask is for you to cheer the name 'Ophelia Dusk' as you venture through this cavern." She guided his fingers over her slit, parting it with two fingers for the Summoner to see the wet folds awaiting his member.

Laegjarn was surprised at how long the men she had garnered could last against her. There she was, her knees on the pavement as she tried her best to pleasure three cocks at once. The two she had in each hand were simple enough once she got the rhythm, as all she had to do was stroke back and forth. The one preoccupying her gullet however, was based entirely on the person who was using it.

Breathing became a chore as Walhart's manhood left little room to breathe, even when it wasn't stuffed all the way in her throat. She tried her best to bring him over the edge with her tongue, but the Conqueror's stone cold face remained unmoved even when her chin was pinned against his scrotum. Her eyes bridged with tears from the constant gagging she felt. She had virtually no control over his release, as the man held her head with both hands, keeping his movements sporadic to keep her guessing. The occasional tugging on her hair usually came from one of the two men she was stroking off, a reminder for her to keep going. She quickened the pace of the two in her hands, trying to finish them quickly to focus her attempts on the one in front of her. While multitasking was not her strong suit, Laegjarn had the cunning to more than make up for it. She pumped one hand with incredible speed while she focusing on massaging the tip of the other. The moans elicited from the two told her it was working. She alternated the motions for the two, hoping to draw out their release at a faster pace.

As she did that, Walhart gave her no breaks, treating her throat like a punching bag with his manhood. Everytime the girl went for a breath, The Conqueror would deny her request and give the girl a noseful of his pubic hair. The feeling of her throat clasping firmly around his shaft was bliss in it purest form, so Walhart did all he could to recapture it whilst not bringing himself over the edge. Laegjarn hated every moment she was stuck in this situation. For every second she was here being used by these brutes, she was missing another moment being with her beloved. However, she held fast that Eclat would finish his business with Ophelia quickly. Luckily for Laegjarn, her efforts on the men beside her paid off, as the sudden load that she felt spray on her hair told her that the two men were finished. She wanted to smile, but the meat being forced in her mouth kept her from doing so. She let go of the cocks in her hands, shaking off any dribble that was left on her hands. _'Perfect! Now to focus my efforts on-'_

She heard the two men walking around to her backside. The sudden breeze that hit her ass, along with the sound of ripped clothing told her that the two men were not done. The Cackle coming from Narcian only added to her plight. "You remind me of that rather annoying Entruian girl. How I wish I got to ravish her body..." Laegjarn felt a hearty slap go across her asscheeks, making her jolt as Narcian continued. "...But I guess common filth like you is worthy of receiving the Great Narcian's cock! You should feel honored to be impregnated by-" Another slap was given, but this time to the back of Narcian's head by Michalis. "Insufferable dolt, will you ever shut up!?" Narcian rubbed the back of his head, growling at the Macedonian King. As the two wyvern riders bickered, Laegjarn relished the fact she was still in this position. The thought that kept her going was the idea of Ophelia finishing and coming back to a situation she had no hope of escaping. _'Eclat… Please be done with her quick!'_

Ophelia laid on her back, straddling her legs and awaiting for The Summoner's rod to be inserted in her sopping folds. She wished to be able to ride on him at her own leisure, but the soreness from before prevented her from moving much. Eclat readied his tip up to her pussy, getting the both of them prepared for what was about to happen. He slid his penis inside slowly, getting a satisfied moan from Ophelia. Eclat was surprised by how welcoming this entrance was compared to her backside, as it felt much easier and sleeker. The exchange for tightness was a drawback, however, the many different intricacies of muscles within her walls stroked his weak spots, which more than made up for it. "Eclat…" Ophelia whispered, noting how much better this felt on her end. Eclat leaned in closer, hovering over the girl while he moved at a reasonable pace. The animalistic need to let loose and treat her pussy like a plaything was incredibly high for Eclat, but he knew better than to rush into it. "Lae-Ophelia…" He began, basking in the delightful feeling happening between his legs. Ophelia's face became more flushed from the mention of her name, the folds within her vagina reacting accordingly. Eclat took note of this, deciding to use his words as a tool to strengthen their current bond as he brought up his pace.

The argument flooding through her ears felt eternal to Laegjarn, who still found The Conqueror's shaft lodged in her throat. She lowered her body, the torn clothes covering her ass scraping across the ground. She was honestly surprised that the two wyvern riders were still in their squabble, as Narcian's cowardly nature tended to show in these situations. _'Then again, when that rat sees an opportunity, he'll do what he can to claim it…'_

"Fine! Do what you want with that useless varmints snatch!" Michalis declared, surprising everyone at his conceit, including Narcian. The Self-centered Wyvern rider quickly brushed off his surprise, chalking his surrender to 'his superiority shining through'. He rubbed his hands together and began to get underneath the girl, lining his penis up to her drenched cunt. He stared up at the 'mage girl', smiling wickedly. "You should feel honored, my dear, as this is the closest you will get to becoming as extraordinary as I!"

"However…" Michalis continued. "...I'll be claiming _this_ one for myself!" Laegjarn felt their members pressing up against one of her back holes, a sudden rush of stimuli flooding through her system as they both penetrated each hole. The bridge of tears in her eyes returned, threatening to stream down her face from the sudden concoction of bliss and agony. There wasn't any real way to describe how it felt for every orifice of hers to be filled with man meat. The feeling was indescribable. The fact that no one here was treating her gently only made her wish that she could switch back to her body even more. In the meantime, she would have to deal with everything that these men had in store for her.

"O-Ophelia!" Eclat cried out, thrusting with incredible vigor. Each call of her name made the mage girl squirm in delight, which in turn made Eclat motivated to keep going. Staring into the eyes of his lover only encouraged him more. Ophelia attempted to lift her legs and wrap them around the Summoner's body, only to find her lower half too weary to do so. Eclat figured out her intentions with a quick glance, grabbing her shins and pulling them behind his back. It hurt a bit for her legs to be forced into this situation, but she had no intention to let go of her lover. Her shaky legs found solace by latching her feet together, giving the Summoner no means of escape. At the pace he was going, however, told her he had no intention to stop. Rather, this only enticed him to push further and go the extra mile, planting his lips against hers as he gave it his all. Ophelia felt drunk from the passion she was being indulged in, the feeling of an imminent climax pushing its way to the forefront. The twitching she felt from Eclat's member told her that he was close as well. He disengaged his lips from hers, staring at her love struck gaze. "Ophelia, I can't hold back anymore!" He cried out. The girl paid no mind to the inevitable end to her romp with the Summoner. Instead, she gave her attention to the present, and the 'present' Eclat was about to give her. She lifted a hand to pet his cheek. "Do it, O Chosen One! Sign Laegjarn's womb with the ink of _our_ love!"

If Laegjarn could define 'crazy', she would say how she felt in this situation. There she was, in the middle of the plaza, having three different men take advantage of her in their own special ways. Narcian, who's erection was filling the entirety of her pussy and then some, managing to hit all of her body's weak spots with the simple act of a thrust. She wanted to cry out from the intensity of his manhood within her, but Walhart's member blocked her from doing so. He toyed with the girl's head, making her gorge down on his thick meat like a beggar at a banquet. The little amounts of oxygen she was receiving only amplified the feelings going through her body, heightening the excitement from Michalis's enormous dick. As it traveled through the duct of her ass, it gave the girl more excitement than she would have liked to admit. The sheer speed that all three men were going at left the Múspell's Princess dizzy. They all treated her like filth and planned to cover her with their own 'filth'. "Here comes a special gift, courtesy of yours truly, the Great Narcian!" The wyvern general said. "Consider it an honor that we finish inside your worthless body!" Michalis added, trying to make his remarks singe the girl's psyche. "Prepare to feel the might of the Conqueror!" Walhart shouted. Laegjarn felt the three plow their members as far into her as they could simultaneously, making her body react in a frenzy.

Ophelia and Laegjarn felt their minds begin to melt from the intense bliss flooding through their systems. They felt their respective bodies tightening and jerking from the sheer ecstasy overcoming their entire bodies. The sudden feeling of hot, sticky liquid being drained into them was so extreme, they felt it to their very core. The large amount of semen spilling into them made their bodies react accordingly, discharging from the sheer satisfaction of it all. They felt themselves being lost to the passion, darkness filling their vision before quickly returning, allowing them to see the actions done by the other.

Laegjarn's legs collapsed down onto the bed, releasing Eclat from the girl's tight hold. He looked at his lover's face, seeing her eyes rolled back from the release they both had. She then blinked a few times, as if trying to regain her senses. "Did… Did it work?" Eclat asked, slowly pulling out of his lover's walls. "Ophelia? Is that still you?" The girl in front of him placed a hand over her head, as if recovering from a headache. "...Laegjarn?" Eclat asked. The Múspell Princess looked up at him, her expression changing suddenly.

"Eclat?" She asked, her face showing complete awe. The Summoner slowly nodded, as if he was unsure of his answer being sufficient. She smiled, rising from the bed and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank the Gods! I'm back to normal!" She cheered, getting a relieved smile from the Summoner as she embraced him in a hug. Her happy expression was quickly overturned by a pained one, placing her hands on her ass and rubbing them. "...Why does my lower end feel so sore?" She asked. Eclat rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… I guess I was a… bit too rough with your body… sorry…" Laegjarn's stern gaze his direction made it clear she knew there was more to it, causing the nervous Summoner to look away. She sighed. "It's alright, Eclat. I forgive you." Eclat's ear perked up from her words, looking her way to see if she really meant it. "But I'll only forgive you if you do something for me." She added. Eclat nodded, prompting the girl to smile devilishly at him. "I should be a bit more specific…" she began, spreading her sore legs to show the Summoner her vagina, still oozing from his last excursion with Ophelia. "...that 'something' I want you to do… Is me." Eclat mirrored his lover's grin, placing his lips on hers as he leaned towards her body, ready to have some more fun.

Ophelia's head felt hazy when her senses came back to her. The sudden rush of semen down her throat cleared her head, causing her to gag and try to pull away from the source of it. Unfortunately, two firm hands gripped her hair tightly and made sure she sucked down all it had to offer. She looked up to see Walhart keeping his meat secured in her throat. She did her best to pull through, swallowing what she could. When the hands let go of her head, she pulled her mouth off the manhood and coughed what she had left in her mouth downward. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking at who was below her and covered Narcian's face with little globs of Walharts spunk, making him freak out immediately. The shrill shriek emitted from the Wyvern General made Ophelia look at him in total shock, looking back to see his and Michalis stuffed into the holes she had in the back. She quickly scanned her situation, astonished by her current position in all this.

"Wh-What in the name of the Gods?!" She exclaimed, ignoring the Wyvern General below her frantically wiping away the liquid spat onto his face. "What foul spell has ensnared you all to do this!?" She cried out, looking for some kind of answer. Michalis and Walhart looked on in amusement as the panicked mage girl attempted to get them to leave. "O-Oh Vile spirits, B-Begone from these men's vessels o-or face the wrath of Ophelia Dusk! I-I will not yield to such unruly darkness!" Michalis laughed at her attempts. "Foolish girl… you think you can escape when you were _begging_ us for this?" Walhart brought the girl's attention back to him as he spoke. "If you refuse to see this through until the end, then we have no choice but to teach you that surrender is not an option!" When Narcian believed he had gotten all the stray bits off his face, his terrified expression shifted to unbridled anger towards Ophelia. "Y-YOU! You DARE tarnish MY face!? You'll pay dearly for that!" Ophelia's eyes darted around as she tried to tell off the encroaching men. "I-I-I command you evil spirits, remove your twisted desires from these men! S-S-Stay away or I will have to vanquish you from this realm! ...P-Please?"

 **Option 2: Laegjarn in Ophelia's body**

Eclat looked over to 'Laegjarn', who held his arm captive by her affection for him. He found the words struggling to come out of his mouth as he stared into her eyes. _'She looks so much like Laegjarn… It feels a bit rude to deny the one who looks like my girlfriend to be with me…'_ The loving gaze and batted eyelashes coming from her made it even trickier to refuse her advances. _'But…'_ he turned his attention to 'Ophelia', who awaited for his answer with bated breath.While she tried her best to mask it, Eclat could see the slight panic in her face at the thought of not being with him for this moment. He looked back to the 'Múspell Princess' clutching his arm. "Ophelia, you have to leave."

The sincere smile on the girl's face quickly became plastic from the Summoner's response. "I-Uh… Huh?" Her confusion sprawled over her face became more apparent the longer she thought about it. "Ophelia, don't make me ask again." Eclat added, looking over to the 'Dramatic Heroine'. The relieved expression worn by Laegjarn made him more confident by his decision. Ophelia began to stumble over her words, in utter shock by his decision. "But-You-...I-... Huh?" She sputtered. Laegjarn got up, glaring at the girl residing in her body. "Ophelia." She began, her deadpan delivery sending chills down the 'Laegjarn's' spine. Ophelia let go of Eclat's arm, leaving with a perplexed look on her face.

'Ophelia' brought her attention back to her lover, her look of gratitude giving the Summoner a sense of relief. "Eclat, thank you." She began, bringing herself beside him and interlocking their hands. "I know the situation isn't exactly how we envisioned our first time to go but…" she looked away from him, trying to not let her flushed face be seen. Unbeknownst to her, Eclat mirrored her actions. "...We could see this as a… blessing of sorts." Eclat turned back to her. "Blessing? How so?" Laegjarn gulped. She was unsure whether or not to follow through with her idea. But she hated what Ophelia did to her and wanted her to feel the consequences for it. She looked back to him, a naughty smile overcoming her face. "Well, considering this isn't my body, It means we can toy around with it consequence free…" she let go of his hands, laying on the bed and looking at her lover, awaiting his actions. "...As the official tactician of Askr, surely you know better than most that experimentation is the key to success." She spread her legs to show the dandelion colored panties worn by the girl, small traces of her excitement becoming more noticeable. Eclat scratched his neck nervously, a bit overwhelmed by her proposal. _'No consequences for what we do, huh? Does that mean even…?'_

'Laegjarn' sat on the bench staring out into the stars, their radiant light almost eclipsing the utter confusion she felt. _'Eclat didn't choose me? But why? What unearthly vex has his heart been ensnared in to make him not choose the face of his lover?'_ Ophelia blushed slightly once she remembered it was her body that was currently making love to him. _'But I should be the one making love to him, with body_ and _mind! The stars foretold it!'_ She slumped over on the bench, head in her hands as she massaged the temples of this strange body she was in. _'The stars said I would get a chance to interweave myself with him… Was I mistaken?'_

She got herself off the bench, walking aimlessly around the various utilities set up around the area. She paid them no mind as she contemplated the idea of her fortune being wrong. _'Did the fortune mean that only my body would get to bask in the glory of the Summoner? If that is the case, then that means I ultimately ruined my future with Eclat…'_

"Laegjarn!"

 _'How irksome for me to come so close yet so far…'_

"Excuse me, Laegjarn! Hey!"

 _'If only there were some method or spell I could conjure up to allow myself to indulge-'_

A hand on her shoulder and a stern shaking drove the 'Múspell Princess' out of her stupor. "Laegjarn!" The voice said, making Ophelia turning to meet the source. She was surprised to see the son of the Ylissian tactician, Morgan, looking slightly unkempt. His black hair maddened to his forehead while being halfway into his black summoner cloak. He had one black glove on while the other was held in his grip. "Apologies about my messy attire. I was in the hot springs when I saw you pass by." He fixed his cloak and put his other glove on before continuing. "I was wondering If you have some free time to help with some strategy work mother assigned to me!"

Ophelia gave the boy a blank stare. "Er… what requires you to need my assistance for this?" The Tactician placed his hands on his hips as he looked to the ground with a smile. "Mother said that the key to Tactical mastery is to collaborate with others to see any possibility. I overheard stories of how you outsmarted Eclat during your father's crusade into Nifl, so you seem like the best supervisor for this!" Ophelia looked around nervously, unsure that she would be a sufficient teacher for strategy. _'I suppose I could help with his endeavors. Especially since I can do is wait for those two to finish quickly… If only there were a way for me to switch back before they were finis-!'_ The idea shot through the girl's mind like a bolt of lightning. An eager smile crawled on her face. "Of course! The great Ophe-er- _Laegjarn_ helps all those in need!" She brought herself closer to him, her chestplate lining up with the boys eyes. "But you must assist me in something before we begin…"

The accessory shop of the Aether Resort was lined up with attire worn by heroes far and wide. The interior was decorated as if it was a jewelry shop only made for the highest of nobles. The lines of various clothing and hats strewn about only added to the design, with a small stage at the back to show off to anyone else in the room. Despite all the accessories, Morgan was confused by the method 'Laegjarn' was going with. Grabbing only the belts from the clothing she came across, she had amassed a large pile collecting up on the stage. What confused the Tactician in training even more, however, was her vague reasoning. "Preparation for bandits!" She would say with a wink, never elaborating much on it. Once she seemed content with the belt count in front of her, she turned to Morgan. "I require you to restrain me to the best of your ability." She said. Morgan scratched his head. "Erm… for what reason?" He had an inkling to her intentions, but didn't want to jump the gun on his suspicions. The 'Múspell Princess' only smiled at him. "I wish to simulate what imprisonment by marauders would be like." She walked closer to him, giving his nose a light tap with her finger. "...And I wish for _you_ to play the part of marauder. If you assist me with this, then I shall grant some of my time with your assignment.." Morgan nodded. "Alright, sounds like a fair trade. Shall we then?"

"Another thing." The girl began, biting her bottom lip. "I require that you treat me like a prisoner…" she leaned in close to him, her voice becoming a whisper. "...Which includes defiling my body…"

Morgan felt his nerves act up at the remark. "...Er… Are you sure? You are with Eclat, after all…" The boy was surprised by her giggling. "Oh no, me and Eclat are no longer a thing. In fact, he found Ophelia, a superior heroine to compliment his heroic status! I- _She_ is a much better consort than I ever could be!" She grabbed a belt and held it in front of the Tactician. "Now, let us make haste!"

Laegjarn made certain that the sad excuse for clothes Ophelia wore were no longer usable, as the tatters of material scattered across the bed wasted away as Eclat assaulted her nude body with kisses. While Laegjarn wanted to make the girl suffer, she knew that the pleasure felt in this body wouldn't carry over like the pain would, giving her some comfort as she indulged in the Summoner's touch. Eclat had a general idea on where a ladies weak spots were held, so he made sure to treat those areas with extra care. He began at the girl's chest, toying with the perked up nipples with his tongue. Laegjarn shuddered from the touch, suppressing a moan as the Summoner's tongue danced atop her breasts. It was somewhat liberating to be rid of her usual bust size and rigid chestplate, but found herself missing the sizable pair no longer on her body.

A sudden rush of stimuli rushed through her body, causing the girl to unintentionally tense up. She looked down at the source to see the Summoner playing with her body's clit. He rubbed the small part in circles with his thumb, making the girl jitter. Her teeth clenched together, threatening to part and release the pent up cries stuck in her throat. Eclat found himself enjoying the way Laegjarn squirmed. Seeing her normally composed nature fighting to stay in control gave him great temptation to break it. The erection being pitched in his pants was begging to be let out. The quim being leaked over his hand told him she was just as eager to get started. Eclat began to shuffle his pants off, struggling to multitask as he kept the girl hungry for more. As soon as he got his cock out from his pants, he pressed his head against the girl's wet walls. Before he could go further however, He found his ears being filled with the chastising from the 'mage girl'. "Not yet!" She scolded, making the Summoner frown as he stopped dead in his tracks. "I know, I know. I want it in there as much as you do. But we need to show Ophelia the consequences of her actions." She rolled on the bed and got on her hands and knees, showing off the girl's delicate and shapely ass. Eclat gawked at the display, knowing full well where Laegjarn wanted it. He looked up to her as to confirm. The nod given was all the permission he needed, pressing his member up against her rump. He placed his hands on the girl's raised hips, pulling her body closer to his until his member slid inside.

Laegjarn was caught off-guard by the sudden rush of stimuli flowing to her head, the pain being numbed by the strange sensation coursing through her body. She let out an unusual grunt from the girth stuffed in her backside. She was used to taking hits from many years of battle, but no matter how prepared she was mentally, there was nothing the could quite prepare her for anal. She found her body involuntarily shivering as the rock hard erection began to sway in and out of her. _'Y-You can get through this, Laegjarn! Far worse has happened to you!'_ She thought, trying to keep the throbbing manhood inside her rear from driving her insane. Her body was already aching from the Summoner's sheer size, with only a small bit of solace being granted by her grit teeth. Her eyes watered with tears, but she refused to give in to how she felt now. _'Knowing that my Love feels good from this and that Ophelia will feel the brunt of our actions… I must hold onto that for now.'_

Just as the girl expected, Eclat was having the time of his life using the girl's rump as a cocksleeve. As much as the girl's body said to stop, the muscles within her rear said otherwise, only grooming and squeezing the Summoner's rod and increasing the pleasure for him. With each thrust against the girl's body, she felt his waist slap against her bouncy ass, as if it was cheering him on. The clapping only encouraged him to go faster, making Laegjarn's eyes stretch wide at the feeling. Her grit teeth gave way to exhausted panting, her eyes becoming half lidded from the sheer speed the Summoner was going at. _'A-At this rate… I may not be conscious to keep this up…'_ she looked back to Eclat, her weary expression as clear as the sunlight on the horizon. Eclat leaned over, deciding to give some comfort to the uncomfortable feeling flowing through the girl. He took his hands off her waist, wrapping them around her breasts and cupping them. He brought his face closer to hers, trying to intertwine their tongues as he played with her chest. The display of love being given rejuvenated the girl's energy, a small giggle ejecting from her mouth at her lovers actions. The pain she felt seemed to fade away as Eclat showed his love to her, making her get more into it. She rolled her hips against his, trying her best to match his movements. Once she began to get into the groove, she found her body beginning to enjoy Eclat's meat inside of it, the pain seeming to subside as pleasure replaced it. "E-Eclat!" She panted out. "P-Pull on… my hair!" Eclat's pants matched with hers as he got back to his previous position, placing one hand at the girl's waist while the other gripped the long, blonde locks of Ophelia. He pulled tightly, giving some pain to the girl's scalp and making her arch back. The blend of pain and pleasure meshed through her body, small mewls escaping her throat before she shut her mouth. Eclat had no intention of keeping her pleasure hidden from him, however. He dug a finger into the side of her mouth, forcing it open for her moans to be heard by all those nearby. The unusual position on her body made her muscles tighten around her pucker, trying to grip onto the Summoner's dick like a makeshift vice. Each squeal that escaped the girl's lips made Eclat reach his limit closer and closer, until he could no longer keep it together.

"L-Laegjarn-!" He cried out, unable to finish before he found himself pumping the girl's rump full of his hot, sticky cum. The girl's rear clenched around his shaft, making sure to milk his manhood for all its worth. The rush made the Summoner loosen his grip on the girl, allowing her upper body to fall onto the bed. Eclat pulled out, quickly falling onto his back. He was surprised by how exhausted he felt from an action so simple. Yet after all that he was surprised by his cock still standing strong. He lifted his head up to look at Laegjarn. He didn't realize how dishevelled she looked until he was cooling down. _'She'll probably be down for a little while… at least I have some time to rechar-'_

The 'mage girl' lifted her upper body from the bed and began slowly crawling her way towards him as if she was possessed. The jumble of hair covering her face made it hard to tell how she felt. "...Eclat…" she beckoned, her fluids leaking all over the bed. "...I still haven't cum yet…" she towered over the Summoner, her face now being able to be seen by him. Her eyes showed she was drunk with lust. She began to rub her lower half against his erection as if in a trance. "...I can't take it anymore… I need to let it out…"

While the puzzles laid out by her mother were perplexing, Morgan found it did not hold a candle to the bizarre actions 'Laegjarn' wanted him to take. _'Tying her up and treating her like a common whore… as well as making the safeword so... extravagant… I doubt this is really an exercise to escape brigands…'_ As unusual as her actions were, Morgan really couldn't care now that his dick was packed tightly in the 'Múspell Princess's' throat. She insisted that the boy try and impregnate her as soon as he can, and said he could use any method to do so. Whether it was as a time limit for her to escape, or if she just really wanted her innards to be violated with his seed, Morgan didn't concern himself with it. He just wanted to focus on the now. His hips swayed forward against the girl stuck on her knees, arms and ankles binded behind her by the belts acquired. She had never felt what a man's meat felt like, let alone what it tasted like. While the smell was absolutely repugnant, the taste of it didn't seem too bad, making the idea of snacking on semen not sound like a bad idea. But she knew that wasn't an option right now. The faster he came inside her pussy, the more time she got to spend with her dearly beloved. She had high hopes that the belts holding her appendages would be strong and Morgan keep up his end, only stopping when the safe word was uttered.

Until then, however, she had to work on polishing the boy's penis with her tongue, bringing it to the edge until he could stick it inside her body's cunt, which was already soaked from the thought of Eclat. She licked the erection bobbing in and out of her mouth, trying her best to cover every corner of his manhood with her saliva. Morgan grunted from the sleek touch of her tongue, grabbing her horned crown and pulling her close, tunneling his junk deeper down her maw. Her throat restrained his movements, causing the girl to gag at the slightest movement of his cock. Morgan gave the girl the full brigand treatment, plowing his penis in her throat with reckless abandon. The tightness wrapped around his dick made him envy the criminals who could do this all day, but experiencing it once was enough to sate him. The added benefit of clogging her mouth with his meat was that she was unable to mutter the safeword to stop him.

Ophelia wasn't a fan of the near choking she was going through, but whatever brought him closer to the edge, the better. She would endure anything if it got her closer to being with her chosen one. With every expedition Morgan went in her throat, her imagination of her and Eclat became clearer. With each trip her nose went on to meet his waist, she pictured Eclat treating her the same. The way Morgan toyed with her mouth made her get a feel for how to treat a penis, as well as show her the taste of man meat. While she wasn't a professional at this sort of thing, it was clear Morgan was enjoying the slobber coating his erection.

The fun was about to end for the both of them, however, as Morgan felt his impending orgasm coming. He knew her request, but the clinging of her throat felt too good to leave even for a moment. He went against his better judgment and denied her request. After all, he had to stay in character of a criminal. He got on his toes, forcing her head back as he practically sat on top of her, pulling her crown up to meet his scrotum and firing away. Ophelia's eyes widened as her gullet tightened, the white seed meant for her hungry pussy filling her belly instead. The rush of liquid compiled around her throat, forcing up coughing fits to get it out. Morgan got off the girl and pulled his cock out, leaving a tiny trail of semen from her mouth. The girl turned her head to the side and spat up the spunk caught in her throat, having stray bits fall onto the wooden floor. She looked up to him, attempting to mutter the safeword between hacks. "Pro- _cough-_ Professer G- _cough-_ Grandiose! Professer Gra- _cough-_ Grandiose!" She cried out, looking bitterly at the Tactician. Morgan's eye contact with the girl wavered as he rubbed the back of his head. "I know, I know… I'm sorry. I just got carried away. Plus, it seemed like something a brigand would do, so I just wanted to stay in character…" That mattered not to the 'Múspell Princess', who still held an irritated gaze at him. "It matters not your intentions, you had one simple task I requested of you!" She spread her legs at him, getting his full attention at the swollen lips awaiting his member. "Just… bind my mouth with the remaining cummerbund, and let's begin from here! And go about it with alacrity!" She pleaded.

Eclat's lips met with Laegjarn's, who, in her lustful stupor, began drooling all over lover's face as she lined her 'other lips' to his member. She rubbed her wet walls against the top of Eclat's dick, slicking it up for its grand entrance later on. Her tongue began to dig its way past the Summoner's teeth, hungrily fishing up his to play with her own. Eclat was utterly baffled by the scene his lover performed in front of him, getting more enthralled by lovely display. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing his head closer as they explored each others mouths. The 'Dramatic Heroine' leaned in closer, her breasts pressing up against his chest. The trembling in her legs begged her to close the gap between her pussy and his cock. Laegjarn couldn't help but comply with her body's demands, her desire unable to be contained any longer. She hastily lined her cunt up with his erection and slammed it down, the rush of euphoria shooting through their bodies in an instant. The bliss flowing through their heads threatened to make the duo cry out in each others mouths, but they stayed the course of their heated lip locking. Laegjarn rolled her hips, getting a simple yet effective rhythm going for their first time together. She rested her arms at his sides, just taking a moment to enjoy the embrace of the Summoner around her body. Eclat was surprised by how hard she was going, surprised that Ophelia's body was able to take his shaft with such ease. The press of the girl's nipples on his chest, as well as the heat and sweat emanating of her body only added to the experience, making him wish he could savor this moment forever.

The passionate kisses the two exchanged was broken unceremoniously by 'Ophelia', who was gasping for air. She laid her head beside Eclat's, Ophelia's long locks covering the Summoner's face. Eclat took a hand off the girl's body, quickly wiping his face clear of her hair. The weighted breathing Laegjarn gave didn't go unnoticed by her lover. _'She's not used to this body's stamina… plus she's giving it her all…'_ Eclat knew that he would have to take over. The bucking of his hips against hers told the girl he was more than eager to do so. The sweetened tone in her ragged breaths was a clear sign that she was enjoying the lead being taken from her. She bit her bottom lip, trying to control herself while her lover showed her a good time. Her resting arms found its way under his back, holding him like a bag of gold. Eclat found himself groaning with each thrust inside her. The way her pussy clung onto his cock, the squeals of delight from Laegjarn, as well as the effort he was putting in was getting to Eclat. The mewls being breathed into his ear kept his energy going, but he knew he wasn't able to keep this up for too long. Luckily for him, Laegjarn was able to catch enough of her breath to match his movements. Their hips seemingly meeting in the middle with each thrust, a delighted moan escaped their mouths in sync. This prompted the two to up their pace, trying to please the other as best as they could.

Eclat moved his hands to the girl's rump, giving her sore ass a tight squeeze, making the girl squeal and wriggle at the feeling as her fingers dug into his back. The Summoner found this encouraging, deciding to treat her rougher than he normally would. The girl tensed up at his tougher approach, but decided to play along, bringing her head up to start up their kisses. She pushed her head against his, making sure their lips got to connect tightly. Once she binded their lips together, she pumped her body in tandem to his, the twitching from his cock telling her how close he was. While she didn't want to fun to end, she knew once she got back into her own body, she would be able to do this with no strings attached. Her fingers tightened around her lover, telling him that she welcomed his seed with open arms. Upon feeling this, Eclat gave his all into one final movement, raising his lower body off the bed and pushing his erection as far as it could go.

Ophelia hated being in such a vulnerable state with all these belts around her body and mouth, but knew that this was the best method to spending more time with her beloved. The girl laid on her back, on top of her binded arms as Morgan pillaged her walls like a true bandit, his cock filling up a surprisingly large amount of space inside her walls. Strike after strike from his erection attacked the girl's womb, with her body's walls trying to constrict and slow each one down. This only seemed to encourage the bandit's efforts, going with more gusto than the last. Ophelia's stifled moans seemed to boost the boy's morale as well, seeming to bring more energy within him with each muffled mewl. The 'Múspell Princess' underestimated how well Morgan could please a woman, as he made sure that she felt just as good as he did. He gave light touches to her erect nipples and soft rubs to her clit, the easygoing pace he went with her body's sensitive spots driving her up the wall. Morgan's experience with a girl made her wonder where the tactician may have gotten it. The blushing and expression worn by 'Laegjarn' told Morgan that he was doing a good job, giving him a small victory in his head that his time in Ylisse paid off. He only wanted to keep going with the girl, building her up as much as he could as to make them both climax at the same time.

Her brought his mouth up to one of her sensitive nipples, giving it a few swirls with his tongue. He looked up at Ophelia to see her head buck upwards, the incredulous bliss rushing through her body like a lightning bolt. He smiled to himself, carrying on with his mouth as one hand kneaded the other breast. Using his free hand, he played around lightly with 'Laegjarn's' clit, meticulously rubbing it to bring her closer to a release. As much as Ophelia wished for him to cum inside Laegjarn's body already, the way Morgan treated her body tempted her to stay for a few moments longer. The uncomfortable feeling of laying on her restrained arms seemed to go away as the Tactician brought her enjoyment up. Her legs squirmed together, the binds at her ankles keeping them from separating. Her voice was the only thing that could escape the confines of the belts. Morgan was surprised by how cute the girl's cries of happiness could be, using it as a means to go faster. His tongue movements evolved, turning into lashing against her perky nipple. He took his hand from her clit and brought it to her other breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers. If her voice weren't muffled, it would be very likely the cry produced by Ophelia would carry outside for miles. The 'Múspell Princess' wanted to bite her tongue or grit her teeth, but she found trouble in doing so because of the belt, as well as Morgan's actions on her body.

Without warning, the tactician prodigy upped the ante, bringing his mouth over the girl's breast, combining his licks with sucking. He brought his hips movements to the fastest he could muster. The girl shook her head with incredible vigor, as it was all she could do. Her climax was being toyed with by the boy, and all she wanted was for the both of them to let loose. Her walls convulsed erratically, trying its best to bring the boy over the edge as well. Morgan let the girl's breast out of his mouth, replacing it with his other hand as he leaned his head into the nape of her neck. His dick twitching told the girl that he was just as close. With a guttural groan coming from the boy, he pushed his dick as deep as it could go and squeezed his hands tightly on her breasts.

In a moment, Laegjarn and Ophelia felt their mind dim as pleasure overrode their systems, making them cry out with all they had. Something contained their screams from going far as their bodies bucked from the sheer exhilaration they felt. A sudden rush was felt happening inside their pussy's, bringing the two insurmountable amounts of joy at the feeling. The gushing felt trapped within their wombs, the amount threatening to flood out. The fog in their minds became denser as the bliss hit its peak, making the two wish this feeling would stay. When the haze in their minds cleared, they were able to see what the other had done in their respective bodies.

The first thing Ophelia felt when her high came down was one word: sore. Her scalp, her butt, and especially her asshole ached. But the pain she felt was quickly forgotten as she realized the position she was in with Eclat. His arms wrapped tightly around her as their lips intermingled, with his cock stuffed firmly up her cunt. Her face burned scarlet from it all. She suddenly felt Eclat let go, their kiss being broken sooner than she would have hoped. He brought his legs back down, getting himself up as he slowly pushed the girl off his penis. "Is… Is it over? Am I too late!?"Ophelia cried out, startling the Summoner from the sudden outburst. The girl began to panic slightly, trying to think of reasons for him to cut his love making with 'Laegjarn' so abruptly. _'P-Perhaps he's just tired! Or… Or he's just trying to get me into a more comfortable position! That must be-!'_

"Ophelia." He said, his tone stern as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He tried to initiate eye contact, but Ophelia looked down at the small pool of his fluid leaking from her body. _'They… They finished before I could get back…'_ she grimaced. "Ophelia, you have to leave now." Eclat continued, his comforting yet stern tone driving the pit in her stomach to grow. The Summoner got off the bed, searching for his discarded clothing to wear again as Ophelia brooded. _'But… I wanted to make our bodies and minds… one for the night…'_ the anger she felt was overshadowed by the despair she felt. _'I was so close, yet so far… Is this my fate? To be on the cusp of Eclat's love, but never receive it? Unless…!'_ A sudden idea popped in her head, refusing to leave her alone. Eclat continued to speak, but was unaware that his words fell on deaf ears. "...Laegjarn was not kind to your outfit, so I'll let you wear my cloak until you can get to your quarters and change." He stared at her, waiting for some sort of answer.

"...Not yet…" she whispered, making Eclat ask for a repeat. A repeat was not what she uttered, however. "With the flick of the wrist… and the click of the tongue… HAH!" Eclat was caught completely off-guard by her sudden spell directed towards him. He attempted to shield himself from the spell with his arm as a reflex, but to no avail. His vision seemed to fade for a moment, while an aching feeling over his body grew. Specifically, on his scalp and around his butt. A sudden feeling of fullness came from his… stomach? It felt slightly lower than that. The sudden feeling of cushion on his legs, along with long hair that grazed his bare back told him what just happened. His vision returned to him, staring down his own nude body. His other looked at their hands before looking at them, a sly smile coming across his own body's face. In a panic, Eclat tried to shout the words Ophelia had used prior, only for the spell to not work. 'The Summoner' giggled at him as they approached, pinning down 'Ophelia' on the bed with ease. "Silly Eclat…" 'He' began, The Summoner trying to wriggle out of his own grasp, but to no avail. "...Only the person who uses that spell can undo it. Fret not, as there is one method we can use to break the curse…" Eclat gulped. _'Laegjarn… please get here quickly…!"_

The cold wood against her back and arms made Laegjarn jump at touch. She tried to move her arms out from her back, but found trouble doing so. She quickly realized that her arms and ankles were restrained. She tried to call out for help, but the cummerbund over her mouth kept it from being comprehensive. A sudden jolt ran up her body, making her look down to see Morgan playing with her nipples. Her wide eyed stare didn't go unnoticed, as he smiled up at her. "What did you think? Did I do a good job?" He expected a nod of her head, but got muffled yells in its place. He thought about removing the strap over her mouth to hear her opinion, but went against it in fear of the safe word being uttered. "I'll take that as a yes." He squeezed her breasts tightly, a sharp mewl slipping out of her throat. Morgan smirked. "Worry not, Laegjarn. As long as we keep doing this, I'll make sure you feel as good as I do." The prodding against her ass was a clear indication to what the boy's next move was. Laegjarn shook her head rapidly, trying to dissuade the Tactician from going that far. Morgan ignored her pleas, convinced that she was still playing a character. All Laegjarn could do is take the brunt in her ass yet again. _'Eclat, please get over here as soon as you can!'_

 **Option 3: The Middle Road**

The beads of sweat on Eclat's forehead increased in number as the stalemate his mind continued. One one hand, he could go with the one who looks and sounds like his girlfriend, who currently held his arm like a newborn. On the other hand, he could go with the one that actually has his girlfriend, who clasped her palm against his. _'Damned if I do, damned if I don't…'_ Eclat brooded, doubtful that his mind would be happy with either decision made. Ophelia's patience was wearing thin, however. "I believe that Eclat wishes to make love to his 'girlfriend', so I see no reason to delay that any further…" the girl's hand suddenly lurched down, feeling up the Summoner's pants covered crotch as if to win his favor. Laegjarn's expression burned a vivid red, a hot wash of anger overcoming her expression. She hastily grabbed her body's wrist, pulling it away from Eclat's repressed erection. Seeing and hearing her body act so… bizarrely made her feel uncomfortable to say the least. "S-Stop acting like that!" She scolded, hoping the burning on her cheeks weren't as noticeable as they felt. She looked to Eclat for some form of confirmation to his decision, but his eyes still showed his indecisiveness. Laegjarn knew that she would have to convince him before Ophelia could.

She instinctively planted her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck to affirm that Eclat was hers. A spike of jealousy pierced the 'Múspell Princess', upset to see the Summoner reciprocating her lips. Granted, it was very little, but it was enough to rub the girl the wrong way. _'To see myself and Eclat indulge in each other like this… Why can't it be this way for me?'_ She had no intention of letting her 'other' get ahead. She quickly scuffled with her armor, trying to get nude before Laegjarn could notice. Their fierce lip locking devolved into their tongues exploring each others mouths, tasting the other's spit like a delicacy. The familiar movements of Laegjarn combined with the unfamiliarity of her new body had Eclat stunned. He felt himself leaning towards this experience with his lover.

The sudden press of large breasts on his back made the Summoner turn to the source. He was absolutely stunned to see the toned and enamoring body 'Laegjarn' had. Her armor kept her curves contained for the most part, so seeing her body let loose of its protection and show off her natural beauty was a sight to behold. Eclat found his eyes glued to the curvaceous body held by his lover, drawing his attention away from the actual Laegjarn in front of him. The 'Dramatic Heroine' stopped her sloppy kiss onslaught on her lovers face, seeing the abundant jugs being rubbed against the back of the Summoner. She was stuck in absolute shock, seeing her body acting so needy at the expense of her dignity. She unlatched her arms from Eclat, trying to process the scene unfolding in front of her. Eclat turned around, Ophelia's chest now rubbing against his own. Once he was facing her, Ophelia dug his face between her breasts, giving a smug look of victory at her counterpart. "Well, what do you think, Eclat? Wouldn't you rather lay your head upon my bounty?" It felt a little insulting to give praise to the body of her rival, but Ophelia couldn't ignore the fact that Laegjarn had a well built body.

Eclat lifted his head out from the girl's cleavage while he pressed his hands against the girl's stomach, feeling the sturdy pack of abs that were usually barricaded by armor. He marvelled at how much his lover hid from the world and meant for only him to see. He rounded his hands up her body, reaching her breasts. He placed his hands over each boob, barely able to contain one in his hand. Ophelia giggled as she began to toy around with the Summoner's pants, allowing his erection to stand tall. Laegjarn couldn't help but watch it all unfold. She knew she had to act fast to get Eclat back on her end, but found trouble formulating a plan to do so.

Ophelia bit her bottom lip as Eclat toyed with her rack, letting her hands rub the Summoner's shaft. Due to how close her body was to his, as well as Eclat's hands groping her large chest, she was unable to gaze at his rod. Rather, her hands were used to scope out the size, and she liked how much she felt. Ophelia stroked his erection slowly while Eclat played with her breasts, getting the duo to moan softly. Laegjarn hated being left out of the action, but was unsure if there was a way for her to slide in and take Eclat for herself. She ripped up the sad excuse for clothing off her body, an audible tearing noise echoing through the room. Eclat looked over to the source of the noise, only for his attention to be enraptured by the 'Dramatic Heroine's' mostly nude body. Seeing the way her delicate frame complimented her perky breasts and wide hips, along with the small pieces of cloth still clinging to her skin only added to the appeal in his mind. Not only that, but he got a clear view of her chest and pussy, which began to seep with her juices. Eclat let his hands off the 'Laegjarn's' chest, prompting the girl to look at why. To her dismay, her clothes were shredded across the bed and her body was on full display for the Summoner to gawk at. As flattering as it felt that he was amazed at her body's features, the fact that it wasn't her doing such acts make her uncomfortable. Despite this, she knew full well how to retaliate at her counterpart's actions. As Eclat stared at the 'mage girl's' body, a sudden, warm, cushioned feeling came over his penis. His attention snapped back to Ophelia, who was pushing his cock in between her sizable breasts. Her actions were methodical, but the pleasure still shot through Eclat's body, making him arch backwards. Ophelia smiled at his reaction, sure that she would be able to keep the Summoner's undivided attention now.

Laegjarn dashed that hope of hers, however. Seeing the Summoner's back arched and head tilted back, the Múspell Princess capitalized on the opportunity quickly, her body shooting up from the bed as her legs came over his face. She pressed her clit on his bottom lip and sat down, forcing Eclat to lay on his back. Laegjarn wasn't done, however. She brought her face up to his sandwiched dick, licking the head that poked from the top. "H-Hey!" Ophelia cried out, upset that Laegjarn was polishing the knob she was attending to. She attempted to ward off the girl's head with her breasts, knocking them against her face in hopes it would do anything. Unfortunately for her, it only encouraged her to continue, as well as use her hands to push Ophelia away from the Summoner. Try as she might, Ophelia's body didn't have the muscle to make her own body budge. The two were stuck at a stalemate, with the sporadic bucks coming from the Summoner's hips showing just how effective their actions were. However, neither one wished to share their beloved to the other, and the two kept trying to end their stalemate with their ineffective tactics.

Meanwhile, Eclat was having the time of his life. As he used his tongue to scope out the mage on top of him, his erection was being serenaded by the tools available by the two ladies in the room. He didn't have to look to know they were quarreling over him, but the bickering excited him more than he expected. He grabbed hold of 'Ophelia's' legs, pushing his face deeper to explore more of her cavern as he thrust his hips forward. The 'mage girl' had a hard time keeping her mouth around the Summoner's tip, the combo of Eclat going after her legs while her counterpart parried her face with her own breast, focusing on what she was doing became a chore. _'I've been through far worse than this… I can pull through!'_ She thought, deciding to give her all to polishing Eclat's shaft. The task proved to be a challenge, as the tip would leak pre-cum and force her to redouble her efforts, which in turn produced more bits of sticky liquid to ooze out of the top.

Muffled groans escaped from the duo's lips, making the jealousy in Ophelia grow. In her current position, there wasn't much she could do, say pump her jugs and watch. She wanted to have more control over the situation. An idea began to brew in her mind, and she had every intention to put into effect. Rather than using her hands to control her breasts movements, she switched to her elbows, placing her hands over her copy's head. Laegjarn looked up to see what her intentions were, only for Ophelia's intentions to be shown off suddenly. Laegjarn's head was forced downward, making her take in more of Eclat's penis than she had anticipated. She tried to recoil back, but her current body's strength paled in comparison to her original. Her counterparts fingers wrapped tightly around her hair, giving it a tug upward. Her head was lurched upwards before being brought down again, Ophelia's breasts moving in tandem with her head. Eclat practically howled out, trying not to stop his tongue lashings inside the girl. He pushed his head as far as he could in between her legs, struggling to reach the back parts. He compensated by reaching a hand over to her clit, massaging it with his fingers.

Laegjarn tried to cry out, but the meat in her mouth stopped her from doing so, almost making her gag. She felt like she would pass out, but was unsure if the pleasure or small quantities of air would be the cause. She was nearing her limit, and the way Eclat was bucking his hips said he felt similarly. _'Being able to taste Eclat's seed…'_ she mused, wishing to give this fabled substance a try. She wrapped her legs around the Summoner's face, hoping that it would bring her climax closer. Eclat gave one final jerk with his hips, burrowing as much of his junk into her mouth as he could. Laegjarn was prepared to receive it all, but the tug on her hair forced her off his dick. Before she could register what happened, her climax came, making her lurch her body back while she rubbed her pussy against the Summoner lips. Her senses overwhelmed her mind, making her cry out from the pure ecstasy flowing through her body. Meanwhile, Ophelia placed her mouth over the Summoner's cock, pumping her breasts while she licked up the top. A sudden salty surprise began to shoot into her mouth. The Dramatic heroine relished the taste, storing as much of his seed in her mouth as she could allow. Eclat let his hips drop back down on the bed, signalling he was done filling Ophelia's cavity like a pillowcase. Laegjarn found herself coming off the high Eclat gave her, loosening her legs from his head. The reminder of what she had lost out her hit her suddenly, her attention snapping back to Ophelia. The girl swallowed the load left in her mouth with a hearty gulp before giggling to herself. "What an exquisite taste!" She exclaimed, giving the Múspell Princess a knowing grin. "A shame you had to miss out. But I must thank you for being so gracious as to let me enjoy all of it!"

Laegjarn wanted to tell her off or exert some physical strength, but knew that both would be fruitless endeavors. "Worry not, Ophelia…" She began, smiling back at her counterpart as she shuffled her legs closer to Eclat's. His erection still stood strong, and Laegjarn wished to capitalize on it. "...I intend to give Eclat's member solace in your womb! I'm sure you have no qualms about it, as I am using _your_ body to get it." Ophelia let out stutter, unsure of how to respond. Once she got into position, she hovered her vagina over top his stiffness.

N-NO!" The Dramatic Heroine quickly jumped into action, trying to push her copy off before she could go any further. Laegjarn knew full well that Ophelia wouldn't let her go through with this without a fight, and she anticipated it. The 'Múspell Princess' got up on the bed, hoping to push her counterpart away from the Summoner with brute force. Her attempt to shove Laegjarn off proved ineffective, as she sidestepped away and grabbed ahold of her arm. She quickly threw her onto the bed, Ophelia finding herself on her back beside the Summoner. A sudden weight came on top of her. She looked to see her copy, using her legs to pin down her own as their fingers intertwined. She attempted to wrestle out of Laegjarn's grip or force herself up, but found trouble thanks to the girl's weight and gravity. Laegjarn was proud that she got to get the upper hand despite her disadvantage. As the two laid there, wrestling the other for control, they failed to notice the interest taken by the Summoner. He had gotten up and moved behind the girls, enthralled at the position they had taken. The girls were too invested in their tussle they didn't realize how close their pussy's were to each other. Eclat did, however, and planned to capitalize on it.

"Get off of me!" Ophelia exclaimed, attempting to wriggle out of her counterpart's grasp. Laegjarn held strong and unrelenting at the girl's protests. "If you calm down, I'll think abou-!" The duo found their faces quickly morphing to one of surprise. A sudden rush of stimuli flowed up through their bodies from in between their legs, making the two glance back to see the root cause. The Summoner's face greeted their gaze, whose penis was being sandwiched between the girls swollen entrances. "Eclat, what are y-" Ophelia began, only to be overwhelmed by a mewl leaving her throat. He slowly moved between the girls, eliciting a moan from both. He placed a hand on Laegjarn's back to steady himself, as well as sandwich her lower half closer to Ophelia's. As Eclat thrust in between these girls, he awed at the make shift fleshlight he created. Not only was it slicking up his dick, but his member brushed against each girls clits, making their bodies quiver in delight. Ophelia found herself gritting her teeth at each motion, while Laegjarn was gasping from sheer delight. Their interlocked hands shot around, unsure of how to contain their explicit enjoyment.

Eclat decided to kick it up a notch, placing both hands against the Laegjarn's body and moving faster. Ophelia dug her head into the bed, while Laegjarn's head snapped forward, unintentionally digging her face in between her body's sizable jugs. "M-My body cannot handle anymore!" Ophelia cried out. "I require you inside me, Summoner!" Laegjarn brought her face back up, staring at her lover. "No! Don't give her that satisfaction! Put it in me instead!" Hearing the Múspell Princess's words made Ophelia hiss at her remark. Eclat was unsure if he should even allow himself in one of the girls, as the setup he had going felt too good to avert from.

Ophelia looked over to Eclat. "Please, Summoner. Allow yourself to indulge in me! I may be in your lovers body, but you would still be loyal to her, after all…" Laegjarn hated the underhanded tactic taken by her counterpart. She hated how she used her voice to say the most outlandish things. Most of all, she hated the way she detracted Eclat's love for her, making him more conflicted than he already felt. A sudden idea rose out from the depths of her mind, deciding to put it into action immediately. She looked at her counterpart with a sly smile as she began to speak. "Alas, my dear, sweet Summoner. Please heed my language, as I, Ophelia Darkness, only exist to muddy your conscience so you can fuck me senseless!" Eclat was surprised by his lover's hammed up performance, a slight twitch coming from his erection. Laegjarn stuck her tongue at her counterpart, who was furious at how she made a mockery of her showy language. Her anger only rose as Laegjarn continued. "I beg of you Summoner, please abandon your morals to satisfy my loins! It's all my father ever said I was good for anyway!" An intense blush formed over 'Laegjarn's' face, the Múspell Princess noting that weak spot. Ophelia attempted to wrestle her mirror's grip vigorously, her face looking like tomato. Laegjarn couldn't help but giggle at her reaction, deciding to egg her on. "I use the stars in the sky to determine my decisions, as I lack the brainpower to make decisions myself! I also like to dress provocatively because of how much my features pale in comparison to Laegjarn!" Ophelia had heard enough, deciding that two could play that game. "...A shame that my features don't make up for my dreadful personality." She countered back, trying a little too hard to sound deadpan. Upon hearing this, the Múspell Princess relented for a moment. A moment was all Ophelia needed, firing back with all she could think up. "Maybe if I didn't enjoy the stick up my ass so much, then maybe I would allow Eclat to fuck me like the bitch I am!"

Eclat found the duo's performance to be endearing, his momentum escalated to its peak, getting the girls to cry out in bliss. Their red on their cheeks morphed from anger at the other to enjoyment at the sensation between their loins. The juices outpouring from their privates were mixing into each other, slathering the Summoner's member with their fluids. The lube was much appreciated by Eclat, allowing him to get more intense with his motions. Despite how great it felt for the girls, neither one was done berating the other. They continued their jabs at the other, but found it hard to keep focus at the intense rubbing happening in between their legs.

"M-Maybe If my father punished me m-more, then I wo- _ah-_ wouldn't be trying to steal so- _oh_ -someone who's already t-taken!"

"He deserves so- _ah_ -someone better than I, who b-barely has t-time for him!"

The urge to climax was quickly approaching the trio. The itch in between the girls legs yearned for something to fill them. They wanted to tell the Summoner, but they both wanted to have the last word on the other.

"I'm a stupid wench who can only think of silly sayings and dick!"

"I hate fun, emotions, and will never love Eclat as much as my sister!"

"I'm just a cum dumpster, so treat me as such, Eclat!"

"No, _I'm_ a cum dumpster! Fill _me_ up!"

"Stick it inside me, Eclat!"

"Shoot your load in me, Eclat!"

The Summoner couldn't contain himself any longer, as could the girls. Eclat knew he had to make a split second decision now, lest they miss their window to change back for a while. With one final thrust, the crescendo began in the girls, both losing themselves to their bodies climax. Eclat held on for a second longer, pulling his cock out of the pussy sandwich created by the girls. He quickly plowed his penis inside one of the girls walls, shooting off a few rounds before quickly pulling out and switching to the other girl's hole, finishing his load and pulling away.

The girls gripped each other's hands tightly, unable to let go as the ecstasy radiated through their core. their bodies shuttered from the overload of bliss, their cries echoing through the room for anyone nearby to hear. Their vision left them momentarily as the pleasure overcame their senses, only for it to return moments later. Once it did, they both were surprised to see they were no longer staring at themselves. Rather, they were looking at the person they were moments ago.

"Did it work?" Eclat asked. The duo stared at each other for a moment before Ophelia got off the Múspell Princess. Laegjarn stretched her arms wide. "It seems to be the case." She looked to the Dramatic Heroine. "Which means you can leave now." Ophelia let out a sigh. "A shame… I was hoping that we could partake in more…" Laegjarn shook her head, her rigid expression not faltering for a moment. "Need I remind you who he's currently in a relationship with?" Ophelia grumbled to herself as she slipped off the bed. Eclat got off the bed as well, reaching for his Summoner cloak. "Ophelia, you shouldn't expect something like that to happen after the things you pulled." He handed the mage girl his coat. "We'll… er, _I'll_ let it slide this time, but I won't be 'helping you out' if you do something like that again, got it?" Ophelia nodded, wrapping the cloak around her body before making her way towards the door. She looked back at the duo before leaving. Seeing Eclat's serious look and Laegjarn's dagger pointed gaze was enough to make her leave.

Once the door closed behind her, Laegjarn looked to her lover, her expression softening. "I must apologize that our first time had _her_ in the mix… I should have seen a tactic like that coming…" Eclat's gentle touch on his shoulder reassured her. "Well the night isn't over yet. We could use the rest of this time to go about what we planned originally." Laegjarn smiled at him. "That would be nice… but what do you say we add a bit more to that plan?"

Ophelia closed the Summoner's door behind her, placing a hand over her stomach. _'At the very least, My consolation prize sits within my womb…'_ she smiled to herself. _'...Oh, how I hope to create a chosen one of my own!'_

 **Well that was an interesting (and orthodox) method or writing. When it comes to each of the pathways, I say that none of them are considered 'the correct path'. The third path was almost cut from the final product, as I wasn't sure how to go about it. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Leave suggestions and/or reviews for potential ideas in the future. While I may not respond to everyone, I do read each and every one of your comments. On a side note, I will deviate from Fire Emblem for my next story, so except a longer wait time for anything FE related.**


End file.
